Of Seraph Blades And Ball Gowns
by Niknakz93
Summary: :AU: 1866 and Clary is promised to marry a daring young Shadowhunter whom she's never met. What will happen when she finally meets her husband-to-be and realizes that he's nothing like she expected? –Clace-
1. Little Miss Morgenstern

**Of Seraph Blades And Ballgowns.**

I find the 19th Century such a fascinating era, one that's always piqued my interest. So viola! An AU version of TMI with some big changes, some small. Yes the characters are a little OOC at times, but it's for the story's benefit. I hope you like my little attempt at something different and drop me a review? Thank you so much and read on! :)

_Summary:_

_:AU: 1866 and Clary is promised to marry a daring young Shadowhunter whom she's never met. What will happen when she finally meets her husband to be and realizes that he's nothing like she expected? –Clace- _

_X_

**-For my Shizzeh-**

* * *

The gentle melody of a music box was what woke little Clary Morgenstern from her sleep. She rolled onto her side, gazing with tired emerald green eyes upon the trinket. Her father had bought it back from some far country on his travels when she had been five years old, eleven years ago. It was small, about the size of her fist in the shape of a dancing young woman and her escort. They were in silver, their poses gentle even when spinning together. The melody was Idrisian, a childrens song about the first of her bloodline. The Morgensterns. A young Shadowhunter lost his way in the dead of night, only to be guided the way out of the darkness by the light of a single star. The first star to light up the sky, and the last one to fade over Idris. One as beautiful as the fallen angel it had been named after. The Morning Star. Clary had once lost her key and spent the whole day sobbing, believing she would never hear its sweet melody ever again. Someone had found it in the night and left it upon her pillow to wake up to. No one stepped forwards to take the praise when the household staff was asked.

It was a mystery. Even now, all these years later.

Clary raised a hand and ran a finger gently over the girls' smooth silver ballgown, winding the key and watching her begin to spin with her handsome young man. Just as the music died down and she was about to wind it again, there was a knock upon the door. "Come in." She called.

With a quiet clatter, the heavy mahogany door was opened and a brown head peered past, causing a smile to creep across her face as she sat up with a rustle of bedcovers. "Good morning Simon."

"Good morning Clary." He grinned, making Clary laugh internally- her fathers face if she knew that his daughter was on first name terms with her servant.

Simon Lewis was from a mundane family that had been torn apart by vampires. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had discovered the boy cowering under the table in the kitchen with his parents dead in the kitchen. She'd taken him in as her daughters servant when he was only six. But he was more her best friend than servant. He was nothing special to the eye, ragged brown hair and matching eyes with glasses perched crookedly before them on the bridge of his nose. He had no Sight, but that didn't matter.

Simon wandered over to the thick blood red velvet curtains and tugged them open, allowing the sunlight to stream in as he tied them back. Clary winced as the light stung her eyes, sighing out gently. "It's today, isn't it?"

A silence and Simon nodded, answering with regret in his voice. "It is."

"I do not suppose that you would like to take my place?"

A laugh later and the boy shook his head. "To wear a chest crushing corset topped off with a gown? Do you really think my hair has grown that long?"

Clary laughed too, swinging to her feet and getting up with a groan, eyes flickering around her bedroom- how different it was to most her age.

It had been a long and arduous argument between Valentine Morgenstern and his wife on the future of their only daughter. Jocelyn argued that Clary shouldn't be trained as a Shadowhunter, while Valentine pressed that she should. That she was of a noble bloodline of Shadowhunters. Eventually, they agreed on a deal-

She was to be Marked, trained so she wasn't useless, but that was it. Clary was a young lady, and that was her future.

Of ballgowns and dances, not seraph blades and blood.

Humming gently to herself, Clary slipped behind her screen and changed into her dark red morning dress, calling Simon afterwards to do up her corset. He had gentle hands, hands that never hurt her like her old maids did. It had taken Clary two weeks to convince her father to let Simon be the one to do her corsets, ignoring his snide comments about the boy looking where he shouldn't, that she was growing too attached to a servant boy.

"He might be a lovely gentleman." Simon told her quietly as he tugged at her strings. "You never know. Well, until tonight."

Clary laughed bitterly, wincing a fraction as the tightest string at the bottom of her spine was pulled on. "I hardly believe that this _Shadowhunter _gentleman will be entirely suitable. I am rather sure that my father chose him, not my mother. He shall be some uncouth _boy _who thinks himself the best Shadowhunter of his age, ugly, rich, strict and disgusting."

"Ah, I can see why you are worried. Expecting some rogue?"

"That I am." Clary muttered, taking as deep a breath as it was possible in her dress, smoothing the front of her skirt down. "I am more concerned that if he _was _chosen by my father, he shall be just like him."

"Punch in the face-able?" Simon offered and Clary tutted at him, slipping her shoes on with ease and braiding her hair back, knowing that the boy wasn't as good as her. "You should not say things like that. If my father heard you, you would be tossed onto the street missing your tongue."

Simon winced, raising a hand and prodding the tip of his tongue to make sure it was still there. "You've no idea of the nature of this boy?"

"None at all. Not even a name." Clary replied glumly, fixing the necklace with the Morgenstern crest of stars around her neck. A sigh later and her eyes flickered to the boy before she muttered out. "I must leave. Good day Lewis."

"Good day my lady." He grinned out, making Clary giggle as he swept off his invisible hat and sank into an exuberant bow.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

As Clary descended the wide and sweeping white marble staircase, drawing steadily nearer to the dining room, she heard a voice. A voice that was loud and harsh. Her fathers, for she knew it anywhere.

"_How_ dare_ you attempt to serve us breakfast on unsatisfactory china-!"_

"_I am sorry my Lord! But, I am not the one to clean or inspect the dishes; I only serve what I am given."_

"_What a smart mouth you have. You are excused from my service."_

"_But-!"_

"_Get out this instant and leave your uniform behind."_

Clary paused at the bottom of the stairs to listen to her father having at a maid. She'd been dismissed anyway, like most of them. If a maid lasted more than a week before incurring his wrath, it was a miracle. The older staff were more than used to his outbursts, staying well out of the way in the fear that he'd go on a rampage. It wasn't unheard of.

"Ah, good morning Clarissa." Valentine Morgenstern told his daughter as he adjusted his tie that matched the dark hues of his eyes. He was a handsome man, tall with white blonde hair. _Unusual _everyone who had met him for the first time had said _To have white hair and black eyes._ He had joked once to a group that had commented that his eyes matched his soul. Clary knew he hadn't been joking. She forced out a smile, knowing better than anyone not to antagonize him. "Good morning Father."

"I shall be with you and your mother in just a moment." He told her as he walked off towards the red carpeted steps that led to the basement level. Clary had always wondered why her father spent so much time down there in the apparent darkness with no one but himself for company. What was he doing? What lay down there? She'd never know, for the area was strictly forbidden. Once, when she had been maybe six, she had wandered down five steps… but not before her father caught her red handed with his eyes blazing and dragged her upstairs by her arm, dislocating her wrist and throwing her into her bedroom, locking it with a rune until the next morning for punishment.

She'd never gone near the steps again.

Clary proceeded to the dining room and spied her mother looking resplendent in a dark green dress that clashed beautifully with her eyes, eating her eggs and bacon in silence. But as her daughter walked in, she looked up and a smile spread across her face, raising a hand to rub at her wrist. Shadowhunter women were rare, but not unheard off. It would be shameful to society to have a woman in such a beautiful ball gown, but her arms as scarred as a whipped prisoner. They were made to wear dresses with long sleeves, or gloves that completely obscured the dark Marks.

Jocelyn Morgenstern was one of the rare individuals that wore her Marks with pride, turning up to balls and meetings on her husbands arm with her own bare, ignoring the stares and looks of disgust that were sent her way. If it wasn't for her notable marital last name, she would have been excluded from all occasions.

No one wanted to argue with Valentine, for his argument concerning his wife and all women who chose to become Shadowhunters was a convincing one.

"_These women _chose _to fight. Are they not allowed to wear their Marks with pride and show off their battle scars for fear of being excluded from society? They have as much right to bear the Marks of the Angel as we men do. Some women have done more for the Shadowhunter history than men have. I married a woman that is both beautiful on the battlefield as she is in the ballroom. Discriminating on who cannot fight based on gender must be ended."_

There had been arguments, of course. For and against. And even now in the late summer of 1866, the outcome wasn't decided.

"Eat your breakfast Clarissa." Her mother told her as she took a seat to bacon and eggs. Clary fought the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust at the sight of the eggs. She hated them. Normally, the chef knew. But today the youngest Morgenstern of the mansion's tastes had been forgotten.

"Mother, I detest eggs." Clary told her mother who looked up from her breakfast and groaned, rolling her eyes. "They are good for you, get them down you."

_I have no desire to eat something that came out of a chicken's backside _Clary thought internally as she cut one up with a little shiver at the bright yellow yolk. Disgusting.

They ate in silence, only looking up to acknowledge Valentine's return as he seated himself down at the head of the table with a low groan, the open curtains causing the sunlight to hit his hair and make it shine like white gold. There was a clink of china as he raised his cutlery. The room was in utter silence until he asked his daughter "Are you ready for tonight?"

Clary nodded, a little too stiffly. "I am Father."

"Come now Clarissa." He said in amusement, setting his knife and fork down. "It is a joyous affair. He is a handsome young man I assure you. You doubt my choice?"

"No, I do not." Clary said hastily, but she did. God only knew what 'handsome young man' he'd chosen for her. She knew his friends, what brutal and unruly creatures they were. The only one she could stand the sight of was Lucian, her fathers _parabatai. _He was a good man, the one who slid her new books to read under the table. The one who had more or less taught her to read when her tutors failed.

"Good." He said in a crisp voice, glancing up as the maid filled up his cup of tea, picking it up with his left hand and taking a sip.

It was a quiet affair, breakfast. One that Valentine left early, taking Jocelyn along with him. Clary ate the rest of her breakfast alone and in silence until Simon walked in, seating himself opposite, causing the girl to tut out "If my father saw you sitting there, he would throw you out for being lazy."

"Well, he can try. But I am a fighter, you of all people should know that." He put his feet up on the table, making Clary giggle. "Are your parents having another child?"

Clary arched a brow. "How should I know? Why do you ask?"

"Because it certainly sounded like they were trying last night. _All _last night, I might add."

"Urgh. Simon, I really and truly did not want to know of my parents nightly activities. What were you doing listening? Sitting outside their door (?)"

He wrinkled his nose. "I heard something."

"Well now you know what it was."

"No no. Not your parents, it was coming from the corridors. Like… someone was walking around." There was a light frown upon his young face. "It was… strange. I got there and the person was gone."

"Are you saying someone is wandering the corridors by night?"

"Wandering the town as well. You are familiar with the stories?"

Clary nodded a little- it had started when she was five. There had been tales of a figure, a figure with eyes as dark as a demons and hair as white as snow. Wandering Alicante by night, stealing everything from food to weapons. Valentine had put it down to a rogue werewolf that was of a pure white color and black eyes. It seemed he had been correct, for when the beast was slain, the thieving stopped. But then, a few months later, it started up again. No one seemed to be able to capture or even clap eyes upon the person or creature responsible.

"It makes me feel uneasy." Simon muttered, sliding his feet down from the table and getting to them. "I am no Shadowhunter, but I sleep with a knife under my pillow because of all this."

Clary burst out laughing. "You could not hit anything with a knife if your life depended on it!"

"Thank you for the confidence, Miss. Morgenstern. I shall see to you later. Have a good day." Simon said with a scoff, walking out of the room without another word. Clary groaned, closing her eyes for a second. She hadn't meant to offend him, not at all. If desired, she could have him punished… but Clary would never do that to him. She endured his little temper tantrums with good grace because who else would there be to talk to if he wasn't around?

No one.

She'd be Little Miss Morgenstern, all on her own.

Clearing her throat lightly, Clary rose to her feet and retreated back up to her bedroom where there was a dress, a massive ball gown hanging upon her mirror. It was a dark, dark red edged with black, a sweetheart neckline. Yeah… if only she had something to show off. So expensive looking that it made her blink twice. Trust her father to go all elaborate.

_I do not… want to do this. _She thought glumly as she raised a hand and let her fingers brush the tight fitting bodice of the garment. _Why would I want to marry some boy or man or whatever just because it is expected of me? To carry on a bloodline?_

She rolled her eyes, breathing out to herself. "I shall meet this rogue and tell him I am not like other girls. That love has to be earned, not forced upon someone. I refuse to follow such infernal rules."

Clary smiled to herself at the end, catching sight of her confident expression in the vanity mirror upon its table.

But inside, she was terrified.

_-Drop a review? Free cookies for all that do!-_


	2. A Bad Beginning

**Hey guys! Finally got around to updating this! Once again, it's AU. And much darker than I usually write, so mwhahaaha. Thanks for allllll the reviews! They made me smile so much ^-^ anyway, more would be much loved thank you! If people like this, I shall continue. So… cookies to all that review! White choc chip ones too. Yum. Cheers my lovelies! x**

* * *

Time seemed to fly by for the rest of the day, and Clary grew more and more nervous as the pendulum swung, her time running out.

In the blink of an eye, she heard her father calling in the evening for Clary to be dressed. Her hair was made up, piled on top of her head in a blaze of ginger fire it seemed and Clary thought of the opulent dark red ball gown upstairs, lavishly decorated with black lace. If she had been a mundane, she knew that that would have been inappropriate for a dance. But she wouldn't be the only one; red was the color of celebration. Everyone would be wearing red. Clary was thankful, because she'd blend in.

_Maybe I should wear white, seeing as this feels like a funeral _she thought mockingly as Simon tightened the strings at the back, making Clary wince a little- how was she supposed to breathe in this thing? Yes, they were supposed to be of the special kind that empathized on her chest, but what use was that when she had none? Goodness… her father had no expertise in this area.

"You look enchanting" was the first thing Simon blurted out, unable to stop himself. Clary smiled softly at that, ruffling his hair as he finished tightening her strings, turning to face him. His cheeks were red and she giggled a little- he was so very sweet to her.

"Thank you Simon." She told him and pressed her lips to his forehead, sighing out with her eyes fluttering closed and voice very nearly sad. "Do I have to do this? Really and truly?"

"No one can make you, Clarissa. We all must choose our own paths and follow them. Just as my path led me here, to you and your family where I can feel the path under my feet as the years go by."

"Goodness, Lewis- you sounded very nearly wise then."

Simon stuck his tongue out at her and another giggle escaped her. Clary twirled in her dress, the fabric billowing out as she did so. A sad smile spread across her face and she just said "It is time. Wish me luck?"

A pause and Simon took her smooth hands into his own rough ones, pressing his lips to the back of each one, breathing out against the right

"_You always have my luck, my Lady Morgenstern."_

Clary descended the wide marble staircase with her train following her, a smile upon her face as she spied her mother in a vivid blood red dress that clashed beautifully with her dark auburn hair.

"You look exquisite." She told her daughter, taking her hands into her own. Clary forced out a smile but Jocelyn could tell it was utterly fake, telling her daughter softly. "It will get easier my love, I promise you."

"You swear on the Angel?"

"Clary-" Jocelyn placed her hands atop her daughters bare shoulders, telling her gently "Our futures are not set in stone. They are subjected to change at any given moment, my dear. No one may see the future, except maybe some prophetic warlock. Tonight is a brand new step in your life."

"For better or worse." Clary breathed out rather bitterly, her heart hammering against her chest as if it wanted to escape and flee. Jocelyn was about to assure the girl that it would be okay when heavier footsteps sounded upon the marble of the stairs, alerting them both to the Master of the house.

Valentine was dressed in black trousers, matching shoes and a dark red tunic with black leather straps, each sporting a midnight buckle, keeping it closed. With his sheathed Morgenstern blade at his hip, hair smoothed back to reveal dark eyes that seemed like the depths of hell, Clary thought that he looked foreboding and distinctly regal.

There was a figure peering around the door to the kitchen and Clary spied Simon flash her a grin before closing it once more.

"Why the Herondale mansion is on the other side of Alicante, I shall never know." Valentine huffed, adjusting the strap of his blade and strolling forwards, taking his wife's arm and walking them forwards, the door opening for them as the footman pulled at it.

Clary followed in silence, her breath catching in her throat as the cold of the night nipped at the bare skin of her shoulders.

She was thankful that the entire carriage ride there, no one talked to her. Clary was steeling herself for whatever ugly fellow she was presented with. He was going to be old, she knew it. The Herondale's were a family she'd never met or heard of. Her father called them 'survivors.'

The Herondale mansion was pure white and Clary stared glumly as they rolled through the gates, knowing instantly that one of the occupants was the one she was to be partnered with. _Please, my Lord Raziel. My Angel. Help me. _Clary just thought as the carriage rolled to a stop, a low whimper threatening to escape, but she quashed it instantly as she was helped down.

There was loud chatter and laughter from inside the mansion that was lit up outside by witchlight. Clary walked behind her mother and father to the door, hearing "The Lord and Lady Morgenstern, with their daughter."

People immediately pounced upon Valentine, Clary noticed. He was a well connected man that was important in the community. It was like, she had thought, that he was a sun that they all seemed to hover around. An allure about him that she didn't understand, but others were drawn to.

Clary greeted all she was presented to with a wide smile, their voices annoying buzzing in her ears. She wanted to go home, curl up under her covers and go to sleep. Tonight was no dream; it felt like the beginning of a nightmare.

When it was time for the first dance, Clary faked her enthusiasm and took up position as the music began to fill the room, rising and falling with the Shadowhunters accompanying it.

She paid no attention to a single dancer until one spoke to her in a confident voice.

"_Good evening my Lady Morgenstern."_

Clary met her dancers eyes, finding them a curious gold color, and they were fixed upon her own. His hair was also gold, a little on the rugged side and tied back from his young and handsome face.

She inclined her head "A good evening to you too, Mr-?"

"Jace. I much prefer to be called that. Too formal this day and age is."

"A good evening to you Jace. A fine party, is it not?"

Clary watched the handsome young man laugh at that, shaking his head a fraction. "I suppose it is. To your taste?"

"Not really. I see very little artwork. In these old mansions, I expect to see magnificent pieces."

"I would be honored to show you after this dance, if that is agreeable to you my Lady?"

Clary felt a smile twitch onto her face and she nodded, muttering out "Thank you."

As soon as the dance ended, she took the young man's arm and allowed him to escort her into the drawing room that was locked until he opened it. She spied his outfit that was exactly the same as her fathers, but instead of black, Jace's leather and buckles were gold. And it suited him too.

"Do you know the Herondale's well?" Clary asked him as they stepped into the opulent room. There was a look of amusement about him and he nodded, saying in a voice that matched his look "I certainly do."

Clary bit her bottom lip lightly as she whispered "Do you know which one I am to be married to? Is he here? This is our engagement party, I know it."

"Yes my Lady Morgenstern. He is here."

She paused at that and sighed, looking up at the painting they were stood before. It was one by Claude Monet. Clary was a lover of everything and anything art related. Her forest green eyes took in the sheer beauty of the brushwork, a small smile appearing on her lips as she breathed out "It is beautiful. The quality alone…"

Jace chuckled and as Clary opened her mouth to speak about how he knew of this beautiful piece of history, her father strode into the drawing room, cutting her off as he said in a pleased tone "Ah Clarissa. You have met Mr. Herondale, then?"

Clary blinked and looked to the boy who took her hand into his own, bringing it to his lips as he told her "Jonathan Herondale, my Lady, at your service."

_Oh by the Angel- this was him. The one I am… engaged to. _Clary just thought, swallowing hard and forcing out a smile as she curtsied, telling him "A pleasure, Jace- I mean, Mr. Herondale."

_He knew. He bloody knew. Well done Clary, you have made an utter fool of yourself. He is your… fiancé, and you didn't even know. He is probably laughing in his mind… he looks that type._

She pushed her thoughts away as he flashed her a charming smile.

_Beware of what hides behind the beauty _just echoed inside her mind now.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Isabelle Lightwood was frustrated beyond imagining. Everyone had left without her simply because she had been slow with getting ready.

She huffed and fixed a sapphire necklace around her neck and let out a soft sigh, stepping up the stairs until she found her little brother Max who was reading at his table.

"Max! They went without me!" she exclaimed, strolling over and picking up his book, tossing it aside. He scowled at her for that, snapping out "What is that to me?"

"Walk with me to the Herondale mansion!"

"No! It is twilight. I do not like the dark."

Isabelle scoffed, folding her arms in an unladylike way "Baby. A little coward."

The boy flushed a deep red, getting to his feet and snapping "Hurry. I want to be back before the night draws in. I have passages to write."

"Yes. Sure. Come on." Isabelle ordered, dragging him out by his wrist, impatient to get to the party before the dancing was over. She was late, very late… but she was going to make it look fashionable when she strolled in looking resplendent in her ball gown. Quick as a flash, Isabelle put on her necklace with a heavy ruby hanging from the chain.

Alicante was beautiful by day, and even more glorious by twilight. The demon towers were glinting an auburn color as the setting sun hit it.

Isabelle next to ran down the dirt track with Max at her side, the boy looking disgruntled at being dragged out for such a reason.

"Mother ordered you not to wear that!" he suddenly said and Isabelle arched a brow "What are you talking about?"

"That whip. Coiled around your leg under that dress. Do you deny it?"

"I do not. But if you tell Mother or Father, I will burn your books."

Max growled at that and retorted with "You can try" as he kicked a loose stone.

As Isabelle was about to yell at him, there was a rustle from the bushes at her right, causing her to frown and turn, calling out "Hello?"

Silence.

Isabelle felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end and she muttered out "Do you have a sword, Max?"

"No. What is it-?"

She tensed up and reached under her dress, glancing down for a split second to grab the whip that was indeed coiled under there.

A scream rent the air and she stopped feeling for it from utter surprise- it was Max's scream. Isabelle turned and immediately felt a fist collide heavily with her face, knocking her clean off her feet and dazing her.

Blood was rushing through her head, pounding. The trees dark above her and Max's screams loud in her ears. As reality seemed to reappear, she saw a figure dressed in black stood with their hand around Max's neck, the boys feet clean off the ground. A scream escaped her. One of rage and fear for her brother and she scrambled to her feet, grabbing the figure by the back of their coat and yanking them back. The yell of anger was of a mans and Isabelle tried to get her fingers around his neck, but it was impossible from how much he was moving. He dropped Max though.

She buried her face into pale hair that was stained from dirt, a cry of agony escaping her as she was rammed backwards repeatedly into a tree, both hearing and feeling something snap in her back. A rib probably. The back of her head had sustained a good few blows too.

The whip from under her dress was ripped away and she lay there slumped against the tree with her head pounding. Screams and voices were muffled and garbled to her ears as she let her eyes close for a moment. It was like the world was ending around her.

It all went silent and suddenly her ankles were grabbed, yanking her flat to the floor. The back of her throbbing head hit the muddied floor and she gazed up into eyes that were as dark as the pits of hell, a mocking smirk upon his face as his hands slid up the outside of her legs, rucking her dress up to her hips.

Isabelle rammed her knee up, catching him in the side. He hissed in pain but never budged an inch as he shot a hand up, winding it into her hair and yanked harshly at it, causing her to scream in pain and shoot her hands up to try and tug his own away.

The boy let his lips quirk up in dark amusement, leaning down until his nose very nearly touched her own, breathing out with malice dripping from his voice-

"_We are going to have some fun, you little Lightwood bitch."_

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Clary avoided Jace as much as she could as the night progressed, watching him intently- he was a dashing young man, she couldn't deny that. Girls around him stared at him with desire in their eyes, and yet she felt nothing. He had been kind to her, but that was it.

"_Do you like him?"_

Her father's voice took her by surprise and after collecting her thoughts, she nodded and told him 'He is agreeable, yes."

"Excellent. If that is the case, the wedding shall be moved forwards. Say… three days? A Wednesday. Most lucky."

Clary choked at that and Valentine looked thoughtful, just saying more to himself "Or was it Sunday? No, Wednesday for sure." He looked to Clary who was frozen in a state of shock

_Married in three days-? Was he… insane-?_

She didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Clarissa, straighten out that expression this instant."

"I am just… shocked." She breathed, genuinely about to drop to her knees. It was all too much. She didn't want this. Never, ever had.

Valentine chuckled, putting it down to nerves and cleared his throat "Yes. The wedding shall be on a Wednesday."

Oh Clary knew why. The old Shadowhunter customs concerning marriage went something like-

_Monday for the sharpest blades_

_Tuesday for health upon your babes _

_Wednesday the best day of all. May every demon fall._

_Thursday for a warriors heart_

_Friday for sorrow and death_

_Saturday for mortal peril _

Plus there was the whole wedding dress etiquette too.

_Get married in gold, your life is sure to be bold._

She snorted internally, thinking about the colors- black for the gear of Shadowhunters, white for sorrow, gold for weddings and red for celebration.

"We shall have to find you a dress swiftly, won't we?" Clary heard her father say and she nodded, her eyes staring at him but not seeing. Everything was blank. She didn't want to hear anymore.

The door clattered and they both looked to the door where a young man stuck his head inside, looking around. Valentine cocked a brow and asked "Can I help? Mr… Lightwood, yes?"

"Alec Lightwood, sir. I am looking for my sister, Isabelle."

The man looked down at his daughter who shook her head, having never seen her in her life. "I'm afraid we haven't seen her. I recommend checking the garden. Pretty little lady like her."

Clary watched the young man nod a little, worry in his eyes and recede from the room. Valentine didn't look the slightest bit worried but as he went to say something else, there was a scream from the ballroom and he yanked his blade out instantly, pushing the girl behind him as he pulled the door open, ordering "Stay Clary."

She ignored him and followed instantly, the pull of danger leading her forwards. A girl was stood in the doorway with her eyes full of fear. Valentine was gone, and so was Jocelyn. Swords and seraph blades were drawn for some unknown reason and Clary watched, transfixed as they left the mansion. It was like they were marching to war. The dancing, champagne and music was utterly forgotten. Clary loved it. The more she watched, the more she wanted to be a fully fledged Shadowhunter.

On the way out, she spied her… fiancé, Jace. He was walking beside his father Stephen. His mother wasn't in sight. They pair hurried out but Jace caught sight of her and hung back, saying hurriedly "My Lady, are you-?"

"I am fine." She answered before he was done. Then to her utter surprise, he turned and left her standing there as he ran after his father. Not wanting to be one of the few that remained behind, Clary ran too.

She followed the hurried and swift footsteps that led to the wooded path that led towards the Lightwood estate. Everyone was milled there and Clary pushed her way through the crowd after Jace, freezing at the scene before her-

There was a girl lying upon the floor, sobbing into Maryse Lightwood's chest. She supposed that was Isabelle. She looked worse for wear, anyway with her dress torn and bloodied.

But then Clary made the mistake of looking up and felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. There was a boy hanging there, illuminated by witchlight. Something gold and sparkling hooked from the branch around his neck. It looked like a whip. He was dead.

Clary saw her mother make her way over and hiss to her "go home, Clary."

"I am fine Mother. What… what did this-?"

She said nothing, her face utterly white. In that instant, Clary noticed Valentine was nowhere to be seen. That was highly unusual seeing what had just happened. There was talk that the girl, Isabelle, had been raped.

The white-haired demon. But those finger marks around Isabelle's neck… it was no demon. None could enter Alicante simply because of the demon towers that protected them. A real man had done this. A Shadowhunter. Was he insane-?

Probably.

Clary felt a hand take her arm, words of "Come my Lady." She allowed the figure to walk her back to the mansion, knowing who it would be. Jace. She yanked herself away from his touch, muttering out "I will walk home. I am fine."

"You will not do such thing. I will take you home on my horse myself."

"Go away!" she just screamed at him, her eyes blazing and temper peaking. With her chest heaving, Clary growled at him "Go. Away. I would rather be torn apart by this phantom than be married to a _boy._"

Jace's eyes narrowed and he scoffed out "Boy? Silly little girl. You think I _want _to marry you-?"

"Excellent. Call the wedding off."

"Afraid I cannot do that. Your father would literally have my head. Probably mount it on his sword too outside your mansion. I tried to be charming, but you are _impossible._"

"Good evening, Mr. Herondale." Clary said coldly, staring at his figure. His hair had escaped its tie and was falling around his face in golden waves. The little light there was reflected off his eyes, making them seem almost ghostly.

"Good evening, Miss. Morgenstern." He retorted crisply, bowing flamboyantly and mockingly before turning and walking away, leaving her to walk home alone.

Valentine was home, she could tell. As soon as she closed the door shut silently behind her, her feet aching, she heard him yell in utter rage, a smash of glass as he no doubt threw one of the crystal glasses. Shimmering shards would be layering the drawing room floor.

"_Simon Lewis!" _he raged, voice echoing through the mansion all the way to the other side. Clary winced- he never shouted that loud unless he was more than furious. Furious to the point of wanting to kill someone. There were hurried footsteps on the stairs and Simon froze at the sight of Clary, his face startled from the master of the houses demand. She smiled weakly at him, mouthing him _good luck _before he vanished into the drawing room. Clary leaned against the dark gold wall, letting her eyes close as she listened- Valentine was sending Simon to the Lightwoods as a sign of good faith she thought she heard him say. They were going to need help with staff running off from fear of this demon haunting Alicante. The boy agreed to it, more from fright than anything- Clary knew her father was a daunting presence to be in at the best of times. And with him in this violent rage, she didn't blame him for giving in. She hoped her mother would return soon enough. Jocelyn would take her husbands face into her hands and press her forehead to his own, holding him until he calmed down. Clary had watched them through the crack of the door once. The elder woman had spoken to him in a calm and soothing tone, smoothing his moonlight hair back. She was excellent at calming her husbands raging temper and outbursts. Maybe that was a reason he loved her so very dearly? Clary had no idea. She'd never felt love or been in love. Never looked at anyone with a mind to hold them in her arms and kiss them.

She opened her eyes as Simon retreated from the room, looking flustered. Clary took his hands into her own for a moment before telling him "take my horse. I swear I shall come over to the Lightwoods tomorrow to visit you."

"You are too good to me." Simon muttered out, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Clary just stood there as the boy left the house. Gone before she could even tell him what had happened and how worried she was for the coming days.

She'd never felt quite so alone and confused in her life.

The clock was ticking. Three days.

_-Be nice and leave me a review? ^-^-_


	3. Eyes Open

***Yawns* it's 4:20am my lovelies. And oh look, an update! Thank you sooooo much for all the lovely reviews! They made me want to write the next already! So… the more reviews, the more motivated I get, really XD oh! Cookies for the ones that reviewed last chapter *throws cookies at everyone* and mega choc-chip ones for the people that review this chapter too. Yessss. It's not just Clace in this fic- you got Sizzy and Malec too! Do love some Sizzy and Malec. And if you've not guessed by now... I also have a love for Valentine and Jocelyn. Yup. ANYWAY. MORE SHIPS. How fun is that eh? XD anyway, off to bed right now. Excuse any spelling mistakes as… *snooooozessss* Review my lovelies! x**

* * *

Clary sobbed quietly into her pillow as the next morning rolled around. She sniffed and tugged the covers into her chest, staring at the walls before her. She'd woken up and become overwhelmed with sadness on the whole thought of marrying that Herondale. She would never show her sadness to her parents or in public. It was only when she was alone in bed that she let out her true feelings.

Simon was at the Lightwoods and she was alone.

No wait- there was a knock at the door and she hurriedly wiped her eyes, sitting up and forcing out a smile as a maid of Jocelyn's walked in.

Looked like she had someone to dress her and tighten her corset strings after all.

When she was dressed and ready, Clary walked downstairs to find her parents, pausing in the door of the living room when she did happen across them both; they were fast asleep upon the red velvet sofa, Jocelyn's face buried into her husbands face with his arms tight, protective, around her. But as soon as Clary turned to leave, her fathers voice spoke up, saying "Mr. Herondale sent you something. In the drawing room."

A pause and she walked towards the drawing room, wondering what he could have possibly have sent her. She blinked in surprise at the sight before her- it was a cage with a little bird settled in, its head under its wing, dozing lightly. She recognized it instantly as mountain bluebird. A male one from the intense sapphire blue coloring.

Against her will, a smile twitched onto her face- it was so beautiful. There was a letter with her name written in elegant cursive on the front too. She opened it and read

_Dear my Lady Morgenstern, I would be honored if you would join me today for a picnic on my estate. A carriage will be awaiting you at noon. Jace _

Clary groaned lightly and went to rip the letter up, but she didn't. Instead she stared at the crest of the Herondales atop the letter. It was pretty to look at. But then she glanced to the time and groaned lightly-

The carriage would arrive in half an hour. Great. Just great.

"Could you please take this beautiful little creature into the conservatory please?" she asked the nearest maid, picking the cage up gently "I think this little man would like the sunlight in there."

Clary swallowed hard and let her eyes close softly-

What a day this would be.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Isabelle never wanted to leave her bedroom again.

She lay under the covers with her eyes wide open. If she closed them or slept, she saw those midnight eyes. It was something she never wanted to see again. At the mere thought, she gasped quietly and tightened her grip on the covers over her face, muttering out "No. It is fine. Utterly fine." Then a sob escaped her and she shook her head, adding in a heartbroken voice "But it is not fine for Max. My fault. All my fault… by the Angel, it should have been me."

There was a rattle as a knock sounded upon the door and she screamed, throwing the covers from her and letting her eyes widen in utter horror- was _he _back for her? But no, it was a boy with brown hair and eyes, staring at her in utter surprise.

"Get out-!" she screamed at him, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him with precision, hitting him in the face and knocking him over into the wall. Isabelle whimpered softly and the boy got to his feet, groaning a little as he raised a hand to his head and she saw a narrow trickle of blood running down his cheek from where he'd cut it. She didn't feel sorry.

"Leave me alone-" she just choked out, getting to her feet like an avenging angel, still in her dress from the night before that was ripped and dirty. That boy, whoever he was… that utter monster had dazed her, knocked her out of it just long enough to gain control and dominate her. He'd rucked her dress up and just…

Isabelle stopped dead at the memory that made the memories rise like a fresh wound, a gasp stopping dead in her throat. She froze up.

Simon watched the girl with a surge of pity for her, for she looked utterly destroyed. He took a step forwards, saying hesitantly "Miss. Lightwood, let's get you out of that dress."

"Do not touch me." She spat with so much venom that he stopped dead, shocked by the hate and hostility burning within her eyes. He was afraid for a moment until he remembered that this was a girl who had just been hurt in the worst way possible by a man. He was a stupid fucking idiot for saying he wanted to help her out of her dress.

"I- I'm sorry. I just-"

"Leave me alone." Isabelle muttered now with no emotion in her voice at all. Simon sighed lightly and told her "Miss. Lightwood, you should come down and eat something when you feel up to it."

"Go away" was the only answer she gave him.

Simon shut the door behind him as he stepped out, very nearly colliding into the girls elder brother as he asked with a frown "Is she-?"

"She is traumatized. Were you expecting her not to be?" Simon retorted grumpily and Alec paused before asking "I want to see her."

"No. I think she should be left alone for a while, and only visited by female maids. Also, she would benefit from some potion to help her sleep."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No."

"Then your opinion is irrelevant." Alec retorted, his eyes narrowing. "I do not need some silly servant from the Morgenstern household attempt to tell me about my sister and what she needs."

"I was just offering my opinion. She is afraid of men around her at the moment." Simon retorted, walking off and leaving the young man standing there. Alec bit the inside of his cheek for a moment before taking on the boys words- she would benefit from something to make her sleep. Their parents were out at the present, in the city with the body of little Max. It would be the funeral tomorrow. Isabelle had to sleep tonight or she wouldn't be able to go. But… did she even want to go?

He had to do something. The grief of Max dying had hit him hard, but for now he was more concerned with looking after his sister. There was no way to help his little brother now… but he could help her.

There was a warlock that lived on the outskirts of Brocelind Forest that most Shadowhunters went to in search of help. It could be trivial things, but some were much greater. If they had the money, he'd do it.

Alec strode over to his room and reached under his pillow where he kept the stray coins. Most of it was in the bank and only his father could have access to it. It frustrated him.

He hoped it would be enough.

The young man snuck downstairs where a maid called after him "Master Alexander! You have a-"

"Not today." Was his only answer. He knew who it would be- some girl his parents had organized in advance to attempt to woo him. Like that would work when it wasn't the female sort he preferred. As gentlemanly as possible, he escorted the girls out and rode with them around the estate, being perfectly charming. When the time came for him to tell his parents his thoughts, he made something up.

Once it had been because he thought her ugly. Another, that she was rude. Then there had been the one that was too quiet. There had even been one that he said was probably pregnant already.

Alec knew deep down that one day, to keep his parents, family and everyone who knew them appeased, he would have to marry some girl. Force himself into loving her. He felt numb at the thought of having to have children with this girl too. That girl deserved someone to love and cherish her, not a man that secretly couldn't stand the sight of her and grew to hate the sight of her.

The mere thought of his future chilled Alec to the bone. Telling his parents was not an option. Just… there was no way in Heaven or Hell that he could tell them. A shiver went down his spine at just thinking about it. He'd often thought maybe he could find someone to love and they would run away together.

But that was more impossible than a Shadowhunter being half demon.

Alec stole his sisters' horse for his trip, knowing it to be faster from the races they'd had as younger children. No one stopped him as he rode out of the City of Glass and into the Idrisian countryside, the noon sun blazing overhead.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Clary thought the Herondale mansion looked beautiful by daylight. Its stones were the traditional grey and white and the lawns sweeping and emerald green. There was a figure waiting before the wide doors and she knew who it would be from the shimmering gold of his hair.

Her future husband.

When the carriage stopped before him, Clary made no move to open the door, letting the young man pull it open and cock a brow, offering her his hand. She stared at it- it was as scarred and rough as her fathers. He was well practiced with a blade and the art of battle.

She took it and allowed him to help her down, adjusting the periwinkle blue hat atop her head as she asked "A good day so far Mr. Herondale?"

"Miss. Morgenstern, call me Jace."

A pause and Clary just replied with "Call me Clary, then."

The boy nodded a little, a smile twitching upon his face as he went "Clary. How goes the morning?"

Clary glanced at him coldly and pulled away from him, simply saying "Dispense with the pleasantries. I remember your words from last night."

"I was angry. Upset about Max Lightwoods death and what happened to Miss. Isabelle Lightwood. She is a dear, dear friend of mine. Almost a sister to me."

Clary paused before just asking hesitantly "Is there news on her?"

"None just yet" Jace said quietly, and Clary could hear the sharp anger underneath his words; he wanted to find whoever had done this terrible act and skin them alive. Make them truly suffer before killing them. She didn't blame him and mentally wished him luck on his hunt.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad person. He was a young man who, like her, had been pushed into this marriage. They were both in the same boat.

Just for today, she would give him a chance.

Clary held out her arm for him to take, and after a moment, he did so, telling her briskly "there is an apple tree up on the hill. It overlooks Alicante. I think you will like the view."

She never replied to that, keeping her eyes fixed upon the floor as he led them forwards, a great sadness weighing her down almost as she realized-

One day she was going to have children with this man. When that time came, would they be a happy couple or hate the sight of each other? Clary was still pushing away all thought of her wedding night. There would be no escaping to her room that night in now two days time, that was for sure. The thought that she was going to be naked or scantily dressed before this young man caused a bubble of horror to form in her stomach- she didn't want to. It would be, in her mind, as if she was being raped like Isabelle too.

Clary refused to beg the young man to just not do it though. Refused point blank. She was a Morgenstern. She had their fire that supposedly came from Lucifer, the Morningstar himself. No, she would take what she had to with as good a grace as possible. Even if it meant letting the man on her arm ravish her.

She'd been wrong though- he wasn't ugly. Far from it really. Tall with golden hair and matching eyes. There was a leonine grace about him that not many Shadowhunters possessed. Clary found herself thankful that she had been matched up with a handsome young man, no matter how rude and headstrong he could be.

The young man in question led her up the hill to where a blue and white checked blanket was laid upon the floor under the apple tree with a woven wicker picnic basket waiting for them. Clary seated herself down and stared at the view.

He hadn't been lying for the sight that met her eyes was breathtaking. From here, all of the shimmering demon towers could be seen. The Hall of the Angel glinting in the high noon sun, Shadowhunters in black and ladies in red were strolling down the street. Of course, there were some ladies in men's trousers and in black gear. Clary had seen her mother dressed in one- what a dark beauty she had looked like, even out of her dress.

Clary's attention snapped back as the wicker basket was opened and Jace shoved a jam sandwich at her, cocking a brow. She blinked, stunned. Just like that? Never before had she met a young man that seemed as… rude as herself.

"I make good sandwiches." He just told her as she took it and Clary froze in shock- _he _made it? Not the cook or some maid? _He _had?

She bought it to her mouth and nibbled a little, finding it, to her secret disappointment, to be divine. But still, she couldn't believe it. He'd done it himself.

Now, what kind of man did that make him-? She wasn't sure. Normal young ladies would be disgusted to hear such things, or the way he acted, but Clary liked it. He was more laid back. He didn't… care that she wasn't perfect. He wasn't trying to change her or insulting her actions or words.

"The jam matches your hair" he just said now, and Clary stared at him incredulously- did he really say that? She smirked and just leaned forwards, pulling the sandwich apart and deliberately smothering it all over his face, saying innocently "But it matches your face so much better."

He laughed. He actually laughed. Clary was stunned to the point of something like fear as he simply, grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it from being tucked into his black trousers, wiping his face on it to be rid of the apricot jam.

"If you see a bee nearby, tell me. Nasty little things that want to steal your sandwiches. Much like ducks" he just told her and Clary spluttered out "Why are you not mad? You should be mad."

Jace shrugged, reaching into the basket and pulling out a cookie it looked like, shoving it whole into his mouth in the most ungentlemanly manner possible. As soon as he swallowed, he answered with "It's too hot to get angry, even in this shade. Besides, why would I be angry?"

"I smothered an apricot sandwich all over your face."

"You are amusing, Clary. There is a fire inside of you that I rather like. You are stubborn like myself, and hotheaded too. Of all people I was shoved with to marry, you are not that bad." He gazed at her for a moment and Clary was taken aback- the hostilities of the previous night were gone and he… liked her?

This was too much. She changed the subject.

"I loved the gift. He is beautiful."

Jace could tell she wanted to avoid these talks and allowed her. He simply replied with "I'm glad. A little place near the Southern side of Alicante sells the birds and I saw him."

"And thought of me?" Clary guessed shrewdly. The only reply she got was a cheeky grin.

Her heart skipped a beat at that and she fought back the urge to punch herself in the chest. _No _she just thought to herself _are you… smitten by him, Clary? _

_Maybe I am._

_How is that possible?_

_I have no idea at all. But fate has been kind to you, Clarissa; you have been handed a golden boy that maybe likes you. Truly likes you. Not just saying these things because he has to, and just because you are both to be married._

_I have only known him for little more than a day though. It simply is not possible._

_There is a thing called 'love at first sight'_

_No. That is not possible._

_You are talking to yourself in your head, Clary. If that is possible, then love at first sight is too._

Clary shoved away her internal conversation and just turned to gaze at the boy as he asked her what she was going to call her little bird.

She had no idea at the moment.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Alec was bored of riding by now. He was fast approaching the Brocelind Forest edge and he kept his eyes sharp and attentive for sight of the house. Or mansion… he didn't know what it would be like… he'd never gone on the hunt for some warlock before.

And there it was; through the trees was a good sized house standing there. It looked like some mundane house but for the purple smoke tinged with green that was trickling from the chimney. This was the place.

Alec stepped forward, wondering what he should do- call for this warlock to come out or knock? He opted for knocking.

After rapping a few times, there was a low rumbling from inside the house that made him take a step back in surprise. It was like an earthquake that didn't move the earth. The door was yanked open and he simply stared at the figure stood there with sleepy eyes. Alec had seen warlocks before, but this one made him blink in surprise.

He'd obviously been in bed from his appearance. The warlock, the man was young and distinctly oriental Alec decided. He wore black trousers that had been hastily pulled on and his red shirt was open, causing Alec to notice he had no bellybutton. His feet were bare. With his midnight hair ragged and falling into his eyes, utterly out of control, Alec just thought he looked like some foreign prince that had drank too much and spent the night in the company of wayward and wild girls. Then there were the eyes themselves that made the Shadowhunter stare- they resembled a cats with the vertical slits, surrounded by gold and green that shone vibrantly as the sunlight hit them. The warlock stepped backwards to retreat from the light, raising a ring laden hand to his hair, rumpling it up further.

Alec had never met such an intriguing… could he say man-? Was that possible?

"Yes, Shadowhunter?" he asked grumpily, fiddling with a silver hoop in his ear. Alec paused with his mouth half open before asking "I came to buy something from you."

The warlock cocked a brow at that, his exquisite eyes flickering up and down, causing Alec to add hurriedly "I require a sleeping draught. For my sister. One that will not let her dream."

For a moment the warlock just stared at him, but then asked curiously, Alec noticing the smudge of black around his eyes. Like there had been charcoal there "What is your name, Shadowhunter?"

"Alec."

"Your last name? Or are you an unfortunate soul that does not have one?"

"Lightwood." He added and the warlock chuckled lightly, but Alec heard the bitter edge in it. He'd obviously heard of them. Alec knew his parents weren't overkeen on Downworlders of any kind. It was a reason he hadn't told them of visiting this warlock. They would have been against it.

But he said nothing in response but for "Magnus Bane at your service, Alec Lightwood. Sleeping draught, hmm?" he turned away and Alec went to step inside, but he turned and just shot out, raising a hand and jabbing a finger in his direction "Take a single step inside pretty boy and I'll have your toes."

Alec stayed outside, peering into the hallway that seemed to be an explosion of color. Paints of every color were lining the walls. It was… bright. So bright that he even took a step back from it.

When Magnus returned his shirt was buttoned up but for the top two and he had a little bottle containing a sky blue liquid inside. As Alec went to take it, the warlock pulled his hand back, simply saying in a pleasant voice "Payment?"

Alec dove inside his pocket and pulled out the coins, dropping them into the mans outstretched hand. He watched Magnus cock a brow, then simply upturn his hand and let the coins drop to the floor, saying in a once more grumpy voice "There is not enough here."

With a scowl, Alec crouched down and scooped the coins into his hand, muttering out "Sleeping draughts cannot be that much."

"Oh yes they are, little Shadowhunter. One wrong move while making this and you might find yourself never waking up again." Magnus told him matter-of-factly, causing Alec to snap out "I have no more money with me. Show some decency- this is for my sister who was raped last night. My little brother was hung right above her. Everytime she closes her eyes, what do you think she sees? Because it's certainly not rainbows and fucking butterflies."

The warlock was silent at that and Alec hoped that he would yield and give it to him. He was staring at him in such a way he felt uncomfortable.

_Stop staring at me as if I am something to be ogled. You've seen a Shadowhunter before. _He just thought in annoyance, but then realized he'd gotten it wrong- the warlock was gazing at him as if… no; he wasn't going to even think it.

"I will give this to you" Magnus told him now and Alec felt his heart jump with relief- Izzy would be sleeping well tonight. Not plagued by dreams and nightmares of the trauma's she'd faced the previous night.

"But." Magnus continued and Alec froze "I want one thing."

There was a little grin that was threatening to escape the warlock, Alec could tell, causing him to ask hesitantly "What is it?"

"I want a kiss."

"_Excuse me-?"_

The grin escaped him and Alec glared- he looked like the cat that had gotten the cream. Or was getting it. The Shadowhunter shook his head, spluttering out "of all things, _why that?_"

"Because I think you have nice lips. Been dying to have at them since I first opened this door."

Alec glared. "I think you are mistaken" he swiftly lied "I do not kiss men. Or warlocks for that matter."

Manus sniggered, to the boys' utter annoyance. He _actually sniggered. _And then he just replied in amusement "Did you know, little Lightwood, that in some cultures, they cut out your tongue for lying?"

"You swear? If I do this… you will give it me?"

There was a pause and the warlock just leaned forwards, telling him with their noses very nearly touching, Alec staring into those eyes that both entranced and caused shivers of discomfort to creep down his spine. "I swear." He slipped the little bottle into Alec's trouser pocket and cocked a brow as if waiting for something. _Oh _Alec realized, feeling embarrassed, annoyed and suddenly, curiously, shy. _He wants his… payment. _

As he didn't move, the warlock groaned and rolled his eyes, crossing the last few centimeters and crashing his lips to the Shadowhunters own. Alec immediately went to pull away, his eyes widening it utter surprise and shock, but he felt a hand grab the front of his shirt, holding him still. He was too stunned to react again as lips parted his own a fraction, and then a moment later, it was all over and he just blinked hard at the warlock who was shooing him out of his doorway.

"Just one more thing" Magnus called after him and Alec glanced back, waiting for whatever it was. What now?

"Yes?"

"You must stop by and visit me when you are free. I insist on it."

"And if I do not?"

The warlock wasn't bleary eyed anymore as he shut the door, leaving Alec stood there, wondering what he'd do.

As he walked back towards his horse, he was still blinking hard as he grabbed the reigns and heaved himself up with the bottle safely inside his pocket. When the Shadowhunter turned away, urging his horse into a gallop back towards Alicante, he just couldn't stop thinking one thing-

_Did I just have a warlock kiss me-?_

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Clary had to admit that it hadn't been a bad day at all. Jace had walked her around the grounds, then the city. He'd bought her a new parasol that was edged with electrum wire. She made him promise not to tell her father about that. He swore on the Angel.

She found herself liking the boy. Liking him a lot.

Clary felt guilty that she hadn't visited Simon like she'd promised, but tomorrow she would for sure. Jace had told her that the Lightwoods were good people and he'd be fine. She believed him… even if he did call Simon 'the dumb looking mundane with hair like a mop.'

When she returned home with the night falling fast, demon towers glinting, she heard giggling coming from the rose garden. To her amazement, Clary watched her mother laughing while she sped around the fountain in the middle, neatly dodging her husband who was the one chasing her. Clary had never seen him look so very young and carefree with a wide grin spread across his handsome face. He always seemed severe and rough. Not… like this. _Playful. _It was an extremely rare occurrence, and one that only his wife bought upon him.

As Clary climbed out of the carriage, she heard a loud laugh that meant he'd caught her and as she watched the man press his lips hard to her mothers' cheek while she simply slapped his arm, another laugh escaping her as she leaned her head back against his chest.

Suddenly, his head snapped up and grin faded at the sight of her and Clary watched him release Jocelyn who merely smiled at the sight of her, stepping forwards towards her daughter, leaving Valentine stood there looking, to Clary's utter amusement and hilarity, awkward. It was like she'd seen some wild, terrible animal roll onto its back and purr like a kitten. He left without a single word and Clary never heard her mother speak.

She blinked as the woman arched a brow, asking "Yes Mother?"

"I said, did you have a nice day?"

"A nice-? Oh. Yes. Yes I did. Jac- Mr. Herondale is… very agreeable. A fine young man."

"Come with me-" Jocelyn just said now, taking her daughters hand and leading her inside. Clary trotted after her mother past the endless corridors that were lined with the woman's priceless artwork. Paintings of Alicante, the magnificent mansions of the City of Glass and the demon towers themselves. Her talent knew no bounds. She led them both to the master bedroom where she let go of her daughters hand and crossed to the opulent wardrobe, reaching down and picking up a wooden box with the Fairchild crest carved into it. She set it down upon the bed, telling Clary. "This was mine. Before you were born. When I married your father… I want you to have it."

Clary was shocked as her mother pulled out the beautiful pale gold dress that was trimmed with lace. Even the train was rich with it. A sweetheart neckline and even a veil that was such a pale gold it seemed very nearly white. The back consisted of rich golden satin ribbons, forming the corset.

"Truly-?" she muttered in a broken voice- it was priceless. A truly unforgettable gift.

Jocelyn's eyes were almost glowing as she nodded, smiling out "Do you like it?"

"I simply adore it."

"Then it is yours." She told her, pressing a kiss to her temple. Clary just clutched the dress in her fingers with two things dominating her thoughts. One, she was terrified. This wedding was really, truly happening. The day after tomorrow, she would be Mrs. Clarissa Herondale.

The other part was excitement.

She couldn't help it.

Pure and utter excitement.

_-Drop me a review? ^-^-_


	4. Waking Up

**And the next. Yes, The Infernal Devices characters will appear at times as well. Anyway, wedding next chapter! So call this a filler chapter for now. Review and motivate me to write it faster? Cheers x**

* * *

_She was getting married tomorrow._ The thought refused to leave her mind and as Clary left the dining room after breakfast, she collided into someone who had just arrived. She hurried to apologize before realizing just who it was, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Luke!" she laughed out, not bothering about etiquette and manners as she flung her arms around the man. He chuckled a little at that, patting her back a few times before setting his hands upon her shoulders, holding her at arms length. Clary gazed up at her father's _parabatai _who had been in London for the past month or so. There had been an incident at the Institute there and he had been dispatched there.

"How was London?" Clary asked as the man slid his arms from her and he wrinkled his nose a little "Busy. Very busy. But overall it was brilliant. Actually, I bought you something back. Wait here-"

Clary beamed and watched his retreating form as he returned to the carriage. She stood there in the hallway impatiently; Clary loved his gifts.

When he returned, he had a package wrapped in brown paper in his hand. "I remembered you saying you wanted this one, so…" Luke grinned, his ocean blue eyes sparkling as Clary took it and ripped the paper away in an unladylike way. It was hard to be serious around Luke since when she had been younger; they had play fought with wooden swords. When Clary had caught him with it, he'd make a big show of dying and collapsing onto the floor.

Jocelyn hadn't been too happy at all. Valentine just found it amusing.

Clary beamed at the book in her hands- Jane Eyre. She laughed and told the man with her grin stretched to breaking point "Thank you!" she opened the inside and frowned a little; it was signed by someone. Like they owned it.

"Oh-" Luke added with a chuckle, taking it from her and gazing at the name "I didn't buy it. I asked a young man at the London Institute where I could find it in London and he gave it to me for you. Told me it was better than any copy I could find in a shop."

Clary cocked her head a little at the name- William Herondale it said. _Herondale. _

"Was he, by any chance, related to the Herondales in Alicante?"

"Yes. If I understand correctly, he is Master Jonathan's cousin."

"Hmm." She just muttered out and Luke noticed instantly, inquiring "You do not like the Herondale's?"

"Lucian. I am getting married to one… tomorrow." She just told him quietly and the man choked, laughing out "Excuse me-? Who to? I mean… which o-" he stopped dead, understanding instantly as he nodded "Ah" Luke muttered in defeat "Master Jonathan."

"Mmmhmm." A pause and Clary had to ask "Why are you not married yet? Have you not found anyone to love you?"

A flush of red crept into his cheeks at that and he murmured out "I guess my heart just belongs to one person, and they have not realized yet."

"Who is-?" Clary started, but stopped dead as she heard a laugh behind her. "Lucian! Finally!" Valentine exclaimed, strolling forwards and embracing his _parabatai _with a wide grin upon his face. Clary spied her mother walking behind him with a smile upon her face. She said nothing though.

"Seeing as all the most important and special people in my life are present, it would do well to break the news before we announce it to the public" Valentine started in a pleased voice. Luke frowned lightly and Clary's expression was identical. The white haired man didn't hesitate as he said "Our family is growing once more." He patted his wife's stomach.

Clary truly beamed at that- she'd always wanted a brother or sister. Finally at long last, she was getting her wish. Luke just spluttered out "Congratulations!" but Clary noticed it seemed forced. He sounded stunned for some reason.

"Thank you" Jocelyn smiled, looking pleased, but tired. No wonder she had been a little under the weather lately. She was pregnant.

"Has Clarissa told you about the wedding tomorrow?" Valentine now asked and Luke seemed to return to the present as he nodded, chuckling out lightly "Rather soon, don't you think?"

"No time like the present." Valentine simply relied, his tone crisp and businesslike. Clary wanted to flash him a filthy look, but desisted- he would see it. She swore he had eyes in the back of his head at times.

She cleared her throat "I am going for a ride. My presence has been asked for." She neglected to say by just who and hurried out before anyone could stop her, leaving the book safe on the side.

The truth was that she wanted to visit Simon at last.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndballGowns-**

Isabelle, to Alec's relief, slept through the night thanks to the potion he'd bought. If 'bought' was a suitable word for what he'd done. That damn warlock.

Speaking of that damn warlock, Alec growled in annoyance as the fire in the fireplace suddenly flashed blue and a ball of paper fell out. _Go away _he just snarled internally, throwing the ball into the fire. He knew what it would say. Something along the lines of the last twenty that had things like-

'_Come back soon pretty boy'_

'_That jacket you wore when you came round. You should never wear it again.'_

'_Stop ignoring me'_

'_I watch you while you sleep'_

'_All night'_

'_Yes. That was a lie'_

'_But I would like to'_

'_Let me Alexander?'_

It had been nonstop. In the end, Alec had sent a message back saying that he needed to be left alone, but the warlock ignored them.

He had no idea what to do.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndballGowns-**

Simon groaned as he found Isabelle's door jammed. But as he looked through the keyhole, he saw it wasn't locked with a rune, but with a key. That was a relief. He drew his hand into his pocket and pulled out the brass set of keys, staring at them glumly- there were next to twenty five. Oh well. He stuck the first one in… nothing.

It was number seventeen that was the lucky one and Simon stepped inside. He stopped dead inside, dropping the keys to the floor at the sight before him.

Isabelle was awake with a dagger resting over her heart, point nicking it. Spots of scarlet blood stained her white nightgown.

"Go away!" she snarled out quietly with her tired and shadowed eyes narrowed. Simon debated on what to do; run for help or try to talk her out of it.

"What would you do if I went for help?" he asked her and she laughed out "Kill myself before you could find anyone."

"And if I stay?"

"I will still stab myself. And you if you try to stop me."

"Your life saved and a cut? I think I'll risk it" Simon said calmly, closing the door softly behind him and turning around to face the girl. She looked an utter mess with her midnight hair not been brushed for a few days, no make-up or a wash. There were still traces of mud on her arms from where she'd been forced to the ground.

"Miss. Lightwood, I know I am only some servant… but I-" he swallowed hard, eyes flickering to the knife in her hand that was frozen. He had to do something. "I want to help you." He nodded, and the girl laughed, shaking her head with angry tears burning in her eyes. "I do not need help. No one seems to care anyway- my brother went out and got me a sleeping draught, did you know?" she seemed to swell up as she hissed out "he just wanted to knock me out. I know what sleeping draughts look like. As soon as he came in, I just faked being asleep."

Simon sighed lightly, taking a daring step forwards with his hands raised a little to show there was nothing in them. "Miss. Isabelle-"

"Go away you petty little servant boy! You are not even a Shadowhunter! A mere mundane! _Why _should I listen to something like you?!"

Simon refused to let her angry and upset words get to him as he went softly "Because I _do _care. Your family does as well- your mother is worried out of her mind. Same as your father. They are scared to come up and talk to you because of how you might react. And your brother? Yes he bought you that sleeping draught, but it wasn't for some reason you have thought up- you have not slept for days. It worries even me, and I do not even know you. You are hurting. Let someone help."

There was silence and Isabelle never let the knife go once as she laughed out bitterly, voice low "It was my fault my brother died. I was too slow getting ready… I made him come out with me. To escort me to the ball." There were big fat tears rolling down her face as she added in a broken voice "My whip… I am not allowed to wear it out and I hid it under my dress. They used it to-" she stopped dead, her voice breaking up once more.

Simon groaned internally- she just blamed herself for her brothers death. "Miss. Lightwood. Isabelle… it was _not _your fault. In the slightest. It was that bastard who decided to kill an innocent boy and harm a truly beautiful young woman who did it. _His _fault. And for that, he will pay."

Isabelle frowned lightly and just went, ignoring everything else he'd said "You think me beautiful?"

Simon was taken aback, but he nodded, bewildered as he said truthfully "You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen."

A pause and Isabelle glanced down, snorting out "You are lying. I look like the mess I am."

"You are beautiful right now." Simon just muttered out, his cheeks going a fraction red- it was true. Even though she _did _look like a mess, she still looked divine. Like some newly fallen angel.

She laughed. She actually laughed Simon noticed, the blade for the first time quivering in her grip. He just added "Do you think your little brother would want you to do this? Truly?"

A pause and Isabelle whispered out "He would be so… angry and disappointed." Her face went white and her eyes widened in horror, flickering down to the knife that she let fall onto her lap, gasping out under her breath "He would burn all my pretty dresses for even thinking this." She grabbed the knife once more, but as Simon went to fling himself onto the floor as she raised it, it merely sunk into the wall while the girl buried her face into her knees and sobbed.

He just watched her in stunned silence for a moment, but then she just sniffed and cleared her throat, saying in a strong, clear voice "I will be fine. I swear it."

"Are you sure Miss. Lightwood?"

Isabelle paused before saying "It's Izzy. What is yours?"

"Simon."

The smallest of smiles crept upon her face "Simon. You can go. Take the knife with you, I do not want it in my room anymore." She told him, arching a delicate brow as he didn't move. "Chop chop" she tittered, making shooing motions with her hands.

Simon concluded as he retrieved the blade that she really was going to be fine.

He retreated from the room and dropped the blade topped with the Lightwood family crest in the weapons room before making his way downstairs where he received a pleasant surprise.

Clary was stood there in the entrance hall with Alec Lightwood, looking nervous and awkward. At the sound of his footsteps, she looked up and caught sight of him. She beamed and ignored Alec, walking forwards to the bottom of the steps where she said in amusement "Hello Lewis."

"Hello Morgenstern." Simon grinned and Alec just blinked as the pair hugged- she hugged her _servants-? _Strange girl. Very strange girl.

Alec cleared his throat and just told her "I must be somewhere. Good day Miss. Morgenstern and I look forwards to the wedding tomorrow. Mr. Herondale is my _parabatai… _so I hope you look after him. I know he will look after you."

Clary smiled weakly and nodded. As soon as he left, Simon blinked in utter shock and spluttered out "Hold up- are you getting _married _tomorrow-? It's _you _I've been hearing about-?"

With a hard swallow, Clary nodded. Simon was utterly dumbstruck and just asked weakly "I knew you were meeting that man… but getting married just a few days after-?"

"You and me both." Clary sighed out sadly, causing Simon to snarl out "Is he a wanker?"

"Simon!"

"No, I mean it Clary. This Herondale… is he kind? Do you like him?"

Clary groaned and took the boys shoulders into her hands, telling him gently "I will be fine, Simon. Trust me."

"Hmm. Will you be saying that tomorrow night when he tears your dress off?"

With a scowl, Clary slapped him across the face and yelled "Do you think I am not scared?! That I have not thought of this?! I am scared out of my bloody wits at times Simon! I do not want to marry, but I have to!"

Simon was silent for a few moments, but then said quietly "Let's just… run away together. Then you will not have to marry him."

With a heavy groan, Clary shook her head while forcing back tears- Simon just looked so angry and his glasses were in danger of falling off the end of his nose. He'd never looked so young.

"I am fine Simon. I cannot run away with you."

"Clary-"

"Simon! No! I am getting married to Jace and that is that. I will be fine when it is over."

"I love you. I've loved you since the day I became your servant."

Clary stopped utterly dead, staring at the boy with wide eyes- had she heard correctly?

"Simon." She just said quietly "I need to leave. There are wedding preparations to be attended to and-"

The boy listened to the rest of her words sadly, watching as she turned away and hurried away without a second glance. _Nice going Lewis _he just told himself angrily _now she will never look at you the same way again. Why did you open your big fat mouth? Of course she does not love you! _

Simon sighed sadly and turned away too, walking back towards the servant quarters-

Life sucked.

_-Drop me a review?-_


	5. The Wedding

**Hello my lovelies! It's wedding time! Dun dun dun. Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews from last chapter ^-^ they meant a lot. Drop some more? Thankie much! x**

* * *

The day of Clary and Jace's wedding was sunny without a single fluffy cloud staining the perfectly blue sky. Clary had been woken up at the crack of dawn for the ceremony and spent the day being dragged around upstairs for her make up. Then down for a pedicure. Then back up for a dress final fitting. Then hair. Then finally she could put her dress on.

She looked exquisite she had to admit. The dress fit her perfectly. For once in her life, Clary was glad she and her mother had such similar builds and shapes. She gazed at her reflection sadly, stood in the room alone while the others ran around looking for flowers. Clary sighed lightly, telling her reflection quietly "Here goes nothing. Just get through the day without crying, Clarissa. Yes? Yes. Good."

The door opened and Clary spun around to see her mother walking in dressed in a beautiful vintage silvery dress with gold runes for the wedding stitched into it. She beamed at her daughter, pressing her palms together and laughing out "Goodness me. You look so very beautiful and grown up my dear."

Clary smiled weakly "Thank you Mother."

Jocelyn heard the slight waver in Clary's voice and sighed lightly, raising her hands and taking her daughters into them, squeezing as she said gently "I never would have let your-" she paused then tried again "What I mean is Jonathan Herondale is a good person. His whole family is. Your father trained the boy since he was born all the way until he was ten for Stephen."

That was news to Clary. She had no idea that her father did know the young man to a certain extent. No wonder it had been him especially who had been chosen.

"Come on my little love" Jocelyn told her now in a soft voice, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to her daughters forehead. "You will be fine. I have faith in you."

Clary sniffed a little and Jocelyn tutted, stroking the girls cheek with a thumb "Come on- no tears. You will ruin that lovely make up."

She nodded and Clary swallowed hard, laughing out brokenly "Does this mean I have to move out?"

Jocelyn smiled weakly and Clary knew straight away that she would find her possessions at the Herondale mansion for tomorrow. She was being uprooted so violently she couldn't get her head around it. It was so sudden.

There was a call from downstairs that the carriage was here and Clary felt her breath catch in her throat-

No going back now.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Simon was furious.

Since he was a mundane and simple servant, he wasn't allowed to go and see his best friend get married. It made him want to cry with frustration and sadness.

Simon stood at the window staring at the last carriage that was waiting for Isabelle. She'd come around in leaps and bounds since he'd helped her and demanded she go. He would have asked her to let him slip into her carriage, but they would see that he wasn't any Shadowhunter.

"_I thought Clary was your friend?"_

The girl herself came down the wide and sweeping staircase with a frown upon her face. Simon thought she looked beautiful in a light bronze dress with golden runes around the flowing hem.

He sighed and simply nodded, muttering out "My best friend."

"Then why are you not going?"

Simon scoffed and pushed his sleeves up, narrowing his eyes- Isabelle understood instantly. She suddenly looked thoughtful and the boy was taken aback as she dashed forwards, grabbing his wrist and saying quickly "If we hurry, we can get there just in time."

"But I cannot-"

"Oh hush. You will when I am done."

Simon just sat in the girls room upon a chair while Isabelle shoved his sleeves up some more and drew out some gold ink and some black, saying sweetly. "Sit still and I shall be right back."

"I-?"

She was gone.

Simon soon understood when she returned with clothes from Alec's room; black trousers and a white shirt complete with bronze waistcoat and matching jacket. She sighed in relief as they fit him relatively well, muttering out "I thought you were about the same size as my brother. Just a bit skinnier."

He watched her paint ink patterns, Marks, onto him. The _voyance _rune onto his hand and a few others most Shadowhunters had. Then the golden wedding ones.

As Simon stood before the mirror, he blinked in shock. "I look like a-" he started and Isabelle purred out "A Shadowhunter."

"If I get caught… I will be flayed alive."

"Don't get caught then." She smiled and grabbed his hand, not pausing a second as she dragged him down to the carriage and shoved him inside, Simon spluttering out "What do I do at the-?"

"Stick close to me. And avoid the people who know who you really are. Definitely my brother and Valentine Morgenstern. He would go utterly and completely mad if he found out there was a mundane at his daughters wedding. You are not very important at all."

"Thanks (!)"

"You are so very welcome" Isabelle grinned, seating herself opposite him and banged the side of the carriage for them to move.

They were silent nearly half the way until Simon asked hesitantly "How do you feel?"

Isabelle looked over and just went "I feel perfectly fine."

"In twenty four hours?"

"Yes."

Simon looked at her in exasperation and Isabelle turned her nose up, gazing out of the window as the carriage rolled onwards. They were heading into Alicante itself and Simon had never seen the interior. It was exciting times.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Jace swore to himself as he adjusted his tie, cursing the infernal thing for being quite so complicated to do up. He gazed at his reflection, staring at himself. His outfit consisted of black shoes and trousers, a cream shirt, light gold tie and dark gold waistcoat. It was all topped off with a smart black jacket with gold trimmings and runes on the cuffs.

The door to his room was locked to stop anyone coming in. He just wanted to be alone. Jace sighed as he sorted his hair, wrinkling his nose up at how terrible it looked smoothed back and… _smart. _He ran a hand through it and messed it up again. The tousled look was much better suited for this attire… even if it didn't match the occasion. His wife-to-be liked it messy, and since he was marrying her, he supposed he should have it how she liked.

Clary Morgenstern. Soon to be Clary Herondale. Was she as depressed as he was this morning? Would she be crying in utter horror or excited? He was quite the catch, he had to admit.

Jace paused now as he realized that he was going to have to draw the rune for love and devotion upon his wife. And she would do the same. He looked down at what he was wearing and paused- he'd never been to a Shadowhunter wedding before. He merely went to the after party and got drunk. He was regretting it now. What a fool he was going to look like stood there taking his clothes off.

By the Angel this was such a complicated mess. He didn't feel cheerful at all. By the time he bought his wife back to his room he'd prefer to sleep, not consummate their marriage.

Jace heard a knock upon the door but he ignored it. Fucking maids.

"Jace?"

It was his father. Jace paused before replying gruffly "What?"

"Let me in."

"No."

"Son…"

"Go away."

"You get out here. You are going to be late. Clarissa's carriage has already set off."

Jace rolled his eyes and shoved his stele into his back pocket, muttering under his breath "Yes sir (!)" he strolled over to the door and unlocked it, strolling out and past his father who just went "Jonathan-"

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with."

It was just them both in the carriage, his mother gone ahead to get their seats and sort out the Hall.

There was silence until Jace asked hesitantly "I… I mean, when it comes to the uh, runes… do I just-?" he stopped dead and Stephen chuckled, shaking his head a little. "No you do not just take your clothes off. There are children in the congregation."

"Then how?"

"Well in the olden days, Shadowhunters would take their shirts off and do them there. But now we don't. Instead, the vows are spoken and runes come later that night when you are both alone. That what you wanted to know?"

Jace let out a low sigh of relief- he didn't mind stripping but he wanted to know for sure.

This was going to be a long day.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Clary was surprised just how many people were here for the wedding. It was amazing. The ones she recognized were the Lightwoods, the Herondales up front in the families section. There was Hodge Starkweather looking awkward in a corner next to Michael Wayland and his wife. There was Luke with his sister Amatis. There were a few Truebloods and Jocelyn's parents. Her grandparents. Clary noticed sadly that there was no one from her fathers side of the family. An only child and his parents long dead. All these people were his… family.

Clary just gazed at Jace's mother Celine. She looked so young and beautiful with her golden hair. She didn't have to guess hard where Jace had gotten the best of his looks from.

She stopped peering through the door as her father walked up the aisle looking rather resplendent in his gold shoes. Clary wondered where the hell they had come from. They were something she'd like to burn.

He shooed her back outside, muttering out "Jonathan is not even here y-" but then he stopped dead, staring at the newest person to stroll inside. Clary spied a black haired boy in black trousers, a white shirt and dark gold waistcoat. Valentine's expression flashed between anger and then annoyance. Without another word he strolled off towards and boy and led him outside. Clary wondered who he was.

The Hall of the Angel was utterly full as Jace finally arrived, flashing smiles at whoever he had to. His mother sent him a small but cheeky grin as he passed and he sent her one right back. She was criticizing his hair silently, he knew it.

Jace stared upwards at the glass ceiling as he stood up front with the priest. Vicar. Dog headed voodoo priest. Whatever he was called, he truly didn't care. He just wanted it over. At least they didn't have to write vows, just the traditional I Do.

It was hard to write vows about someone you didn't know well at all.

And then have to throw into bed and ravish her the entire night for the marriage to be sealed. Fucking Valentine Morgenstern having a spell put secretly upon them. His father had let it slip the previous night and Jace had thrown a vase in utter fury at the wall where it shattered into a million pieces. Clarissa was going to think he wanted to have sex with her on their wedding night because of the old bloody traditions. No. It was her father who had caused this mess. He called it _insurance. _Like… the man was combining the families, the astronomical wealth. What else could he possibly want? For them to have children? Jace felt so very awful and guilty- what if Clary… what if she begged him not to do it? He was no monster, he could never be. Not with her. Such a pretty little thing that he wanted to protect against the outside world and its injustices. Maybe she didn't love him… but he loved her. If she did ask him not to do it, those gorgeous eyes of hers wide and full of tears…

He had no idea what he would do.

The doors opened now and Jace swallowed hard, glancing to his side where Alec his best man was stood. He looked as glum as he felt. It was only Isabelle and some boy though, not Clary. She dragged him down and aisle and pushed him into a seat next to Aline Penhallow.

Must be a new lover of hers. Another one.

When the doors opened again, it really was Clary this time. She looked truly exquisite he had to admit.

Isabelle sighed at the sight of Clary- she looked so very beautiful. She leaned forwards in her seat to cross to the last spare one at the end of the row when someone took it. Isabelle saw a flash of black hair and was left staring at the back of a head. Rude.

Clary continued walking down the aisle looking a picture of beauty with her father at her side. The boy next to her turned and looked directly at Isabelle, a wide grin upon his face as he went quietly "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

Isabelle let out a quiet gasp of utter horror at the boy- it was him. He was a dark prince now, his hair no longer white. He held out his hand to her, saying quietly "Sebastian Verlac. Isabelle Lightwood yes?"

Isabelle just stared at it and Simon suddenly jumped as a hand grabbed his own in a tight grip that hurt. She looked terrified, frozen on the spot. Simon looked to the boy who just chocked a brow and looked away again, lowering his hand. Why was Isabelle so scared? His attention was dragged from the black haired girl to the ginger one who had made it to where Jace stood.

She looked heartbreakingly beautiful.

Clary's heart was hammering against her chest as Jace took her hands into his own, suddenly aware of how much the congregation was staring at them. She wanted to cry and run out as fast as she could. Never stop running no matter what. Jace squeezed her hands lightly, obviously understanding and feeling something similar.

"You look so beautiful." He told her softly and Clary let herself look up to meet those amber eyes, having no idea what they would be like. Lustful? Bored? Angry maybe? But no; they were soft and warm. She felt a jump in her chest as if her heart was trying to escape. He squeezed her hand again as the ceremony began. The words seemed to mix and mash together and Clary kept her eyes fixed firmly upon his own, unable to move them. He never looked away either. A feeling rose inside Clary and she wondered if this was a little thing called Love. Clary didn't listen until it was finally time.

"Do you, Jonathan Christopher Herondale, take Clarissa Adele Morgenstern to be your lawful wedded wife?"

A pause and Jace inclined his head a fraction, saying a clear, strong voice "I do."

"Do you, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, take Jonathan Christopher Herondale to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Clary took longer to answer, her voice failing her each time. But eventually she nodded, saying clearly like Jace "I do."

"Are you doing runes now or later?" they were asked and Jace smiled out "Later." The priest nodded and Clary watched him grin and say loudly to the congregation "Then by the power invested in me by the Angel Raziel himself, the Clave and Covenant, I pronounce you man and wife." He looked to Jace and just went "You may kiss your bride."

Clary tensed up as the crowds cheered and rose to their feet in a massive wave, clapping as they did. Jace leaned forwards and touched his lips to her own and Clary felt as if time itself had stopped. She let her eyes close for the few seconds that he kissed her in such a sweet way that she forgot about the people that were calling their congratulations.

Jace led them down the aisle and outside where a carriage sporting golden runes was waiting for them. He helped her inside and settled down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as the carriage started to roll and Clary looked to the- no. Her husband and smiled as wide as possible. Or at least, as authentic as possible. "I am perfect." She replied, taken aback as he raised a hand to her cheek and leaned forwards, asking quietly with their noses very nearly brushing "Can I kiss you again my dear wife?"

Clary froze at the request- had he really just asked that? She never replied, just merely crossing the last few inches and pressing her lips to his own. They kissed passionately for the duration of the trip, Clary burying her hand into his golden locks that were so silky and fine under her fingers. She felt like losing herself in this boy. He was enchanting.

When they broke apart, Clary's face was flushed red. There were spots of red in Jace's too. He looked so surprised at them both.

As they rolled to a stop before the Herondale mansion, Clary gazed up at it- her new home. Jace climbed out first and held out his hand to help his wife down with a smile upon his face. "Welcome home" he told her quietly and Clary flashed him a sad smile that he understood instantly. After a pause, Jace grinned devilishly and caused the girl to scream in surprise as he picked her up into his arms. She couldn't help it; she giggled.

"This is the entrance hall" Jace told her as he stepped inside, holding her tight to his chest. He walked them across the white marble floor to the nearest door that he said was the drawing room. The next one was the music room.

"Do you play the piano?" Clary asked curiously and he nodded. She grinned at that, demanding he play for her sometime. The next place was the dining room, then living room. Clary asked if his arms were hurting but he merely ignored her and tightened his grip.

When there was one last place left, Clary knew where it would be- his bedroom and her new one too.

He set her down upon his bed and she looked around at the place; it was very much like her room back home but neater. His four poster bed had black hangings instead of her red ones.

Clary had no idea what to say, sat there feeling so very awkward. To break the silence, she just asked "Can I ask something of you, Jace?"

He blinked and nodded, taking a seat next to her "Of course you can. I'm not… scary am I-?"

Clary smiled weakly at that and just went "My best friend. Simon Lewis. A servant, and… now that I have left home, my father will get rid of him. Could you employ him-? I really, truly do not want him thrown onto the streets. He means so much to me."

Jace seemed to stare, but then he nodded "Anything you want. Do you want anything else?"

She was taken aback by his attitude to her. He just couldn't stop staring at her… like he was utterly and completely transfixed. Entranced.

Clary shook her head and Jace raised a hand to cup her cheek and her eyes widened, panic suddenly setting in as he leaned forwards to kiss her once more and she flinched. He stopped dead, meeting her forest eyes with his own aureate ones, frowning a little "What's wrong?"

She swallowed hard and just muttered out "I am fine."

Jace looked skeptical and Clary hurried to get to her feet, spluttering out "I think I hear everyone arriving. Let us just go and dance." She half ran towards the door, looking back at the young man who was rising to his feet. He just merely walked over to her side and took her arm.

Clary just closed her eyes as they walked back to the main part of the mansion where people were strolling inside. Jace led them to a back room that she hadn't shown her- the ballroom. Her eyes widened as she looked around at the exquisite place. On the floor, burned artistically into the wood was the Herondale crest. The place was crowded and Clary spied Simon still with Isabelle and gave him a little wave that he returned. She noticed he looked awkward.

Not as awkward as she did she was prepared to bet.

People, some strangers, some she knew came up to them and congratulated them. Clary smiled as best as possible and thanked them. Some, like Luke for instance, could tell she was nearly close to crying and breaking down.

After the first dance that both she and Jace led, bodies pressed together, the others joined in and Clary used it as an excuse to escape and find Simon. He was stood outside where the night was falling fast, leaning against the wall and watching the last rays of the sun hit the demon towers of Alicante. As soon as he saw Clary, he threw his arms around her, saying quietly "Hello you."

Clary held him at arms length and just blinked at his attire and 'runes'

"Where did you get all that-?"

Simon grinned "Isabelle Lightwood. Like it?"

"You look like a Shadowhunter!"

"I know! I love it. I look… sexy."

Clary just covered her face with her hand and shook her head before sighing out "Look Simon- Jace is going to employ you. I asked him. You do not have to worry about Father kicking you out."

Simon stopped dead at that, his eyes widening "Excuse me-? I never knew that."

Clary sighed and nodded "I know him. He will sooner or later since it is me that… he keeps you for."

There was silence and Simon couldn't believe it-

She was still looking after him. Even after what he'd admitted to her.

No matter the class or standing, they were best friends.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Inside later that night, Isabelle was stood alone next to the door watching everyone dance with a glass in her hand. She knew he'd turn up.

"_Ah, good evening Miss. Lightwood. Can I call you Izzy? I shall call you Izzy."_

She had gotten over her initial fear and just looked to her right with eyes narrowed with hate. "The sheer cheek of you to come to this occasion."

The boy, Sebastian, cocked a brow at that and reached forwards, taking the glass from her hand and raising it to his lips, chuckling out after a sip. "Did you have fun? Because I certainly did." He leaned forwards and smirked into her face, breathing out as he shoved the glass back into her hand "Your little brother screamed. Did you hear him?" a delicate laugh escaped him, one full of dark amusement. "But then, so did you. Screamed like the little bitch you are."

The glass in Isabelle's hand shattered, slicing her palm. She refused to make a sound, no matter how much it hurt.

With a smug smile, Sebastian whispered into her ear. "Doesn't it bother you? That you were too catatonic to attend your own brother's funeral? Your family is ashamed of you. Can't you see it in their eyes when they see you?"

Isabelle just closed her eyes instead of flinching as he pressed his lips to the spot just under her ear and added so quietly she almost missed it "I'll be seeing you very soon." He backed off and flashed her a devastatingly handsome smile, but to Isabelle when she opened her eyes, it was a leer from the devil. The boy left and she became aware a moment later of Simon dragging her outside. She was just so numb.

"Isabelle?" Simon asked in concern, taking her face into his hands. She just looked in shock. When she finally met his eyes, she shook her head a little with her eyes so very wide. "He is… he's here-" she just said and Simon understood in an instant, growling out as he shook her gently "Who is it Izzy? Tell me who."

"I just… he gloated."

"Isabelle! _Tell me!_"

Tears were brimming in her eyes and Simon sighed lightly, hesitating for a moment before pulling the girl into his chest and letting her sob, smoothing her midnight hair back gently.

Whoever was responsible, he was going fucking kill them for this.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

When the party was over, Clary realized as Jace led her upstairs that the moment she'd been attempting to avoid was coming. By the Angel no. Please.

As Jace closed the door behind them, lighting a few witchlight rune stones that lit the room up in a soft dim glow, he asked her "Did you have a good time?"

She smiled and nodded as he turned to face her. Clary said nothing as her husband raised a hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb. He was beautiful, Clary couldn't deny it. He made her want to kiss him at a single glance

As Jace pressed his lips back to her own, Clary felt his sure, careful hands move around to the back of her corset, feeling his fingers tug gently at them, the golden strings tickling her back.

Clary let her own hands reach up and push his jacket off his shoulders where it crumpled to the floor. With her fingers shaky she undid the buttons of his waistcoat and tugged it off him, dropping it to the floor, his tie following suit. Clary let her eyes close as his fingers brushed the bare skin of her back. It sent little shivers down her spine.

Swiftly and as carefully as she could, the buttons of his shirt were tugged open and Clary ran a hand up his toned chest, staring at the inky black Marks there. A pause and she snagged the stele from the young mans back pocket, causing him to pause at her back, only a few strings left as she raised it to rest over his heart, keeping her hand steady as she started to draw, thinking as hard as she could _don't mess it up Clary. Please. _

When the one over his heart was done, she pushed his shirt from his lean shoulders and placed a hand atop his chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed, biting the inside of her cheek as she reached behind and yanked the rest of the strings open, attempting to detach her thoughts as she let the shimmering dress fall from her petite form and stepped out of it.

_Just get it over with _she heard her thoughts say shakily _just do it._

Jace just stared up at the young woman as she straddled his hips, eyes locking upon his own and raised her hand to his arm. Refusing to stop staring at her perfection, he just ignored the sting as she scrawled the last rune. In the time it took for her to complete it, he'd kicked his shoes off along with his trousers and underwear. And then taken off her own and let them fall off the side of the bed. Jace wondered what Clary was both thinking and feeling as her hands was traveled the entire way up from his hips to his chest, tracing the rune over his heart with a forefinger, gazing at it intently. He could feel her heart hammering against his chest as she leaned down to press a kiss to it afterwards.

When she was done, Clary let the stele roll off the young mans chest and onto the creamy covers that were no longer neat. A moment later she let out a quiet gasp of surprise as he flipped them over, snagging the stele and dipping head down to press a swift but hard kiss to her lips.

Clary groaned lightly as he pressed his warm bare self to her own, his chest hammering against her own. It was like they were racing each other using their hearts. Jace was a beautiful young man and he was hers, no matter what. She didn't know how to feel about it. As he drew the runes over her heart and arm, Clary closed her eyes and rested her head back against the pillow. A shiver crept through her and as the boy trailed delicate kisses up the middle of her chest. But then his bare thigh brushed her own and she felt ice shoot through her.

"Stop." Clary gasped out, horrified by the tears that were burning in her eyes- lying naked under Jace who was just as bare… it was just too much. All the emotion she'd been suppressing the entire day just came up to the surface in a violent and hostile wave, a horrible choking sob escaping her.

Jace stopped instantly, his eyes widening in utter surprise. He didn't get off her, but he did ask in concern "Clary?"

"Please" she finally gave up "Please don't make me." She cried silently, raising her hands to hide her face- by the Angel he was just going to laugh and call her something like pathetic. Maybe she was.

But then Jace rolled off her and laid next to her instead, placing a hand upon her shoulder and making her face him. Clary peered through a slit in her fingers, scared to see his reaction and look of disappointment. But there wasn't anything like that; he just looked worried. The boy looked older beyond his years and there was a deep sadness about his aureate eyes as she asked.

Clary flinched as he raised a hand to her cheek, stroking his thumb gently across it. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked quietly and after a moment just replied, her voice shaky "I do not… want to do this. Please."

Jace just gazed at her and Clary added in a mutter "I'm scared."

A pause and the boy just leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to her lips, soft and sweet. It was like butterflies in Spring. With his comforting touches and soft words, Clary just told him "I know this must be done."

Jace cocked his head a little and just asked with a frown "I won't hurt you. You do know that, yes? You are my wife. So beautiful." He pressed a kiss to her lips once more, breathing out "Don't cry. Just tonight, then never again. I promise. No. I swear on the Angel that if you never want to do this again, you don't have to. I do not mind nor care. As long as you are happy." He looked as if he wanted to add more, but had stopped there. Clary noticed it, wondering if… he did care for her. She wasn't just 'Mrs. Herondale' but his actual wife.

"I'm sorry." She muttered in response.

"Don't worry." Jace replied, taking her hand into his own and bringing it to his lips for a moment, eyes fixed solely upon her slightly red own. Her tears were gone now and she didn't feel like crying anymore.

"Do you trust me?" Jace whispered softly, his other hand stroking her side absentmindedly. Clary just let herself go still and silent before nodding, telling him as she rested her forehead against his own, the light of the witchlight low and casting shadows of their figures upon the bed all across the wall. His eyes looked like molten pools of gold.

"_I trust you."_

_-Drop a review? ^-^-_


	6. Happy

**And the next chapter! Just a little one since my muse is being an annoying little shit. Anyway, thank you for the loveeeeeeeely reviews from last chapter ^-^ they made me squeal all happy. Anyway… MOREEEE REVIEWS MY DEARS. Thanks and next up soon ;D x**

* * *

When the next morning came around, Clary woke up staring at the ceiling. Wait- why was it so dark there and-? _Oh._ She realized _Jace's room. Not my own._

The young man himself was fast asleep next to her, an arm of his draped over her bare side. Clary just gazed at what little of his face she could see under his hair- his eyes were closed. She swallowed hard and glanced down at the covers where they were both naked underneath and memories of the previous night rushed to the surface. She groaned lightly and laid her head flat back to the pillow, gazing up at the canopy of the four poster.

It hadn't been a bad night, like she had been expecting. Jace had been gentle and conservative with her. At some point in the night, Clary remembered with a dark red blush that she'd gotten over her fears and worries. For the last part of their wedding night, it certainly hadn't been her who was on her back.

The arm that was draped over her moved the slightest fraction, making her jump and heart start to hammer against her chest from the surprise. Golden eyes gazed at her and she heard a quiet voice say "Good morning wife."

Clary just stared at him for a moment before replying "Good morning husband." A pause and she leaned down, hesitating a little before brushing the honey colored hair from his eyes and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. A hand slid up her back, rubbing it gently. Clary just let her eyes close as they kissed tenderly for a little while. When they broke apart, Jace just told her "For the honeymoon-"

"I- can we wait a little while before doing that?" Clary asked in a squeak-like voice. The boy nodded "That is fine. Just tell me whenever you want to go." He raised a hand and set it to her cheek, thumb tracing her bottom lip with his eyes fixed solely upon her own. "I want to tell you something Clary" Jace said quietly and she just gazed back, waiting for him to continue. After a moment, he told her softly "I do not even… know you well. But I think I might be in love with you."

She was taken aback by that- marriage didn't essentially mean 'love.' She knew some married couples were never happy in their marriage. Or that some were merely friends. Some hated each other. Only the rare few actually fell in love with their husbands so very deeply and Clary was beginning to think she was one of them. The lucky ones.

Clary said nothing but rose from her warm spot under the covers and hitched a leg over Jace's hips and seating herself there, pressing her chest flat to his own as she rested her cheek atop his shoulder. She let her eyes close, listening to the steady beating of the young mans heart and the way his chest rose and fell against her own as he took a breath.

"I think I do too." She admitted with her eyes still closed, so very relieved that fate had been kind to her and she had this boy for herself. Never in a million years had she imagined she would be married. Happily married. For now at least.

Jace pressed his lips to her forehead, saying against it "Do you truly mean that?"

"I do."

Clary felt him smile against her and she squeaked once more as he flipped them over, hovering above her. After brushing a few stray strands from her eyes, Jace just leaned down and pressed a hard but passionate kiss upon her lips. Clary raised a hand and wound it into his golden locks, pushing gently down so she could kiss him back.

For now, everything was perfect.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Alec hated the patrols of the outskirts of Brocelind Forest. It was usually him and Jace on the morning patrols, but not this morning. No, this morning Alec knew his _parabatai _would be fast asleep in bed with his brand new wife after a long, long night.

Maybe he did feel a little bit jealous that he had to share his fighting partner now. He knew it would happen sooner or later, but still. The day Jace had told him that he was to marry this Morgenstern girl, it made him sour. Alec hoped he hated the girl because then he would spend more time with him. By no-

Alec had seen the look in the boys golden eyes when he was with that girl, Clary. He thought the world of her, and he couldn't believe it. Just… _Jace was in love?_

It was all the thoughts that were crashing around inside his head that made him unaware of the figure that was following him with hungry eyes. Suddenly, a hand grabbed at the back of his hair, winding into it and yanking him to the floor. The seraph blade was thrown into the woods.

Alec hissed and kicked upwards hard at the vampire that was trying to get the upper hand, its fangs fully extended. He could tell from the crazed look in its eye that this was a very new one. And wild at that, totally unable to control itself. But it wasn't stupid- instead of going straight to bite him, the vampire had grabbed all weapons on him and thrown them aside. As the fangs drew ever closer, Alec trying in vain to kick him off, the vampire suddenly and without warning collapsed onto him and went still.

Alec gasped and threw the vampire off him, rolling onto his stomach and just found himself staring at dark red boots.

"_Dear dear Alexander. I have seen ten year olds with more fight in them than you." _

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Alec got to his feet and stared at the warlock stood before him looking amused. Then his eyes flickered down to the vampire, tutting out "Dead. Much like its fashion sense. You might want to stake it- I only nicked a little vein inside its head to knock it out."

Alec sighed and stepped over to where his seraph blade had fallen and picked it up, setting the tip over the vampires heart before ramming it in. He didn't bother to watch anymore as he looked at Magnus who was walking away.

"How did you know I was coming?" Alec called after him. A moment later he heard a low laugh "I saw you coming. Thought you were coming to visit me for a start."

"You see the future-?"

"No. I have a window and rather good eyesight."

Alec flushed, feeling suddenly stupid. He gathered up his weapons and slid them back into place, hurrying after the warlock and calling "Wait!"

He was ignored.

With a scowl, Alec just snapped "So you send me all those questionable notes about wanting to _watch me while I sleep,_ and now you will not even talk to me?"

Again, ignored.

Alec was full on scowling and just dashed forwards, stopping dead before the man before he could take another step, asking. "Why do you even like me so much? I kill your kind." Magnus gazed at him coolly before simply telling the Shadowhunter "I think you cute, but there is no point in pursuing a man who will not embrace who he truly is."

A rise of color crept into Alec's cheeks at that, muttering out "I know who I am."

"Know yourself so well that you allow your parents to send you on little dates with _ladies?_"

Alec clenched his jaw at that- how did he know?

"Well, it isn't like I could just tell them." He huffed and Magnus snorted, ramming his hands into his trouser pockets. "You could" he simply said.

"And get kicked out of Alicante."

The warlock paused at that, but then took a step forwards until they were face-to-face. "Do you mean to say" he started, "that you would allow yourself to marry some girl, force yourself into loving her and pop out a few little Lightwoods?"

"I do not-"

"You are giving up a life with love if you allow yourself to be trampled over like this" Magnus told him accusingly.

_Stop hitting my weak points _Alec just growled internally, trying to shove aside the words that were stinging him. Magnus was right of course- he was giving up a whole life for one that could be… safe.

"I have never been in love" Alec just retorted now, feeling suddenly cold. "So I have no idea what I am missing."

The warlock fell silent at that, and Alec was half expecting him to shoot back with some witty comment on how he was a fool. But no, instead he just asked in a curious voice "Do you want to feel it?"

Alec had never really thought about it like that before. _Did _he? It was wild and untamed territory that he was utterly inexperienced in. He couldn't truly tell if this warlock was being serious with him, or just playing around with his feelings and emotions.

"I do." He replied hesitantly. There was a pause and Alec swallowed hard and very nearly pounced as he pressed a sudden and hard kiss to the warlock's lips, taking himself and Magnus aback. Alec backed up afterwards, clearing his throat and muttering out, avoiding looking directly at him "For saving me. I have to…" words died in his throat, but a moment later he forced them out. "I have to finish patrol." Without looking back, Alec plodded on, feeling hot.

He half hoped the notes started up again.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

After breakfast, Isabelle went off on her own to the Morgenstern mansion. She needed to talk to the man of the house, and instantly.

Isabelle was led through the place until she reached the drawing room where Valentine was sat with a thick leather-bound book before him. He marked his page and closed it as the maid showed her inside.

"You are in charge of finding my brothers killer, Lord Valentine, yes?"

He surveyed her through dark eyes for a moment before leaning back and inclining his head "Yes Miss. Lightwood, I am."

"I know who it is." Isabelle exploded as soon as he finished, her eyes widening. "His name is Sebastian Verlac. I- he changed his hair colour. It is no longer white, but black."

Valentine snorted gently and got to his feet, telling the girl lightly as he scribbled the details down onto a sheaf of paper "I will take your words into consideration and find this boy. No worries, Miss. Lightwood, he shall be bought to justice. Thank you for the information and I'm glad to see that you have recovered from your ordeal."

She hadn't recovered, but Isabelle smiled and made it look like she was just fine. Would she ever be fine? She didn't think so.

As soon as the girl was gone, Valentine tossed the notes into the flames that were crackling in the fireplace, prodding them with a poker so they curled up into ash.

They were all getting just a little bit too close for comfort now.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Clary spent the whole day inside and in Jace's company, finding him even more perfect than she had thought him in the first place. He'd even talked her into going to London for a few weeks or so with him the next day.

"You swore you'd play the piano for me." Clary told him accusingly after dinner, the whole mansion to themselves after his parents had retreated to London for a month on Clave business. They'd see each other there the next day.

Clary was actually excited. It wasn't the honeymoon, but they were heading out together to see the world, one bit at a time. She couldn't wait.

"Another time." Jace told her with a smile, slipping his hands into her own and tugging the girl close, pressing a soft but passionate kiss to her lips. Clary felt a quiet giggle escape her, taken aback by how fast she'd fallen in love with this boy. As long as he was nearby or holding her, or merely holding her hand, then everything was fine.

Clary had been shocked by just how powerful an emotion love was. For something she'd never felt before, she couldn't stop feeling it now. And she didn't care.

She was Mrs. Herondale now and nothing could change that. It was like they had known each other for years, not mere days.

"Spoilsport." Clary simply told him and swung their hands lightly. Jace nipped gently at her lips, leaning forwards to whisper into her ear "Are you still in pain?" he freed a hand and let it rest atop her abdomen. Clary felt her cheeks burn scarlet at that and the young man caught sight of it, chuckling against her cheek "You are so adorable when you are embarrassed. Now, are you?"

"A little." Clary admitted. No one had warned her just how painful sex was before she'd gotten married. It wasn't surprising, as Clary knew just how much of a taboo subject sex was in this day and age. She felt even more embarrassed at the realization she didn't have much idea on the subject. Jace knew so much more than her, and Clary was sure she hadn't been the first girl he'd ravished. But he'd been gentle and true to his word.

"First time is always the worst. You'll be fine tomorrow." Jace told her softly, pressing his lips gently to her own. Clary laughed lightly at that "And how would you know?"

Clary was expecting Jace to just say that he'd heard about it from his friends or something, not go "I've been known to partake in the odd little activities with girls. You're not _my _first, Clary. Does that bother you?"

"No. It does not bother me at all. But I warn you now- reengage in these activities now you are married and I will castrate you as you sleep. I swear on the Angel."

Jace flashed her a proud smile and pressed a hard kiss to her lips, laughing out "That's my beautiful stubborn wife."

Clary rolled her eyes and twined her arms around her husbands' waist and rested her chin atop his shoulder, letting her eyes close.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up in bed together, talking about anything and everything from the food they liked to favorite colors. Clary found out Jace had a horse and Jace found out Clary loved horses. He told her that his own was as good as hers now if she wanted.

She felt… happy. Happy and content.

_-Review :D_


	7. London

**As I said before, some TID with maybe some twists will be appearing as well ^-^ so hellllllllllo Will, Jem and Tessa. Anyway, yes! An update to sink your teeth into! *throws cookies* those are for the lovelies that reviewed and will review this chapter ;D thanks a bunch and next soon! x**

* * *

London was amazing. Never before had Clary visited somewhere so beautiful yet rugged at the same time. With the air thick with smoke, it was more like some fantasy world from her imagination.

The trip didn't take as long as she thought it would. London was literally over the ocean, days away. But with a Portal that was provided by a warlock as soon as Jace paid him, one named Magnus Bane it sounded like. He was an eccentric looking man, whoever he was.

Clary kept a tight hold of Jace's arm as they strolled down the darkening street. He mentioned something how daylight came and went at a different time halfway across the world. So that it was afternoon in Alicante, but nightfall here. Clary didn't like the dark much, even more so when the lights in the street flickered. Were they gas lit ones?

"Keep close sweetheart." Jace told her quietly, his honey blonde head shimmering under the light. Everyone Clary saw wore a hat, but not Jace. No mundane could see them, so he hadn't bothered putting one on.

She felt nice and safe with Jace by her side. Her old life was left behind and now this young man was her new one. Clary still felt shy and afraid at times, but she was getting better. She hadn't been Mrs. Herondale for an entire week yet, but she was loving it.

"Ah- here we are." Jace suddenly said, making Clary jump. She blinked and glanced up at the Institute that was facing them, bathed in darkness from the pitch-black sky. There was a pair of flaming torches at either side of the door, lighting the way up the few steps.

Clary stood with her hands together as Jace rang the bell that echoed through the place. A shiver ran through her as she waited for someone to answer the door. Suddenly a figure shot out from within the shadows towards Jace, causing her to scream out "Jace-!" instantly the boy turned and struck the attacker in the face with a well placed punch, knocking him out. He crashed to the floor and was still. As the door opened, the light filtering out, it hit the figure and Clary heard Jace groan out

"_Oh William."_

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Alec's day was going from bad to worse. There was a new girl waiting to be charmed by him and he just couldn't handle doing it anymore. Just… he refused to carry on the charade any longer.

This girl was beautiful, he had to admit. But by the Angel he couldn't kiss her or pay her anymore compliments. It was making him so very angry.

"Your eyes Mr. Lightwood. I simply adore them" The girl, Annie Westwoods, was on his arm complimented and he flashed her a smile. It was fake, but she didn't know that. Something had to be done about this.

And he'd been planning it all afternoon. His parents were back and he was going to finally tell them what he was. Alec figured that if they truly loved him, they would accept it. He was still scared though.

Alec had been thinking about the warlock that seemed so very keen on him. There was something about him that Alec liked in return. Maybe it was because he was new… and different. He'd saved his life too. Magnus was good-looking, Alec had to admit that. He wanted to see him again.

"Excuse me?" Alec just blinked as he thought he heard the girl say something. She nodded and repeated her compliments on his eyes. He tried to smile, but it just wouldn't form. The girl looked worried, like she'd offended him.

When they got back to the house, Alec just told her with a sigh. "I am so sorry my dear, but you are not the type of person for me."

"Is… is there something wrong with me?" there were tears in her eyes. Alec shook his head, telling her gently. "No. It's me, not you."

"I can change if-"

"By the Angel, _I do not want you._" He snapped out, causing the girl to sniffle, then turn and leave. Alec felt bad, but a moment later he simply didn't care as his father strolled out, asking with a growl. "What did you say to her?"

"I did not like her."

"Damn it Alexander! You cannot just keep putting this off!" Robert Lightwood told him in annoyance and Alec rolled his eyes, causing the elder man to snap out "You are eighteen, Alec. You should be married by now to some lovely, respectable Shadowhunter girl."

"Oh? Like cousin Gideon?"

"Gideon chose to marry that mundane and stay in London. And as a result of that, he is not even allowed in Alicante again. You need to start acting more like Gabriel and-"

"Excuse me? How does the actions of my cousins reflect on me? Remember Christmas? William Herondale came over to visit Jace and wanted to commit murder when Will threw a chicken leg at him. Gabriel is a dick."

"I do not care about Gabriel. He lives in London, far from us. I care more about the Lightwood name, Alexander." Mr. Lightwood snarled, narrowing his eyes. "We are getting quite the reputation. Our standing in the community is starting to wane. You _need _to marry and help our tarnished name."

"And if I do not want to?"

"Then you can join Gideon in London."

Alec actually stared at those words in shock- had he really just said that? It hurt. Really hurt. Had he not seen Isabelle and that damn servant Simon? Yes he had been helping her and he was thankful, but they were getting close. Way too close. Alec was sure they were falling in love. The way Izzy looked at Simon sometimes; he knew it was just a matter of time.

He laughed internally- his father was going to go mad. His son was gay and his daughter had fallen in love with a servant. Just like Cousin Gideon. With little Max dead, there were no children left.

"If you are going to be that way-" Alec started, steeling himself. The anger had caused a dark fire to spring up, filling him with confidence. "I have something to tell you Father."

"Yes Alec?"

"The reason why I keep telling the girls to leave me."

"What is the reason?"

"I don't like them."

Richard Lightwood frowned at that, starting with "Well there are more and-" but then he stopped dead as he realized, his eyes widening in utter shock and surprise. Alec felt his confidence drain away instantly. Shit.

"Do you mean…" he muttered out, voice fading as he just thought for a moment. After a hard swallow, he half laughed "You are… you're queer?"

A scowl spread across Alec's face at his fathers words and he told him coldly. "Don't say it like that."

"You are?"

"Yes I am."

The elder Lightwood just seemed to be in a state of shock. But as he came back to reality, he just told Alec, to his total horror "Get out."

"Dad-"

"Alexander. You are not my son. Just… go. Get out of Alicante." Without another word, he just turned and walked away, leaving Alec stood there in agony. Had he just said that? Leave Alicante? He was probably surprised and speaking out of turn just because of it, but it still hurt like hell.

His eyes were stinging and as he raised a hand to his cheek, he realized he was crying. Actually crying.

After he ran a hand through his hair, Alec gave up and just took off around to the back of the mansion, not even bothering to saddle up his horse as he climbed up, winding his hands into the silky black mane and kicking it into a flat out run.

There was only one place he could go now.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

"_I hate you so much Jace."_

"_Awwh, you are too adorable. Shouldn't have tried to surprise me. Served you right._"

Clary just sat perched at the edge of the sofa, watching the young man she'd never seen before sit in the armchair, raising a hand to his bruised forehead. For ten minuets, he'd been knocked out. Clary stared at the jaw line of the young man, then the way his hair seemed to flow. Even though it was black, it was familiar.

"Are you two related?" she asked curiously, aimed more at her husband who was stood in the middle of the room under the shimmering chandelier. Jace turned to face her and smiled, nodding. "He's from the uglier side of the Herondales."

"At least I am not blonde. You know what they say- blondes are dumb." The boy retorted with a broad smirk, letting his eyes open at last and hand fall from rubbing his aching head. Clary saw that they were a deep sapphire blue that seemed endless. His voice was a lovely British.

"And black heads have nothing in them at all." Jace tutted out, folding his arms. A pause and he told the girl "Clarissa, darling. This is my cousin William. William Herondale."

"'Darling?'" Will echoed, cocking a brow at the girl. A moment later his eyes widened as he realized, going "Oh! This is your latest wench dear cousin?"

Jace smiled sarcastically and Clary shot at the blue eyed Herondale. "I'm hardly a wench."

"Oh I know. You are gorgeous. A little on the short side but I wouldn't complain. But if you were on your knees-"

"William. One more word and I'll make sure your nose _is_ broken next time."

The boy held up both his hands with a wide, cheeky grin. "Your wife is-"

"Will."

A roll of eyes and Clary guessed that the Herondale charm was in the blood of them all. They were all so similar.

Will lounged back in his seat and let his eyes close, sighing out "So why are you here? Had to admit, I was shocked that you were coming over."

Clary just stayed quiet as Jace told him "Clary here is my wife. Did you even look at the invitation you were sent?"

"Eh. Weddings. Not my scene."

"Bastard."

Will opened his eyes once more and scowled up at his blonde cousin, scoffing out "Whenever I'd ask you to come and visit, you would make some excuse. Your last one, what was it? Oh yes- you got 'bitten by a rabid dog and got rabies?' Seriously?"

"Oh stop showing off. And it wasn't a dog, it was a duck"

"Ducks don't have teeth." Clary frowned out and William flashed her a grin, saying smugly to Jace. "See? Your wife isn't as dumb as she looks."

"I'll hold, you stab?" Jace just muttered and Clary beamed her approval. Will tsk-ed and got to his feet, walking over to the fireplace where the large mirror was situated over it. He just gazed into his reflections eyes for a moment before telling no one in particular. "I had a reason for not wanting to go, Jonathan."

"And I am guessing you won't be sharing?" Jace replied, voice shrewd. The boy turned and flashed him a dark smile "Well, you know me."

"Sheep shagger."

"The correct term is 'Welsh.'"

Clary got to her feet and just asked "Um… where are we sleeping? I want to lie down. I feel a little rough."

Will flashed her a charming smile and stepped forwards, but Jace flung up an arm, catching him in the chest. He sent his cousin a filthy look, accompanying it with "One touch and it will be just like Berlin."

Clary had no idea what Jace meant, but it obviously meant something to Will as he laughed, merely saying "I thought it was _you_ who liked _my_ leftovers? Remember Vladivostok?"

Jace didn't respond to that and Will didn't rile him anymore, telling Clary as he snagged her case "Come on love. I'll show you some British hospitality."

Clary followed him down the corridors until he reached a door. But instead of opening it, he merely turned to her and went "Are you taking good care of Jace?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. He is wild and impulsive…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Much like myself. But yes. Jace is a good man. He will take care of you. I just want to know that you're taking care of him."

Clary blinked, and then nodded. "I have only known him for less than a week, Mr. Herondale. But I wouldn't worry."

"Oh I'm not worried. Just wondering when you are going to pop out some little Herondales. You are my family now after all."

She ignored him and pushed him aside, walking into the room and dragging her case in, shutting the door in his face.

Clary sighed and wandered over to the bed, kicking her shoes off and collapsing onto it, burying her face into the pillow. She just felt a little ill.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Magnus had been trying to have a nap upon the sofa when there was a knock upon the front door. He groaned and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling- great. Just great.

Shoving the cat that was taking a nap of its own off his chest. With an annoyed meow, the cat just stalked off.

"I was trying to have a nap you annoying little piece of-!" he snarled, yanking the front door open. But upon seeing who stood there, he broke off the rest of the insult in surprise, saying instead. "Alexander?"

The young man looked awkward, but nodded. Magnus could see his house minus its saddle tied to the tree nearest the house. "Can I come in?" he asked quietly and the warlock knew instantly that there was something afoot. He stepped aside and allowed him to come in. Alec walked through until he reached the living room, staring at the incense burner that was giving off a distinctive spicy-sweet smell. He sank down upon the worn dark brown leather, leaning back and sighing out "I told my Father."

Magnus didn't have to ask to know what he meant by that. He stood in the doorway with his hands in his dressing gown pocket. Alec's eyes flickered down to the bare legs and feet underneath and wrinkled his nose a fraction.

"Well I hardly knew you were coming Alec."

"You have a guest. Go get dressed."

"Nah. I like the red in your cheeks that appears when you're embarrassed. Much like now." Magnus smiled sweetly and Alec groaned, letting his eyes close.

"Daddy dearest didn't take it well?" he heard the warlock say. Alec sighed, shaking his head. "More or less threw me out. I didn't really… have anywhere else to go. And I wanted to get out."

"And you thought of here-?"

The Shadowhunter opened his eyes and surveyed the man. Young in looks, but not in years as he walked forwards and took a seat next to him, leaning forwards and stubbing the incense burning before the smell overwhelmed the small room.

"Yes." Alec answered truthfully. Silence fell, only broken when Magnus asked "I made tea. Do you-?"

"Yes please."

There was clinking of metal against porcelain as the tea was made and as it was pressed into Alec's hand, he just stared at it with a frown. It was a dark green color. What kind of tea was this-?

"It's green tea."

"Really (?)"

"No. It's called that. Try it." Magnus encouraged, bringing his own to his lips. Alec paused, but then raised it to his lips and took a cautious sip. It wasn't as bad as he'd been inspecting. In fact, it was actually rather nice.

"I find it rather medicinal and excellent at calming you down." Magnus told him after another sip, clearing his throat afterwards, setting the cup down. Silence fell once more and Alec did the same, asking hesitantly afterwards "Is it… can I stay?"

"Of course you may, little Lightwood."

Alec nodded a little, muttering out "Thank you. And… can I ask you something?"

"I have a feeling you are going to anyway."

"Are you just playing with me? Or are you serious?"

Magnus frowned and cocked his head a fraction at the young man, chuckling out "You think I would waste my valuable time chatting up an adorable Shadowhunter boy if I was not serious?"

"Then… why me?" Alec asked, genuinely curious.

"Why not you?" Magnus answered. Alec looked away. "I am hardly anything."

Magnus truly started to laugh and the boy looked to him in shock and a sliver of anger. Was he laughing at him?

"My dear boy. I have never heard such lies in all my years! Hardly anything? You are…" he searched for a suitable word and came up with "Enchanting."

Alec cocked a brow, not moving an inch as the warlock leaned forwards, winding a hand into the front of his shirt and tugged him forwards, crashing his lips against his own. After a few seconds, he pulled away but Alec frowned lightly and grabbed his arm, yanking him back. Magnus was taken aback by the boys' enthusiasm, but welcomed it as he kissed him back, shifting closer and tightening his grip upon the shirt he was holding. He found it adorable the way Alec was inexperienced when it came to kissing. So he hadn't been fibbing when he said he'd never been in love before. Or even kissed.

Alec didn't even pause or hesitate as the hand that was at his chest pushed him backwards onto the sofa, feeling the warlock's form above, pressing down on him. He was too busy reveling in the moment, hardly able to believe that this man actually had an interest for him. And it seemed genuine.

But as soon as he felt a hand at the front of his trousers, he stopped dead and jerked his head away. Magnus chuckled at that, gazing down upon the boy, saying in amusement "Shy, aren't you?"

Alec was out of breath, but he managed to get out "You only have a dressing gown and underwear on. I'd say that's a good reason for you to get off."

"Oh but I'm not under this." The warlock replied with a cheeky grin. Alec froze, his eyes widening. Before he could stop himself, he shoved Magnus off him and onto the floor where he landed with a thump next to the base of the sofa. He lay there on his back, just laughing out "That was a lie but _oh your face. It was such a picture!_"

Alec sat up feeling disgruntled as he gazed down at Magnus who hadn't moved from his place upon the floor, merely crossing his ankles and folding his arms behind his head, letting his eyes close.

"Where is your spare bedroom?" he asked him and Magnus cocked a brow, merely saying in an amused voice "There is only the one bedroom. Share with me?"

"I think I shall take the sofa."

Magnus opened his eyes and Alec refused to meet them, even more so when he was asked "What can I say or do to make you share the bed with me?"

"Nothing. Utterly nothing."

"There has to be _something. _Everyone has that one special word or line."

"Not me."

"Oh I like a challenge. And you, Alexander Lightwood, are certainly one."

Alec turned over onto his stomach upon the sofa, gazing down upon the warlock who was watching him with intriguing gold-green eyes. "So" Alec just started "Do you see me as a challenge you intend to win?"

A slow and deliberate grin spread across Magnus' face, simply retorting with "I'm not just going to win. I'm going to make you fall in love with me."

"_Hmm. All I can say is; Game on."_

**-Review :D**


	8. The Lost Morgenstern

**Good evening my lovelies! Here's another update for you all ^-^ thanks for all the lovely reviews! Anyway, keep em coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! x**

* * *

"_So… are you going to tell me what's vexing you, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"_

"_Ever the charmer Jace."_

The blonde-headed Herondale chuckled and leaned back in his seat, glancing around with a frown "Where the hell is everyone anyway? Did you scare them off?"

Will snorted and allowed his eyes to close as he replied "Jem and Tessa are in Southampton. They return tomorrow. Sophie ran off with Gideon Lightwood. Charlotte and Henry are in Alicante on Clave business. Just me until Jem and Tess return tomorrow evening."

Jace cocked a brow "Who is this Tessa? You forget, I've not stepped foot in this place since I was twelve. And it has been six months since we have met up."

"Tessa is Jem's fiancée."

"Fian-? Why the hell did I not get an invite?" Jace scowled out and Will snorted. "Because you never turn up to any of them. Were you even on time for your own?

A pause and Jace undid a few buttons on his shirt, tugging it open a little more to show the rune over his heart to his cousin. Will gazed at it for a moment, simply retorting with "Any excuse to get your shirt off hmm?"

Jace waggled his brows and redid them up. Will shrugged and tapped a finger to the spot where his own heart lay. "If I ever married, that rune would not be there. Jem has staked his place there." His voice was moody and Jace noticed it instantly, folding his arms and asking "What has gotten into you? I thought you would be happy Jem is getting married? Seeing as he has such little time left? Or… ooh." A devilish smirk spread across his face and Will snapped "Don't. Really, don't."

"But this is so amusing! _You are in love with your parabatai's fiancée._"

"So what if I am Jonathan."

"Does she know, William?"

A bitter laugh "Of course she does. Just my bad luck that James beat me to the punch."

Jace groaned, running a hand through his tangled hair. Trust his cousin to get himself into a situation like this. It was nothing new, which was why he wasn't too bothered. He got to his feet now and took a few steps forwards until he was stood before the midnight haired Herondale, telling him "Come on. My wife is asleep and the tavern calls my name."

"If you get so drunk you wander near the whores, want me to hit you?"

"Hit me as hard as you can."

Will smiled innocently and struck out with the heel of his foot, colliding with Jace's stomach, causing him to double over and growl out with a hand upon it "What was that for?!"

"_Practice. I might need to kick you too."_

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

"_If you expect to stay here, I want you doing jobs for me."_

"_Excuse me? What kind of jobs?"_

Magnus just flashed the Lightwood boy a charming smile, putting his feet up upon the sofa. Alec narrowed his eyes, asking slowly "Are you just going to sit on your backside all day and watch me work?"

"There is something distinctly attractive about a boy who can use a duster."

"I, thankfully, have no idea." Alec retorted smugly, folding his arms. He'd woken up to find a cat asleep on his face. No wonder he'd woken with a start. There was a wad of cat hair in his mouth that he'd next to coughed up.

As he'd reached to grab the cat and attempt to strangle it, Magnus had swooped down and rescued the cat, tutting out as he nuzzled its cheek. "What is the mean ol' Shadowhunter trying to do to you Chairman?"

Alec gave up as soon as he started to kiss the cats cheek repeatedly. No wonder it yowled and made its escape only through incessant wriggling.

"I'm sure you can learn fast enough." Magnus told him sweetly and Alec rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "I am not your personal servant. This was a bad idea…" he sighed and walked towards the front door where his coat was hung up, adding on "I should have just gone to Jace's." He tried the door, but it refused to open. Even when he turned the key.

"Let me out." Alec snarled, rounding on the warlock who simply stood his ground, an eyebrow raised and a look of amusement upon his face. "No" was his answer. Alec blinked in shock for a start, then spluttered out "You're going to keep me here as prisoner?!"

"Does that mean I get to chain you up?"

"One more mental sexual fantasy and I will jump through the window." Alec promised. Magnus rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the sofa, whining out "But I am so _bored._"

"Go play with your damn pussy."

"I'm a warlock, Alexander. Not a woman."

Alec's face went a deep dark red and Magnus grinned in triumph. With a sigh, the Shadowhunter took a seat down next to him, staring directly ahead. He just had no idea what to say or do. He liked the place though. It was quaint and homey with just the right amount of eccentric.

"Why do you have such a small home?" he asked curiously and Magnus chuckled out "I do not stay in Idris for very long. No. I usually reside in New York or maybe London. Both cities I have much bigger homes. Especially the one in London."

Alec gazed wistfully up at the ceiling at that, muttering out "I have never been to the Americas. Is it nice there?"

"It's beautiful." Magnus admitted and the Shadowhunter wondered aloud "Maybe one day I will go there."

"I'll take you."

With a frown, he gazed at Magnus who was getting to his feet. "What do you mean?" he asked the warlock curiously and he scoffed out "You heard me. Truth is I've been getting sick of Idris of late. What with this… thing hanging around killing people. That poor little boy."

Alec blanched and memories of Max rushed to the surface, ice shooting through his veins. He'd been so busy looking after his sister and parents that he hadn't given himself time to grieve. And now, at the worst time possible, it had truly hit him and he wished the ground would open up and swallow him up as the tears started to flow.

The effect was instantaneous and Magnus groaned in regret, taking his seat once more. "I forgot Alec. I'm sorry."

Alec ignored him and furiously wiped the tears away, muttering out "It's fine. I am fine."

"You are anything but fine, Alexander." His tone was gentle. Alec sighed and closed his eyes, whispering out "I just want to find whoever killed my little brother and murder him. He was so young. He had his whole life ahead of him and then-" his voice broke, fresh tears welling up. Magnus drew the young man into his arms and hugged him close as a sob escaped him. There was only so much hardship a man could take before letting it break them.

Alec wasn't sure how long he sat there crying into the warlocks shoulder. As he finally calmed down, he realized and felt more than embarrassed as he pulled away, clearing his throat.

"I saw nothing." Magnus told him and Alec felt almost relieved. He shouldn't have let himself get like that, much less before… him. Without another word, he leaned forwards and pressed a hard kiss to the warlocks' lips. As soon as Alec pulled away, he heard him say quietly "You'll always have a home here with me Alec. For however long you want it."

Alec was humbled by his words, hesitantly twining his arms around Magnus' neck and hugging him close.

Maybe he _was _falling in love with him.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Clary slept rather peacefully she had to admit. When she awoke the next late afternoon, she felt much better and wandered around the Institute in her dressing gown and a frown upon her face- it was deserted. Where was Jace or even Will?

"Jace? William?" she called as she walked through the corridors. Clary sighed and just walked back into the living room from the night. "Oh-!" she squeaked as she found herself face-to-face with a young woman with brown hair and surprised eyes.

"Hello?" the girl asked and Clary took a wild stab in the dark, saying slowly "Are you… Tessa?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Who are you?"

"Clary Mor- Herondale. Clary Herondale."

Tessa just looked utterly confused and Clary watched as the door opened behind her, a young man walked in behind her. He was tall with silvery hair and curiously, matching eyes. Something oriental lingered about his features.

"Excuse me?" he frowned out and Clary realized. "James Carstairs?"

"Who are you? Where is Will?"

"I have no idea. I was looking for him and my husband."

"Your husband being?"

"Jace. Jonathan Herondale."

A flash of realization flashed across his face and he smiled, nodding a little. "Clarissa. I heard about the wedding."

Tessa realized too now and just took a step forwards while Jem frowned out "They've vanished? Have you checked Wills room?"

"I do not know… where it is." Clary admitted. Jem shrugged off his midnight colored coat and set it down upon sofa, raising a hand to his mouth to suppress a yawn as he walked forwards, leading Clary down the almost endless corridors until they reached one she'd not looked in. Jem listened at it for a moment, then cracked it open and peered inside.

Clary watched in confusement as he backed off sharply, clearing his throat as he told her "Yes. They are in there. I wouldn't look."

"Why not?" Clary frowned and Jem flashed her an amused smile, gesturing to the door as if to say _look at your own peril. _Hesitantly, the ginger-headed girl took a step forwards and opened the door a fraction and peered inside.

Great. Less than twenty four hours, and she had already seen William Herondale's bare backside. Both he and Jace were naked in the same bed and Clary wanted to laugh so hard, but she didn't dare wake them.

"Why are they-?" she asked the silver haired boy, half alarmed as they walked back towards the living room. A pause and he told her "A habit of them both when they meet. They get drunk out their faces and compare. See whoever has the most Marks."

"Wow. They really are related."

"Oh I know my dear."

Clary giggled and glanced across the room where Tessa was sat upon the sofa, hands in her lap as she waited for them to return. Upon their arrival, she directed at Jem "The cases are inside."

Jem smiled at her and turned to Clary once more, saying "You are most welcome to come to the wedding, Mrs. Herondale."

Clary beamed as she realized they were engaged, laughing out "Oh yes. I would love to. Thank you very much Mr. Carstairs. I shall drag Jace along by his hair if I have to."

"Well, the wedding is in two weeks. I'm sure you can stay? Rather sure Charlotte won't mind when she returns. It won't be the traditional ceremony you and Jonathan had. Tessa here is a warlock. You see the problem?"

Clary blinked in surprise and looked to Tessa who seemed a little quiet. It was like she was deep in thought. Clary had seen her expression in the mirror the night before her own wedding.

It was one of… confliction. Like she was unsure what to do.

Clary wondered what was vexing her. She was engaged to a charming, handsome young Shadowhunter. _A warlock engaged to a Shadowhunter._

She found it fascinating. Her father would go utterly mad if he heard.

"I could help you with preparation?" Clary suggested, smiling at the brown headed girl. She got one in return and as she opened her mouth to reply, give her thanks, the door opened and instead she just slapped her hand over Clary's eyes to save her the embarrassment of seeing hung-over Will with absolutely nothing on.

"Ah" Clary heard his rough, tired voice say "Back so soon James?"

"Will. You are… naked."

A pause "I am, aren't I? Bummer." There were footsteps and Clary giggled quietly as Tessa removed her hand from the girls' eyes, trying not to laugh as she went "I think all male Herondales have an aversion to wearing clothes."

Clary laughed so hard that she felt so sick again. She excused herself and ran off to the bathroom, groaning as she found herself throwing up. Dear god, British food? No, she hadn't eaten anything. Knowing her luck, she'd caught something.

As she stumbled out of the room, she collided into someone waiting outside the door. It was Jace and she coughed as he winded her. Jace caught her, chuckling out "Steady on sweetheart."

Clary laughed lightly and dared a glance down at her husband- at least he had trousers on. Even if his top half was bare. She didn't mind at all. Clary kept her gaze down as she ran a hand up the young mans chest, almost purring out "I don't mind you walking around looking like this. But as long as it's for my eyes only."

Jace grinned devilishly at that, leaning down to press his lips to a spot under her ear, whispering out "Are you coming around? Your choice. I swore on the Angel."

"I have no idea what you mean my dear husband (!)" Clary laughed softly, letting her eyes close, hands taking her hips. She could tell he hadn't drunk as much as Will because he was acting his playful, confident self. Rolling her eyes, she allowed the young man to throw her over his shoulder, a giggle escaping her as he walked them through the corridors, asking "So you like London?"

"From what I have seen, which is not much, yes."

"I'll take you out tomorrow. All day?"

Clary beamed, letting her arms go limp and relax as he walked them into a bedroom and shut it behind them, locking it with a swift turn of the key. She was dumped upon the giant four poster bed with red velvet hangings.

"Are you _sure _this isn't the honeymoon?" Clary asked accusingly as she lay flat against the bed, Jace straddling her hips and leaning down, brushing his lips to her own. He chuckled softly as he shook his head, raising a hand to cup her cheek. "I would take you to Paris my little love."

A smile twitched onto Clary's lips, brushing Jace's own. She felt so very happy and carefree. Never had she thought that a week as Mrs. Herondale, she would be so comfortable in his presence. And so in love. She had never thought when she'd been newly married that she'd want to spend another night in her husbands company. The first attempt had been awkward and painful to begin with. She felt determined to give it another shot.

Clary crashed her lips to his own, raising a hand of her own to wind into his golden locks, letting her eyes close as she kissed him with a hungry passion. Her free hand rested over his heart where the rune of his devotion was.

With a quiet giggle, Clary just whispered against his lips as she paused.

"_So am I getting this dress off myself or are you?"_

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Jocelyn sighed as she stood in the dark doorway of her daughters' bedroom. It had been empty for next to a week now and she missed her desperately. She was currently in London with her husband and from what she had heard, she was happy. It was relieving to hear.

The house was currently deserted. Seeing as Valentine was in the city at the Gard, she'd told the maids and servants to take the afternoon off. She wasn't as cruel as her husband towards them.

With a quiet groan, she dropped a hand and rubbed at her slightly distended stomach. The pregnancy was going rather well.

Jocelyn sighed gently as she traced a random pattern upon her stomach, thinking- if only her son had survived.

Eighteen years ago, she'd given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy. But the baby had been a monster in her eyes. She had ordered it not to be bought anywhere near her, no matter how much Valentine had tried to convince her there was nothing wrong with him. When the boy was a few weeks old, Valentine took her hands into his own and told her softly that he had died in the night.

She'd only seen him twice his whole, very short life.

She'd been so distraught. Then full of guilt- what if she'd tried to love him and could have… her poor little Jonathan.

Jocelyn cleared her throat, raising a hand and wiped away the stray tears, staring at the floor miserably. She'd never told Clary she'd had a brother. She couldn't. She felt so very guilty and responsible for her little boys' death. It was customary to burn Shadowhunters, their eyes bound with white… but Jocelyn couldn't let it happen. Her son wasn't some fighter, and she couldn't bare the thought of his tiny form burning. Instead of his ashes being scattered around, he'd been buried behind the Morgenstern mausoleum.

But she hadn't visited. She hadn't been able to make herself do it.

Her little boy was out there all alone in that grave and she couldn't even make herself see him. Jocelyn knew that if she visited, she would fall to her knees and sob her heart out until there was no more sorrow left to shed.

Jocelyn glanced up at her reflection, freezing on the spot as she saw a figure stood behind her. His long and tangled white blonde hair was hanging in his midnight colored eyes. And those same eyes were filled with such hate.

She gasped and spun around, but there was no one there. Jocelyn groaned and backed up until she had her back pressed to the nearest wall, her chest heaving. All these years, she kept seeing this boy she imagined to be her son as he grew up. The first time she 'saw' him, he was twelve-thirteen years old. His visits were infrequent and Jocelyn both hated and loved them. One side, she hated being reminded of his death. But on the other side, she felt a terrible happiness to see him. It never eased her guilt, but she didn't care.

Valentine knew nothing of her 'visions.'

He was eighteen now and by the Angel did he look like his father. Except, Valentine _was_ capable of emotions such as joy. But she had never seen anything in her imaginary sons' eyes. They were dead. Ruined. His insides as cold and dark as a bitter winter's night.

Never, ever had she imagined that they were no visions… but her actual son. Real flesh and blood.

Jocelyn jumped as he reappeared once more. This time he was stood in the doorway, leaning against it with a leonine grace. She sighed and shook her head a little, walking forwards, knowing that walking through him would dispel the vision.

She didn't understand when she was forced to stop dead. He was very solid. Jocelyn just stared down at his feet with her breath catching in her throat- she was going insane.

"Leave me be, Jonathan." She muttered out. Never before had she gotten a reply to anything she yelled at him, asked or cried out. But this time, a low chuckle sounded as he replied in amusement "Like you did me?"

Jocelyn's head snapped up and she gasped, backing off as she stared with wide eyes. This wasn't possible. By the Angel, please no.

The white-haired boy grabbed his mothers' wrists and squeezed them tightly. She gasped in pain as it felt like he was trying to dislocate her hands. "Is _this _real enough for you?" he asked darkly.

"Jonathan-"

"You don't get to call me that, bitch." He spat out with so much venom she went to take a step back, but he yanked her back, snarling into her face. "You have no idea how long I have been itching to do this."

"You are not real."

The boy rolled his eyes and dragged the woman down the almost endless corridors, calling breathlessly "You have eyes, but choose not to see. You silly, stupid cow."

Jocelyn gasped in agony as she was tossed down the stairs to the cellar. Her ankle was broken for sure. Jonathan didn't bother checking to make sure she was okay as he grabbed her bruised wrist and dragged her into the main room. She knew what was down there. It was Valentine's office. He dragged her all the way over to behind the wide oak desk, dropping her to the floor. He raised a hand to the edge of the bookcase situated behind and Jocelyn heard something _click. _The door swung open and he proceeded to grab her wrist again, dragging her onwards, ignoring her thrashing and attempts to pull free.

When she was let go, she gasped- she was in a large bedroom it looked like. A wide four poster bed was pushed against a wall. There was a bookcase filled with books there too. Plus weapons. Heaps of weapons.

The room was everything a person could need. Except for sunlight. The room was lit by witchlight.

"Welcome, Mother, to your dear husbands deepest and darkest secret." Jonathan laughed, his voice echoing off the roughly hewn stone walls. Jocelyn refused to believe it. It was all one big nightmare, had to be.

Jonathan took a step forwards and yanked her to her feet by the back of her hair, a cruel smile upon his lips as he spat into her face "I thought you might want to see before you die."

"Jonathan… my son-"

"I am not your son. You abandoned me at birth. Father told me all about you." He snorted. "He told me that the world is mine, and that I may do what I want with it."

"I refuse to believe that you are so monstrous." Jocelyn whispered, tears streaming down her face. Jonathan raised a hand and brushed away the tears that were sparkling upon her cheeks. He tutted and told her softly "Father hid me from the world when I was not even a month old, dear Mother. For so very many years, this place was all I knew." His lips curled up into a sneer "Can you imagine what that does to a person?"

_He is crazy. He is literally crazy _Jocelyn realized in horror. He'd spent his whole life down here, cooped up but for his father for company.

"I said-" he snarled, grabbing her chin and forcing her forest green eyes to meet his own black ones. "Can you imagine?"

"I cannot imagine."

"And this is all your fault. All of it. If you had shown me even the slightest hint of love, Father wouldn't have thrown me down here. He calls me his 'greatest shame.' All because he was so sorry you almost died during the pregnancy. I grew up _down here in the shadows while you all pranced above me._"

Jocelyn was numb. Valentine had done this? Shoved their son down here to grow up alone and in the dark just because of her actions towards him?

All the times he came down here… it was to visit his son. Not work on Clave business. The office in the main basement was a façade.

And this was the true reason for the secrecy. Right before her.

"Can you feel it?" Jonathan now asked, grabbing his mothers hand and pressing it over his heart, his eyes burning. She could feel it hammering against her hand. "Am I still some phantom now?"

"No." Jocelyn whispered. It was like the outside world had vanished with this boy's revelation. She wanted to run, but couldn't. She wanted to kill him, but couldn't. She wanted to cry once more, but couldn't. He had been the one sneaking around Alicante. He had been the one to rape Isabelle Lightwood and kill her little brother. But it still didn't answer one thing-

"Why are you telling me all this? All these years a ghost. A figment of my imagination. Why now?"

Jonathan chuckled and raised a hand, caressing her cheek lightly. "Because everything has its time, my dear Mother. And I have decided yours has come. The dead tell no tales."

Jocelyn gasped in agony as a blade was rammed into her abdomen, stumbling backwards and tripping over the hem of her dress. She was about to get up and run at last, but her son just slammed his foot down upon the hilt of the blade, forcing it more into her stomach, ignoring the womans screams that were echoing through the tunnels and off the walls.

Jonathan kneeled next to her and cocked his head lightly, raising a hand and stroked her hair back, whispering out "Don't worry about Clarissa. She will be spared. I watched my little sister grow up from the sidelines. Can you imagine when she realizes about me? That both her parents are dirty great liars? There is a storm coming, and Clarissa will be at my side. I assure you."

Jocelyn just whimpered gently as she closed her eyes, her hand falling from her abdomen as she suddenly felt numb. The last thing she heard before everything went dark was

"_A life for a life- you killed me inside when you abandoned me. So I have killed the life inside you. Goodnight, Mother. Sweet dreams."_

**-Review :D**


	9. Teardrops On Your Wedding Dress

**Hellllllo my lovelies! Eeeeep! Almost at 100 reviews! Can we get there please? Thank you! Anyway, hehe. Here we go. Hope you enjoy and review, review, review x**

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Clary had settled into London with ease, allowing Jace to show her around the wonders of the city. Occasionally, Will would accompany them, taking Clary's other side with both her arms being held by a Herondale. Jace on her left, Will on her right. It made her laugh.

Jem and Tessa were frequent travel companions as they all wandered around the city. Will never came out with all four of them, Clary noticed. In fact, it was like he was trying to avoid Tessa. She had been observing carefully and was rather sure that William Herondale had feelings for the young warlock. Ones he couldn't tell her. She felt sorry for him-

Every single day he saw them together and was reminded of what he couldn't have.

Clary actually asked Jace one morning as they lay in bed together, the morning light filtering in through the crack in the curtains "Does William care for Tessa?"

Jace knew his wife was a very bright young woman and didn't lie as he nodded, telling her softly as he pressed a kiss to her lips "He does. With all his heart." A pause "Don't tell him I told you, yes?"

"I swear my love." Clary smiled, raising a hand and cupping the young mans cheek. They'd been married for almost a month and she felt so very happy and content. Her husband was a gorgeous Shadowhunter and she couldn't have asked for anything more.

Except one thing. There was one more request she had for him.

It was a few nights before Jem and Tessa got married, Clary busy all day long helping the girl with her dress fitting. She had to admit, she looked exquisite. Tessa had demonstrated her abilities by turning into Clary. Clary had just clamped a hand over Jace's eyes as the dress more or less started to fall down from the lack of breasts. She'd never felt so very self conscious until she saw that.

"Are my breasts small?" she asked Jace later on and he grinned, eyes flickering down as he replied "Very."

She'd slapped him for that.

Will literally cried with laughter.

Later that night, she told Jace she had a request; she wanted him to train her how to be a true Shadowhunter. That her father had given her basic training, and nothing more. That her mother didn't want her to be a warrior. But she wanted to be one. Like him.

"Teach me Jace." She asked confidently, taking his hands into her own, gazing into his aureate eyes. "You are the finest Shadowhunter your age and I could never ask anyone else to do it. Will you? Please?"

Jace had blinked in surprise, but replied that he'd love to. They spent most of the evening and next few days in the training room until Jem and Tessa's wedding loomed the next day. That night, Clary spent it with Tessa, talking about married life and how she was actually loving it. And that Tessa was lucky to have someone as perfect as Jem, whether he was dying or not. It had broken Clary's heart when Jace told her the true reason why he had spent a few days shut up in his room ill. She wanted to go and hug Jem, but didn't want him to feel bad or awkward.

The morning of Jem and Tessa's wedding arrived and Clary woke Jace up early with excitement, kissing him before he had chance to get a single word out. He just groaned and let his eyes close once more as she got to her feet. They were heading back to Alicante later that day and Jace couldn't wait. He missed his own bed, his piano and the city itself. Homesick.

Clary and Jace parted until the ceremony. He was off for a drink or two with Will and Jem before it was time.

Clary sat and watched Tessa's hair get curled and pulled back into intricate patterns, a smile upon her face. "You look beautiful" Clary sighed out and Tessa laughed in response "Thank you. Do you…" she trailed off and Clary frowned. A moment later Tessa added "A Shadowhunter wedding. The runes. Do you… have them?"

Clary nodded and got to her feet, walking over to the young woman and slid her warm white wool jacket off, letting her see her bare left arm where one of them was. The other she poked at the line of her dress, pulling it down a tiny fraction to let her see the one over her heart.

"Are you and Jem using rings instead?" Clary asked, pulling her jacket back on over her bare arms. It was rather cold and her stomach ached. She really hoped she didn't throw up again or during the ceremony. As soon as they were back in Alicante, she was going to go and see a Clave doctor and see what the hell was wrong with her.

"Yes." Tessa replied and Clary beamed, cocking her head a little as she inquired "Have you seen the rings yet?"

"No. Jem wanted them to be a surprise."

"I find it adorable, you and James." Clary gushed, her face one big smile. Tessa gazed at her curiously, raising a hand and touching it to Clary's cheek for a split second. "You have a glow of red about you Clarissa. Is something wrong?"

Clary blinked in surprise at that and shook her head. "I have been falling ill every single morning when I wake up for the past week or so. I couldn't even eat dinner last night." She watched the girls eyes widen the slightest fraction and she asked quietly "Anything else?"

There was one more thing but Clary felt embarrassed saying it. She muttered out, cheeks red "I have not bled this month either. Maybe that is causing this?"

Clary didn't understand why Tessa's smile was growing, stretching to breaking point. "Why are you smiling so much? Do you know what is wrong with me?" she huffed and Tessa shook her head, saying innocently "You will find out soon, I am sure. But you shouldn't worry. It's nothing bad at all. In fact, quite the opposite."

There was a knock on the door and Clary yelled, distracted from her talk about her illness "If that's you Jem, go away. It is bad luck to see the bride before you get to the alter."

"_It's Will. I want a word with Tessa."_

Clary blinked, but then looked to Tessa who was suddenly a shade or two paler. She nodded and smiled to Clary "We won't be a moment. I think I saw Jace returning through the window a moment ago."

A nod and Clary retreated from the room, leaving Will to step inside with his jaw clenched the tiniest of fractions, dark shadows under his eyes like he hadn't slept. Yet despite how drawn he looked, he was still beautiful. There was an air about him that meant he could never, ever be ugly. Much like Jace.

Jace himself was stood in the drawing room dressed for the wedding. He had black trousers and shoes on, a dark gold shirt and matching waistcoat. Clary remembered her own wedding day. About how gorgeous he had looked. She was already in her dress of amber that clashed beautifully with her hair, a sweetheart neckline and her hair loose over her shoulders.

"Goodness" he muttered as he caught sight of her, his golden eyes widening. "You will outshine the bride."

"Oh hush you." Clary smiled, taking his face into her hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. She sighed quietly and groaned out "I honestly do not believe I will make it through the entire ceremony. I feel so, so ill. Do you think Jem and Tessa would be upset if we left after the vows are spoken? I pine for home. Is it agreeable to you?"

_Home. _Clary realized as soon as she'd said it that she meant Jace's mansion, not her parents. It was her home now and she'd called it that. Wherever Jace was, that was her home.

"It's fine with me sweetheart. And I am sure Jem and Tessa won't mind. They know you've not been too well" Jace told her, a look of concern about his face as he asked gently "What is wrong? Do you know? I'm starting to worry about you my love."

"You needn't worry. I will be just fine."

Jace nodded and drew Clary into his chest, resting his chin atop her head as he breathed out "I am just…" he trailed off, causing the girl to look up with a light frown. He smiled gently, raising a hand and twined them into her hair gently "Before you Clary, I wasn't they type of person to care about anything. But then I met you, and… you woke me up. I was planning on running away just before the wedding, in my head." He paused "But I couldn't do that to you. There was something about you Clary that made me go through with it." A true smile spread across his face as he cupped her own into his hands. "You are the only person I have ever loved, and will love. To live a life without you Clary is…" he sighed lightly "No life at all."

Clary just gazed up into his eyes at that, his aureate own filled with love and adoration. There was a stinging in her eye and she realized she was crying. Tears of joy. She laughed softly as Jace leaned down and kissed her tears away, whispering out "Never leave me. Promise?"

"I promise. With all my heart and soul." And she meant it. Clary buried her face into his chest, her cheeks hurting from how much she had been smiling. She didn't think it was possible you could love a person so very much. But it was- she had her Jace. A bastard to everyone else but her. She found it amusing and rather adorable.

The door cracked open and Clary heard "Oh lovely. One step away from getting naked and screaming the place down. _Again._"

Jace didn't even look towards the door as he continued to hold Clary, saying in a pleasant voice "No one's forcing you to listen, William. As for the screaming… yes it's my fault. No regrets. Clary really gets into it and scr-" he was silenced by a finger over his lips and Clary herself arched a brow, her eyes saying _Too much information. People don't need to know about our sex lives. Least of all William. _She slid her finger away and Jace spun them around, gazing over Clary's head at his cousin. "We will see you there. _Behave._"

Will ignored him and stalked out. Clary, even with her back to him, noticed he seemed distracted. A lot on his mind.

"Come on then-" Clary sighed, stroking Jace's cheek gently

"_Let's do this, and then go home."_

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

"_So. New York. Do you like it?"_

"_I loved it."_

Alec smiled as the pair of them returned home. They'd spent very nearly a week in Alicante, then the other week in New York together and he'd enjoyed himself immensely. He'd sent a letter by fire to his parents, telling them that if it was possible for them to be worry, he was fine. His exact words at the end were _'With my boyfriend in New York.'_

There had been no reply from his parents, but Izzy had. She said she missed him terribly and hoped he was having fun. Alec felt humbled that all these years, Izzy had known about him, what he was, but said nothing. He really owed her one. He sent her a message telling her you couldn't help who you fell in love with.

She loved Simon. She even admitted it. They were courting in secret and Alec was thankful for the boy. He'd looked after her and she deserved someone like that. _No more calling him the' dumb mundane servant' _he thought in amusement.

As soon as the door was closed, Alec felt his back press against the wall, lips pressing to his own. They kissed heatedly for a few minuets, hands shamelessly roving the others body until Alec cleared his throat and the man took a step back.

"You cannot just throw me against the wall as soon as we're alone." Alec laughed out breathlessly, running a hand through his black locks, a flush of red in his cheeks. Magnus flashed him an innocent smile and shrugged his coat off, hanging it up and replying with "I just did. And you liked it. So hush." He walked forwards and into the main room, Alec taking his own coat off and hanging it up too, following him into the room. Magnus just collapsed onto the red velvet sofa, groaning lightly with his eyes closing. It had been a long, long day.

"Tired?" Alec asked as he sat down next to him, not moving even as the warlock shuffled back until his head was resting in the boys lap. He nodded, eyes closing, replying with "Utterly exhausted, to tell the truth. Thought I might fall asleep on the carriage journey back."

"Well you were up all last night reading that damn book."

"Hush Alexander. It's a rare one and I was excited to read it. The spells in there… I can't wait to get started."

Alec just rolled his eyes and leaned back against the sofa, gazing up at the ceiling for a long time where a small but elegantly cut crystal chandelier hung, casting long shadows across the walls and ceiling. Still, there was a beauty about it. Much like the warlock that had fallen asleep with his head upon the Shadowhunters lap. He looked so comfortable and peaceful, so Alec didn't move. He closed his own eyes and leaned his head back, thinking in amusement as sleep took him too-

"_There Magnus. You wanted us to share a bed, a night together and you have."_

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Clary missed the beginning of the ceremony, dozing lightly on Jace's shoulder. It was only when the vows were to be spoken that he woke her up. She blinked in surprise as he shook her gently, but as it turned out, she hadn't missed the show that was coming.

Jace had suspected he might do something incredibly, immeasurably stupid. But nothing like this. Will that was.

Clary just watched Jem in his pale gold suit hold Tessa's hands in his own with such love and adoration in his eyes. They looked so very beautiful together, and she didn't doubt the young mans love for her. He was such a devoted, strong individual for one his age and condition. Clary wondered sadly how long he had left. How long Tessa would have a husband before becoming a widow. It was an upsetting prospect and Clary even squeezed Jace's hand lightly as they both went to say their I Do's. She had imagined the same situation, but herself and Jace. It would have killed her inside if she had known there was only a limited time they could spend together before he died. Her heart contracted and Jace squeezed her hand back, unknowingly soothing her.

And then William Herondale stood up, and Jace stiffened, muttering under his breath "Don't do it William. Fucking hell."

Clary just listened as the young man cleared his throat, voice unwavering as he said towards the pair at the alter. "James. I am so sorry." A pause "It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission. And I know with ever fiber in my body there will be no forgiveness for this. The truth can make or break a person, and the truth is-"

"Don't say it." Jace muttered out and Clary raised a hand as if to cover her mouth, thinking maybe she could shut him up. But it was too late as he went "Tessa Gray. Tess. I love you."

Jace groaned and raised a hand, covering his eyes and shaking his head a little. Clary felt like doing the same. She was watching Jem's expression, his reaction. At first it had been curiousness as to why Will had stood up, but as he spoke, his expression very slowly vanished completely. As his _parabatai _stopped speaking, his face was a mask. Utterly blank and devoid of emotion. Tessa's eyes had widened in horror, and Clary knew there and then that she had expected it to happen, or something similar.

Clary had never seen William Herondale look so very vulnerable and young. His hands were fists at his side to stop them shaking. "James" he very nearly whispered "I-"

Jem finally spoke, and his voice was barely any louder than Wills. "Don't." he muttered out, silvery eyes locking onto Wills sapphire own. He shook his head a little "Just don't, William." Clary watched him swallow hard, then without even a single glance at Tessa, he took a step back, letting her hands go. The small congregation watched as he walked down the aisle with his head down, and Clary wondered for a start if he was crying. She didn't stare. But as William, his expression lost took a step forwards to follow him, Jace got to his feet and blocked the way, telling him in a low voice "I think you've done enough." Clary watched her husband grab his cousins' arm and literally yank and drag him out of the room. Tessa was still stood there, looking as still as a statue. Stunned like everyone else. Clary could see the tears falling from her cheeks, splashing onto the floor. Clary just thought miserably-

_Love has the power to destroy the world._

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

"_You stupid, stupid little bastard!"_

"_Go ahead Jace. Hit me. I know I deserve it."_

Jace just slammed the door shut behind him, turning to Will who was pale. With a growl, the blonde grabbed the boys shoulders and held them tight, shaking him roughly as he yelled into his face "Are you proud of yourself?! When will you learn to _keep your damn mouth shut?!_"

Will snarled now, his eyes a deep dark blue with anger as he grabbed Jace's waist, trying and failing to push him away, very nearly yelling into his face "You have _no idea _what I have been through!"

"_You attention seeking little shit."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Oh really? Because it's that or life ruiner. Everytime you see happiness, you just _have _to destroy it!"_

Will narrowed his eyes and shoved his cousin away, bellowing out "For years I thought I was _cursed-!_ That everyone, every single person I showed the least bit of care for, they would _die. Can you imagine that, golden boy? Deliberately making people hate your fucking guts to keep them safe?!_"

Jace stopped at that, a frown creasing his face "What are you talking about?"

"_This-" _Will snarled _"Is me. I fucking love Tess. I went through hell itself trying to make myself hate her, but I couldn't do it. It's like you and your Clary. Can you even attempt to envision falling in love with someone, thinking you will be their death? Then finding out it was all a lie?! That you-" _he just stopped dead, running a hand harshly through his hair, shaking his head with his eyes clenching shut. His tone was a forced calm as he carried on "Can you also imagine finally being able to love someone without fear of getting them killed… and for that very same person you love and adore to tell you they are engaged to your _parabatai?_" he sighed almost gently "I let her go for Jem's sake. For his happiness. He deserves her so much more than me. I am poison. And now I am no better than the poison itself that is killing him." Jace saw actual tears sparkling in his eyes as he muttered out "I'm so selfish. I just thought…" he trailed off, swallowing hard before continuing "I just thought I could justify myself. Blame that demon that lied about the curse. But I can't; this is all my fault. I just... couldn't let them marry. Watching them every single day would have been the worst kind of torture imaginable. It should have been me holding her hands. I loved her first. Her first kiss belongs to me. I just got so desperate. I love them both too much and I-" Jace watched horror enter his eyes now. Will just whispered in an emotionless voice "And now I have neither." He fell to his knees, gazing at the floor with blank eyes.

"I wanted her for myself and I let my selfish and naïve bastard self shut away all thoughts on what might happen to Jem in the end." There were tears running freely down his face and Jace couldn't help but think he looked so pitiful. Like a man who had lost everything. Maybe he had.

"James should thrust a sword through my heart for this. Right through my _parabatai _rune. He does own my heart, after all. If anyone should kill me, it should be him." Will muttered, staring with still blank eyes at the wall opposite "But that would just be kind. Ending my suffering. Even James would want me to suffer for this. I would not blame him either." He gazed up at Jace now and muttered out "Why do they call us Herondales 'survivors?' We are such bad, heartless people towards the ones we love."

Jace sighed and ran a hand through his tangled golden locks, telling his cousin quietly "You have messed up William. And…" he just didn't know what to say. Instead of saying anything else, he walked forwards and rested a hand atop Wills shoulder, telling him quietly "But this does not concern me. I am taking my wife back home to Alicante. You created this mess, William. You clean it up. No matter how long it takes. Like you said- it's better to ask forgiveness than permission." He patted his shoulder twice, then proceeded to walk towards the door, yanking it open. Jace froze on the spot at the sight of Jem stood there. He'd been listening, it was obvious. He truly had no idea what to say to him. Sorry maybe? No, that wouldn't do.

But it was Jem who spoke, voice quiet "Keep in touch Jace. You and your wife. Send her my thanks and make sure you never let that little beauty go."

Jace had no idea just why he was thanking Clary, but from the way the boy was calm, he suspected Clary had been talking to him just as he had with William.

When Jem stepped into the room, Jace flashed a look before the door closed-

He'd never seen William Herondale look quite so terrified his whole life.

Jace returned to the room where the failed ceremony was held, Clary back in her seat. She just sat there in the empty room, staring dead ahead until her husband placed his hands gently upon her shoulders, asking her softly with lips at her ear "Would you like to go home now?"

There were no words, but she glanced up and nodded, her eyes tired, yearning for home.

The magnificence of the Herondale mansion in Alicante.

**-Review :D**


	10. Falling

**Helloo my lovelies ^-^ here's the next chapter! I kinda hate it, because I just can't seem to get it right… grr. But here. Just angsty Clace in this chapter, but no worries! Sizzy and Malec in the next lot. Mwhahaa. Anyway, thanks for getting this to 100 reviews! Eeep! More much loved! x**

* * *

Clary could tell something was amiss the moment they returned to Alicante. Jace could sense it too. Like the city was on edge.

What had they missed?

Clary wasn't feeling sick when they returned, so she put off her visit to the Clave doctor. It couldn't be something bad, otherwise Tessa would have told her what was wrong. Clary had made the girl promise before she left to tell her in a letter what happened concerning Jem, her and Will.

"Home." Clary smiled as they walked through the door, the cases following them right after. With a smile of his own, Jace pressed a kiss to her cheek and sighed out "I want to see Alec, but he is apparently in New York." A frown creased his forehead and Clary stole a kiss from his lips, telling him softly. "I'm sure you will find out soon enough."

"I certainly hope so. I bet he has hooked up with someone. Finally."

A pause and Clary realized something, blinking a little and taking a step back- where was Simon? Jace had been good on his word and sent a letter to his father to take in the boy, but he wasn't here. At least, she thought so.

"Do you think Simon is still at the Lightwoods?" Clary asked her husband in surprise. He looked thoughtful, then nodded "Father in his letter back told me he was staying there a little longer than he planned. Isabelle Lightwood requested his presence."

"_Isabelle Lightwood?"_

With a nod, Jace stepped behind Clary and caught hold of her waist, pressing his lips to her cheek as he replied "I would say he has become Izzy's sex slave, but after what happened to her, and Simon's looks… simply not possible."

"Tsk. Simon, servant or not, is my friend. You cannot talk about him like that Jace."

Jace chuckled, kissing persuasively at a spot under her ear, whispering out "Enough talk of the servant, I have a mind to carry you up to the bedroom right now."

"Now now Romeo, later. I wish to see my mother first. I've missed her terribly."

With a light pout, Jace took a step back and nodded. "See you later then my love. Are you taking the carriage or my horse?"

"Your horse I think. The carriages… I have grown sick of them. My backside goes so numb."

Jace stole a kiss from her lips and just watched her go in silence.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

When Clary arrived at the Morgenstern mansion, she gazed up at the place with a light sigh- her other home. Her old home.

As soon as she stepped inside the door, a maid was upon her, going "Oh-! Mrs. Herondale! We- your father was not expecting you."

It seemed odd to Clary that it was just 'your father' not 'your parents.'

"Where is my mother?"

The maid blinked and opened her mouth to speak, but no words sounded as footsteps upon the stairs reached their ears. "Clarissa?"

It was her father.

He shooed the maid away instantly and stood before his daughter, a light frown upon his face. "You never sent ahead that you were coming to visit" he noted, almost accusingly and Clary just asked "Where is Mother? I have so much to tell her."

There was a pause and Valentine sighed, telling her quietly. "Come with me Clarissa." Mystified, Clary followed him through the mansion until they arrived at the master bedroom. As they walked inside, she froze- her mother was fast asleep.

"Your mother was in an accident." Valentine told her softly and Clary didn't understand- she was asleep, wasn't she? What was going on?

"What happened?"

"She was stabbed. In the abdominal area."

Clary gasped in utter horror, spluttering out with "I- what-? Is she-?"

"A coma. But the child perished. A well placed blow… if I hadn't found her when I did, I am sure she would have as well."

There were tears burning in Clary's eyes now. She stepped forwards until she was at her mothers side, reaching down and taking her hand into her own, muttering out "Who did it?"

"I'm going to find him, Clarissa. He has crossed the line and must be bought down."

Clary glanced around to her father- his dark eyes held a terrible anger. His fists were clenched at his side. "Who did it Father?"

"That is none of your business, Clary."

"She is my mother!"

"I have matters to attend to. Good day." He was gone.

Clary just stood there in utter shock, grief and horror searing her veins- what had happened while she was away playing happy wife?

She stayed there for hours by her mothers' side until she started to feel ill once more. Then she decided it was time to get herself checked over once and for all.

The sadness and grief was just making her think things. Things she never had thought about before.

Concerning her and Jace.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

The Clave doctor, a small woman with light brown hair and matching eyes was unfamiliar to Clary. She'd never been to see the doctor before, always having home visits whenever she fell ill from a male.

Clary answered all the questions swiftly, had her temperature taken, pulse taken as well as a few other tests. She was found to be physically healthy.

"It is usually here-" she told the doctor, rubbing her abdomen lightly. The doctor paused at that, her eyes flickering down as she asked "Mrs. Herondale, could you please lie down for me? Over there?"

Obedient, Clary walked over to the narrow white bed and lay down upon it, closing her eyes as the woman started to trace her stomach with her thumbs, pressing lightly in some spots, harder in the others.

"When did you last bleed?"

"I cannot remember. But I am very late."

"You can get up" she was told with a smile and Clary paused, but then did so, sitting there feeling utterly nervous- what was wrong with her?

"Am I dying?" she blurted out and the doctor blinked, but then let out a laugh, smiling as she shook her head. "No Mrs. Herondale. I think you will find that you are expecting."

Clary just froze at that- had she heard correctly? Was that… possible?

And then it truly hit her and she gasped, eyes flying open, hands upon her stomach as she rose to her feet, saying slowly. "I am pregnant?"

"I suspect so. You have been experiencing 'morning sickness.'"

"Oh by the Angel. Oh my…" she was panting from fear now, raising a hand and covering her eyes. Hands took her shoulders and the soft, comforting voice told her "Calm down my dear. Deep breaths. In. Out."

"I don't want to be pregnant." Clary just whined, shaking her head insistently. "I am only sixteen! I am married to a man I barely know, but love and… this is too fast! I just cannot do this anymore!" she just fled.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Jace was sat at his piano, scribbling at a new piece he was attempting to compose, occasionally pressing a key to see if it was the one he needed.

The moment he heard running footsteps, his head snapped up and he rose to his feet- the steps were light. Clary.

He strode across the room and poked his head out, seeing the girl sat in the living room on the floor before the fireplace. She was crying. Something was terribly wrong.

"Clary-?" he asked in concern as he walked over to her, falling to his knees beside her weeping figure. She just gazed at him and shook her head, muttering out "We have been such fools."

"Clary-"

"I spent the entire time when I was told I was to marry some man just… thinking. Thinking about who he would be. What he would be like. All the evidence pointed to him being so terrible. So when it was you… I was so relieved that I forgot any worries I had. We have been together just a mere month, Jace, and already we are changing."

"What are you babbling on about-?"

"We-" she swallowed hard "Love takes time. Marriage does not create love." Her eyes flickered down, whispering out "I heard of this girl once. Ariana Nightshade. She married her husband and they fell in love so quickly. Within mere days. She fell pregnant so soon and it all seemed so very happy in the family." Her eyes widened. "And when the baby arrived, it destroyed them. Ariana realized she cared for the man, but her feelings were not ones of love. It was like a flash fire; she loved intensely for a year, and then it was all over. The man she once loved was just…" she couldn't go on and Jace just stared before asking quietly "What are you saying?"

"I'm scared this is happening to us. I keep thinking myself Clarissa Morgenstern still."

"You are Clary Herondale. My wife. What has made you think of all this? Yes we rushed into love, a gamble… but it was worth it. At least, _I_ think so. "

"What did you think of me when you first saw me? Tell me the truth."

"I thought you were some little Morgenstern bitch. Like your father." He admitted. "I didn't think too much to you, but never showed it."

Clary sighed and rested her forehead against the young man's chest, closing her eyes and let him stroke her hair back gently, muttering out "We should have had time to fall in love. For you to court me properly. More days like that hill."

"Do you love me?" Jace asked in a strange voice and Clary glanced up, meeting golden eyes that looked a tad angry- he was thinking the whole situation was leading to Clary telling him that their marriage hadn't been a smart match. That they had never… she never loved him.

Of course she did. Yes the time had been short but she did love him. Just… a baby? And they were barely set up?

"Yes I love you" Clary whispered out, burying her face in his neck. "I love you Jace. I'm just confused." She contemplated telling him about her mother, that her father was hiding something, but didn't bother. This was hers to worry about. Not his.

"Confused about what? You're confusing me now."

"Confusing you?"

"Yes. Confusing. You're confusing me with your confusing…ness." He told her in amusement and Clary scowled, sitting back. "Do you think this is funny? Are you taking this serious at all?"

Jace rolled his eyes and nodded. "I am Clary. I just don't see what you're worried about. We are married. End of story. Look at the future, not the past. Come on- let's get you something to eat. Then we train."

Clary let the words sink in, whispering out "Jace I am being serious. About everything."

"So am I. Skip the training or straight to bed? I personally fancy the latter and-" he was cut off as Clary slapped him across the face. He gazed at her incredulously, asking in an annoyed voice "Fine. Guess you're not sexually frustrated like I am. That's good to know."

"_Just shut up Jace. For one moment, shut up." _She told him, clenching her eyes closed. There were so many thoughts going through her head. Next to all of them confusing. Some wanted her to run out and just go home, but no. She was going to stay.

Jace rose to his feet and snorted lightly, narrowing his eyes. "Clary. This is our lives. Whatever we want to make it, we will. Fuck the others and whatever's made you feel like this."

"I'm pregnant Jace."

He hadn't been expecting that. Nothing near. Jace's eyes widened in utter horror and shock. After a moments silence, Clary was wondering if he could still speak. He let out a long, low breath and just turned to leave, but Clary scowled and grabbed his arm. He flinched and she let go instantly, hearing quietly "Now I understand. Why you have been thinking these things."

With a hard swallow, Clary whispered out "I'm starting to feel lost, Jace. Like, I don't know what to do anymore. We lived in our personal dream world and now reality has come back to claim us."

Jace was staring at Clary's stomach, thinking through the haze _She's carrying your child Jonathan. Your little girl or boy. Say something._

"Are you sure you are… you know?" he asked in a barely audible voice, wondering why he was filled with more dread than anything pleasant. He should have been ecstatic, but he wasn't. He just felt miserable and strangely alone.

"Yes. Positive." Clary told him quietly and Jace groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head a little. Not yet. Yes, a child he wanted, but no. Not this soon. It was too early. _Too early in the marriage._

He suddenly understood why Clary had wondered about them. That their marriage would crumble like dirt under their feet as time went by. Now he was starting to wonder.

Everything in Alicante was starting to fall. It was like a darkness was striking the hearts of its inhabitants, slowly killing them. Chaos would break out soon, he was sure.

Jace just swallowed hard and took Clary's face into his hands, telling her quietly "We will be fine, Clary. I promise you. Us two against the world if we have to."

With a weak smile, Clary replied "Well who else is going to put up with you?"

"I'm rather sure I could fine someone. You know… a whore house. I think they would just about manage one night with me."

Clary laughed weakly and let him press a kiss to her forehead, feeling warm as he hugged her into his chest. Yes, they were a messed up pair in a messed up marriage. But all Clary could think was _thank the Angel we're in this together. _

Jace was in a good mood. He'd never felt so cheerful since the day he decided he properly loved Clary. That had actually been maybe a week ago. He'd spent the first part of the relationship wondering… but realized this was a girl, a person he didn't have to be snappy around, insulting them in every breath. Like William.

Because for one thing, if he was rude to Clary, she would be rude right back. It was a quality in her that both amused and intrigued him.

The bell rang, signaling someone was at the door and Jace rolled his eyes, telling Clary "The servants are the slowest thing in this City. I should put them in a pit with demons… that would teach them how to run. Wait here." He let her go and Clary watched him walk to the front door and yank it open. She couldn't see who it was, but when Jace stumbled backwards almost ten minuets later, his eyes wide in shock, she walked over too with her expression curious. What could shock unshockable Jace? He just told the man to leave right now.

There was a representative from the Clave there and as soon as Clary drew near, he inclined his head and made his retreat. His expression was grave.

As soon as the door was closed, Clary saw that his hand was clenched shut around something. He raised his slightly shaking hand and let it open- she spied a Herondale ring. One spotted with blood. It wasn't Jace's, for his was still upon his finger.

Why hadn't he spoken?

"Mother and Father were on their way back from London" Jace muttered out, eyes blank and staring at a spot upon the wall, not really seeing it. "They went past Lake Lyn. A wheel of the carriage broke, sending them into the lake." A shiver seemed to shoot through his body. "The coach driver, he said… the lake water-" he just stopped dead with his breath catching in his throat. Clary was feeling cold. She didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"The lake water caught them just as they reached the North Gate. Father was under the impression that werewolves were trying to tear him apart and he fell. His head hit-" he swallowed hard. Clary didn't have to guess what had happened. Oh by the Angel… no. Not now.

"And then Mother, she-" Jace continued, raising a hand to his wrist and making what seemed was a cutting motion and Clary just stood there, not having any idea what to do. The sorrow entering her heart was becoming to painful to bear. Tears started sparkling in her eyes.

"They are gone, Clary." He just whispered and Clary could tell he was attempting to hold it together. Seem his usual tough-skinned, Shadowhunter self. But he failed utterly and completely as a dry sob escaped him. Clary shut the front door and just drew the young man into her arms, letting him bury his face into her neck, hands holding her sides so very tight, but she didn't have the heart to push him off. He was sobbing, but his eyes were barely wet. Clary guessed it was just the shock. She was shocked too. Of all things to happen, that had been the last thing on her mind.

Her heart went out to Stephen and his wife. And then their son in her arms.

Clary gazed over the top of the boys head at the mansion behind them, feeling miserable.

"I'm here sweetheart." Clary just muttered, tears sparkling in her own eyes, smoothing the young mans' honey-blonde hair back.

Everything was falling apart.

**-Review :D**


	11. Ave Atque Vale

**Good evening! Or morning. Seeing as it's 5am and I am soooo super tired. But I wanted to finish this off since I never got to finish writing it yesterday and update. My muse is playing up, so blergh this chapter I think. Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews! ^-^here is the next for you all. I hope you like and carry on reviewing! Thanks! x**

* * *

"_Why are you packing? We're not leaving today."_

"_I am."_

Magnus scowled at that and sat up, gazing at the young Shadowhunter who was literally tossing his things into his case. There was a look about his face that he couldn't place. "What's happened?" he asked and Alec sighed, straightening up with a shoe in his hand "My _parabatai _sent me a fire message. His… parents have been killed. They were such good people and I refuse to miss the funeral. Plus Jace needs me, even if he won't admit it." He threw the shoe into the case and closed it.

Silence and Magnus went quietly "Back to Idris, yes?"

"Yes."

"I'll come too. Half missed that little house of mine."

Alec had hoped he would say that, but he hadn't been sure. And now that he had said it, he was more than relieved. Magnus chuckled as the young man threw his arms around him, hugging him tight.

"I love you" Alec blurted out before he could stop himself, his cheeks going red with embarrassment. There was a pause and Magnus asked quietly "Are you just saying that, or do you truly mean it?"

"I- I mean it."

Silence fell and Alec braved looking into those eyes he was beginning to know so well, feeling nervous to see his reaction. Be he needn't have worried, for they were soft and gentle. It made Alec's heart skip a beat. The warlock raised his hands and took his face into them, leaning forwards and simply pressed a short, sweet kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Alexander." He admitted and Alec just stared at Magnus in shock- really? Really and truly?

Silence fell once more and the warlock broke it by stepping back, saying briskly-

"Come. We need to get packed."

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

The morning of the funeral, there was still much to be done, but Jace just lay with his head in Clary's lap, hardly saying a word. She just smoothed his hair back soothingly, occasionally leaning down to kiss his cheek, jaw, and forehead or wherever she could think off or reach. It was so bleak and dismal.

He hadn't cried since those stray few tears when he found out, and Clary was starting to worry. Keeping it all bottled up was going to get him hurt sooner or later, she knew it.

Jace's eyes were closed at the moment, but she knew he wasn't asleep. He'd hardly slept a wink or eaten these past few days. How else were you supposed to react to losing both your beloved parents, inheriting a truly huge sum of money, the mansion in Idris and another in London? Suddenly, he wasn't 'young master Jonathan' anymore, he was 'Master Jace.'

The mansion seemed so cold and empty to Clary. Yes, the maids were still working, but even they seemed down. Stephen had been a good Master to them, paying them and treating them very fairly. And Celine had been their surrogate mother of sorts.

Jace had taken care of the funeral arrangements the very next morning after finding out about their deaths. Then he'd returned to the mansion and called for lunch. Clary could tell he was trying to get on with life, but it was hard. That was what they told you to do; get on with your normal life and it becomes easier.

Clary hadn't known either well, but even she was in a state of mourning for her Mother and Father-in-law. Plus their grandchild would never meet his or hers grandparents on the Herondale side. And with the news on Jocelyn being the same, Clary was starting to wonder if the only one left would be Valentine.

Something inside of her shivered in horror at the thought. She didn't like the idea of her baby anywhere near him.

She hadn't told Jace about her mother's situation. Just thinking about her mother lying there in that bed… it hurt like a bad, bad burn, but she ignored it. She had to go on; it was what she'd want. What use was their sitting next to a woman who may or may not wake up or be able to hear her daughter for hours on end?

And then there was her little brother or sister. Dead. Dead and gone with its mother following close behind.

Clary felt like truly crying now. But she wouldn't show it. Not in front of Jace. Simply couldn't. He had enough on his mind.

The bell rang and Jace opened his eyes, saying coldly "If that is more people wanting to come to the funeral, I am personally going to deliver them to their own."

"Jace-"

That was one thing thought; he didn't want a large funeral. He knew his mother detested such large events, especially funerals. Even his father had told him numerous times that when he died, the only people he wanted there were the ones close to his heart. _"Could you imagine it? A public spectacle. Stephen Herondale burning and everyone weeping? Goodness. No. I would prefer they remember me alive, not a raging inferno. We are Shadowhunters after all."_

Jace had told them all that it was a family-only event. It extended to the Lightwoods, though. The two families were as close as it was possible. Valentine had insisted on going but Jace had snarled at the man that if he took one foot onto the ground where they were all stood, he'd slaughter him where he stood. Even Clary could see her husband was being deadly serious. So did Valentine. He acknowledged the young man's grief and left.

The door was opened and Clary glanced over to the entrance hall, seeing Simon. It had been so long. She carefully lay Jace's head down upon the sofa and got to her feet, walking over to him and embracing him, sighing out into his shoulder. "It's been too long."

"I know."

Clary held him at arms length away now, shaking her head a little "Why are you here?"

"I work here."

"No you do not. At least… not anymore? You are always at the Lightwoods."

"I am still tied to this place."

"_Not anymore."_

Clary glanced around as her husband got to his feet, walking over to the pair with his honey blonde hair tousled. "You have your freedom. Whatever it's called." He waved a hand in no apparent direction and just walked out of the room. Simon blinked, asking her "Was he being… serious?"

"He always is."

"I am… free? What the hell do I do now?" Simon asked, genuinely surprised- he'd been so used to the idea of being a servant. The real world, the one Clary lived in… it seemed so very strange and alien to him.

Clary sighed heavily and glanced around the room "You are welcome to-"

"I am not staying here. Not with _him. _I do not like Jace."

"He just lost his parents, Simon. Behave."

"I know that. But he is just perpetually rude all the time. So much for gentleman." Simon snorted and Clary scowled, snapping out "Not in the mood for this. Out, now."

Simon looked shocked. "Clary?"

"Nothing, Simon. Out. I have a funeral to get ready for." She pressed her hands to his back, pushing him as she walked right up to the door. He spun around on the spot and Simon just asked in a gruff tone "What has gotten into you?"

Clary snapped. The stress was just getting too much for her to handle.

"It must be the pregnancy hormones" she spat at him. The effect was instantaneous- Simon's eyes widened with shock and Clary listened to him splutter out "Excuse me-? Did you just say?"

"Yes. I am pregnant. It's something that can happen if you have sex with your partner, did you know (?)"

"No need to be sarcastic. Is Jace the father?"

Clary's eyes narrowed dangerously. Even Simon had to fight the urge to flinch.

"I am not some whore who will open her legs for anyone, Simon." She told him in a soft, deadly voice. She was tired, hungry and in pain. And now she felt like throwing up again. With a sigh, Simon told her gently "Go and lie down. You're not well."

"I'm pregnant. I'm utterly fine."

"Far from it. How far are you even gone? How long have you known?"

Clary just groaned out in annoyance _"I don't want to talk about this. Just go away Simon. Go back to the Lightwoods or whatever. I truly do not care."_

There were dark rings under her eyes that Simon could see, so he knew she hadn't been sleeping. All that and pregnant with Jace's baby, it was taking its toll.

"I know about your mother." Simon muttered out now. Clary stopped dead at that, her eyes widening. "How?" she simply asked and he told her gently "The Lightwoods know. I heard them talking about it. How is she?"

A heavy sigh "Still the same." She wanted to tell him about Valentine. That he obviously knew who had been behind all this, but didn't. She was too tired for all this.

"I have to go and get ready Simon." Clary muttered out now. "Come by soon."

He smiled sadly and just told her quietly "Very soon." He turned to leave and Clary just watched with somber eyes, knowing that walk well. She wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

Afterwards, Clary retired upstairs to find Jace in their bedroom, sorting out his white buttons on his matching shirt. His fingers kept slipping. With a sigh, Clary walked over and gently tugged his hands away, telling him in a soft tone "Come here my love-" with swift, careful fingers, she did up the buttons with ease. When she was done, she gazed up at him- Jace was in his white suit that was laced with red runes of mourning. Clary recognized it as the one that he wore to Max Lightwood's funeral. The suit was in use far too much for her liking.

It made her wonder when he would be wearing it next.

"Are you ready?" she asked him gently. Jace nodded the tiniest of fractions, muttering out "I'm ready."

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-  
**

William Herondale felt miserable as he walked down the street in Alicante towards the Herondale mansion. It was just him the invitation extended to. It was a total and utter shock when he read the fire message and found out Stephen and his wife was dead. He'd grabbed a Portal and just left without telling anyone. They'd find out soon enough that he was missing. They'd know where he had gone. Will wanted to see if they would miss him. It was evil and cruel, but he didn't care. He could tell Jem was angry at him, even if he had said he'd forgiven him.

"_You can't help who you fall in love with, William. And for you to fall in love with someone so deeply, I have never seen it before. I would never dissuade you from something like that, no matter what. Tessa is beautiful, both inside and out. Yes, I am hurt about the fact my fiancée loved another man. But like I said, you simply cannot force your heart to stop loving someone you care so much for. Of all girls for you to fall in love with, Will, I'm glad it was her. She taught you how to love. Truly love. I forgive you William. Just like how I have forgiven Tessa."_

He was hurt. Will could feel it. Maybe it was their connection as _Parabatai, _but whenever he was around the silver-haired boy, Will felt a cold misery. A part of him was hurting, and it was not his own. It was Jem.

The mansion loomed up ahead and he just stopped dead, thinking of his cousin and his wife. They were happy and… his heart was breaking. No, it was broken.

With a sigh, he carried on walking all the way up to the front door, not bothering to knock as he strolled in.

The place seemed to be deserted, but he knew better. Will cleared his throat and called "Jonathan?"

Silence, but then he heard footsteps and Jace appeared at the top of the stairs, staring down at him with a cocked eyebrow. "William." He just went in a flat tone and Will utterly forgot about the situation as he called "Yes. The much sexier Herondale in this family."

Jace narrowed his eyes, saying coldly "There's only me, you and your little sister left now. And Clary is a Herondale through marriage."

Will knew he should have apologized, but didn't as he asked "I got your message and came instantly."

Silence and Jace turned away, going back the way he came without a single word. It was only as he walked along the landing that he called "You forgot something!"

Will blinked, but then realized he'd forgotten the white trousers and shirt he'd planned on wearing for the funeral. Damn.

"_And I have a spare set laid out on the dining room table for you. If you can get your fat backside in it."_

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Isabelle still had nightmares. Nightmares about that white haired boy that had terrorized her so very much. She sat up staring at the wardrobe that was at the foot of the bed facing her. There was a mirror set into one of the doors, long and vertical. Her reflection was red cheeked.

There was a soft knock upon her door and after a moments pause, she called "Yes?" the door cracked open and a figure slipped inside. A figure that made a smile twitch onto the girls' face.

Simon.

"Is the house deserted?" she asked quietly and he nodded, closing the door behind him. Izzy paused, feeling guilty- she wasn't going to the funeral. It hurt too much since the death of Max had been so recent.

"Come here" she ordered and Simon walked over to where Isabelle was stood. She paused, but then draped her arms around his shoulders and tugged him closer, pressing her lips gently to his own with a wide, jovial smile.

It had only been just over a week since they'd both admitted their feelings for each other. Isabelle was more thankful to the boy than he would ever know. Simon had looked after her, held her when she woke from the nightmares. It frustrated her that she could fight off demons and sleep peacefully, but a _human _and she woke crying? It was simply ridiculous. But Simon made her realize that it was fine to be afraid. That he'd always be there to hold her if she needed to cry.

Isabelle buried her face into his neck, almost purring out "Hello Simon."

"Hello my dear Izzy. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept enough. I felt rather ill last night, but I'm fine now." She bushed the brown strands of hair from his eyes, smiling out "I missed you."

Simon chuckled and stole a kiss from her lips, saying nothing until he told her "Jace… released me."

"Excuse me?"

"I am free Isabelle. No longer a servant. Truth be told, I have nowhere to go."

She looked startled at that, but then shook her head "No" Izzy insisted. "You are staying here with me."

"They will object."

"Then I shall walk out. I've no desire to stay here if you cannot." She told him defiantly, turning them around and pushing him onto her bed. Simon just lay there in surprise as the girl in her nightgown straddled his hips and leaned down, crashing her lips to his own with the faintest of moans. Isabelle broke off a second to whisper out "If Alec can run away with his lover, so can I."

"I have no money." Simon retorted gently and Isabelle snorted, nipping at his bottom lip as she replied "I have enough to support us both. A nice little place, just us two?"

Simon was too surprised to answer- she was being serious. Before he could reply, she was kissing him again. Deep, hungry kisses that made him yearn for more. It made her giggle, how inexperienced he was in the field of kissing. That was why she usually led them both.

Isabelle twined her hands with Simon's own, pinning them above his head as she pressed her stomach to his own, their kisses becoming deeper with every passing moment.

"Izzy-" he just breathed out, tugging his hands from within her own, capturing her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. Is it something else in your mind (?)"

Simon rolled his eyes and just sighed out "I may be a mundane, but I'm not stupid. We are not married, you went through… bad, terrible things. And you're making a move to take my clothes off?"

Isabelle paused at his words before saying slowly, carefully "You are not that monster. Why should I be afraid or avoidant to the whole subject of sleeping with someone I love? Besides, the house is deserted and I have you all to myself." She was almost purring by the end and Simon gulped mentally. Isabelle was wild and beautiful, but even he knew she could be a fool for distractions.

But then, he did want to spend the day with her. And he knew he was utterly insane if he passed the chance up.

'_How does a servant end up with someone as beautiful as her?'_

It was a question Simon asked himself every single time he saw her.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

The ceremony wasn't long and Clary stood next to her husband, dressed in a white dress that made her feel like a mundane bride. She held Jace's hand through the whole thing, even when he gave his speech on how much he loved and admired his parents. How much he was truly going to miss them.

Alec Lightwood had arrived just before it started. Clary had heard he had been in New York with a warlock. The one they had asked about the Portal to London. She found it intriguing, because that warlock and Alec were together. It was something she'd never even heard of, let alone seen.

But she still remembered the boys sapphire eyes widen in surprise when Jace told his parents that he wished they had been alive to hear that they were going to be grandparents. Will had also blinked in surprise at the news, but then flashed Clary a sly, cheeky grin when she caught his eye. She made a mental note to keep the child away from him- he'd only turn him or her into a manwhore with his influence.

When the ceremony was over, the funeral pyres burning, _Ave atque vale _spoken, Jace went off on his own. To think, Clary knew.

"_Well, well. Look who is knocked up and expecting."_

Clary groaned "Go away William."

"I shan't." The boy told her with a wide grin, stopping dead before her, forcing Clary to do the same. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?" she huffed out and Will cocked a brow, ignoring her words. "If you have a boy, I expect him to have my name."

"He shall not."

"For his middle name then?"

"_William-!"_

He shut up for a few minuets before telling her "I am going to stay in the mansion, Clarissa. I do not wish to return to London anytime soon."

Clary frowned "Why not? Is it because of that silly little stunt you pulled at the wedding?" she narrowed her eyes "I was talking to Jem, calming him down after what happened. Honestly, I think you destroyed him. When will you damn Herondale's learn to keep your mouth shut, hmm?"

Will knew she meant well, but still snapped back "And _you _need to learn how to keep your dainty little nose out of other people's business."

"It _was _my business. You are my family now William. Like it or not." A pause "but I will not let you be around my child if I fear you will corrupt it."

"'_From the womb to the brothel in five minuets,'_ a thrilling tale by Will Herondale?" he joked and Clary was looking as if she might slap him. Her emotions were heightened and she was ready to snap at anything and anyone these days.

"You're avoiding James and Tessa, aren't you?" she asked accusingly and the young man shrugged. Something she took to be Yes. Clary sighed and shook her head a little. "Just talk to Jem."

"I can't. I'm staying at the Herondale mansion here in Idris until further notice. I don't wish to go home."

"Will. You cannot put this off forever. Running away from your problems will only make them worse."

Will simply ignored the girl, telling her crisply "I am heading back to the mansion to change, then straight out again. Seek out a girl or two that can make me forget my problems, even if it's just for one night."

Clary watched him walk off feeling disgusted.

She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

But Will's plans were instantly blown out of the water when he stepped into his cousins' mansion. Jace himself was there, stood before a light fire that was crackling away. There was something in his hands- a sheaf of paper.

"You need to go back to London. Right now." Was Jace's greeting.

"Why?" Will enquired, frowning lightly- Jace sounded graver than usual. He screwed the ball of paper up and tossed it into the flames before him.

"Jem. He's dying William." He told him quietly.

Will cocked a brow at that, folding his arms at Jace, saying matter-of-factly "Jem has been dying for years."

"No. I mean, properly dying. Charlotte sent a message by fire- it's not looking good. I suggest you get back to London... Unless you want your _parabatai _to die without you by his side."

Will's face drained to white, his eyes widening in utter and complete horror.

It was the look of a man who knew he was about to lose everything he held dear to his heart.

"He cannot be. It's not the end. It is just one of his sick days" Will just spluttered out. A pause and Jace told him, voice surprisingly soft

"Will. Charlotte's exact words were _'These may be James' final hours. I hope Will realizes that and returns.'_"

Will was horrified. Jace just told him swiftly "Your clothes are where you left them, my horse is around the back in the stables. Get to that Portal. He is your _parabatai._"

The last word had barely left his lips when Will had started running.

**-Review :D**


	12. A Little Piece Of Heaven

**Oh yes people! It's that time again! An update! Yeah it's late, so meh. Not had time to check it through because VERY busy. Kinda trailed off on this one, so it's mainly TID. Heh. But still… WHO DOESN'T LOVE SOME TID?! XD Anyway, I hope you like! Let the chaos… begin next chapter. Hehhe. Reviews very much loved! I'll reply to them all as soon as I get chance. Should be maybe by the end of this week. Blah college sucks, doesn't it? Thank you! x**

* * *

When Alec left, Jace decided to follow. Everyone was being cryptic as to where he'd been and he found it suspicious. He would have asked Isabelle, but she was at the mansion alone. The whole idea about a funeral so soon after Max had shaken her up. Jace didn't blame her and let her off.

With Clary visiting her old home, he'd taken the chance to tail his _parabatai. _

Jace followed at a distance, keeping carefully to the side and shadows so Alec never noticed.

He followed until they reached Brocelind Forest and Jace watched him stroll up to the cottage at its edge. A warlock named Magnus Bane lived there, he was sure. Why was Alec visiting him-?

Jace hid behind a tree and watched around it as he knocked twice. A pause and it opened to reveal the warlock himself. And then, to Jace's utter and complete shock, he tugged Alec forwards by his shirt and kissed him.

_Kissed him. And Alec was smiling._

He was so surprised that he had forgotten about trying to hide. As if he'd sensed it, Alec turned and caught the boys golden eyes. Those sapphire ones widened in something like horror and shock.

There was a pause and Jace didn't move as the Lightwood walked all the way over to him, his footsteps deliberate and careful. Alec stopped before him and Jace asked in a cool tone "Are you shagging the warlock?"

"No, I'm not _shagging _him."

"You're certainly kissing him. Willingly." Jace snorted lightly, nodding a little "No wonder you always ignored those ladies. They weren't what you liked."

Alec clenched his jaw. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth would be nice. Are you q- gay?"

A silence and Alec told him quietly "Say 'queer' if you want to. Father did when he threw me out of Alicante."

"I don't want to say it. And he threw you out-? Why did you not just come over to the mansion you total and utter _fool?!_" he was scowling in annoyance and Alec rolled his eyes, muttering out "You are married now."

"And you are my _parabatai. _You are such an imbecile Alec." Jace's golden eyes flickered to the cottage where the warlock was watching with a cocked brow. He snorted gently, asking "How long have you been with the warlock?"

"His name is Magnus. And… a little while."

"Why did you not tell me about yourself?" his tone had taken on an angry edge. Alec was quiet, but then he muttered "I was worried."

"I'm not your father. I'm your friend. Your fighting partner."

"Exactly."

Jace scowled. "You think so little of me Alec." He turned to leave but Alec caught his arm, saying quietly "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Then you know so little about me too. Good-day Alec."

He left and Alec just stared after him miserably.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Will had never ran so fast in his life, he was sure. His heart was hammering against his chest and his breaths were coming out in heavy pants. It hadn't taken him too long to return to London, and when he reached the front of the Institute, very nearly midnight, he stood there and allowed himself to catch his breath. He wouldn't, couldn't let Jem know just how worried he'd been. How afraid he was feeling. It made him feel as cold as death itself.

As soon as he had composed himself, he pushed the door open and strolled inside, tutting out as if he wasn't too bothered "Where is he?"

Charlotte, her stomach swollen with pregnancy, just looked up from her place next to the fire and told him, voice calm "In his room."

"With Tessa?"

"Yes." She looked away and back to the jumping flames in the grate, eyes glowing faintly from the orange embers. Will just paused, then walked the familiar route through the corridors to the door that was cracked open only the slightest of fractions. Without hesitation, he went inside and closed the door behind him.

Tessa was sat on a chair next to the bed where Jem lay, a pale figure in the witchlight. She looked up instantly, saying nothing as Will walked forwards until he was at Jem's side, gazing down at him.

James Carstairs had always been pale, deathly pale, but nothing like this. Will could see every single line on his face that was muscle and bone. He looked almost gaunt. The backs of his eyelids were a dark purple, as if he hadn't slept for weeks on end. Silvery hair, a color that matched the full moon outside was smoothed back away from his face that was damp with sweat.

Will had never felt so useless in his life.

"Out." He just muttered to Tessa who got to her feet, watching the midnight haired Shadowhunter with careful eyes. Even she could see how lost he was underneath.

Without a word, she left the room and Will found himself staring once more at his _parabatai. _It was horrible. Just… the worst kind of torture.

Will slowly sank down upon the chair next to him and raised a hand, hesitantly taking Jem's that lay by his side into it, squeezing gently as he muttered out "What an…" he just couldn't think of what to say. He wanted to say just how much he'd messed up, but the words wouldn't form.

But then the slim hand within his own squeezed back with the lightest pressure, a soft, almost inaudible voice telling him. "We are all sinners, Will."

"None more so than me."

Jem chuckled quietly and opened his eyes. Will saw them to be so very pale that they were almost white. It was unnerving to see. He couldn't help but stare until he realized, blinking and looking down at their hands. For a man who had memorized passages after passages of poetry, books and other literature, he simply couldn't think of the suitable quote. Not even a song lyric.

"I have never seen you so quiet" Jem mused, closing his eyes once more, the witchlight flickering, casting bluish shadows across his face at times. Will snorted lightly and merely went "I thought dying was supposed to be quiet?"

"Even at my end-"

"Don't say that." Will snapped sharply, pulling his hand from the boys own. Those eyes were open again, and they could see for themselves just how pale William had gone. All the color in his cheeks had drained away to nothing.

Silence fell once more and Will's eyes flickered to the table next to him that was devoid of his silver box. Inside was the blasted powder that both saved and destroyed him.

Something was… amiss. Wrong.

"Where is it James?" he asked quietly, getting to his feet and starting his search around the room. It wasn't until he reached the curtains that Jem told him "Gone."

"Don't give me that. You had enough to last you until next week. Unless-" Will's eyes widened and he stalked forwards until he was stood at the bottom of the bed, very nearly snarling out "You didn't."

"Why not? Surely I have the option of choosing my own passing. Or should I say, when."

"While there is still a breath in my body, no. You don't get to choose." Will told him quietly, deadly almost. His eyes were narrowed and he just could not believe the _stupidity_ of the young man who was literally dying as he watched. He pressed his palms together, almost as if he was praying, then let out a long, low breath "Is this punishment for what I did?"

Jem looked genuinely startled at those words, silvery eyes widening in surprise. "Why would you say such a thing? I am not cruel. I could never be."

"You know I love Tessa." Will whispered, his expression vulnerable. "You are angry. I know it. You can tell me a thousand times that you are not, but I know you are."

"William, how many times do I have to tell you? Do you want me to rise as a ghost because of unfinished business, or something of the sort, just so I can keep reminding you?"

_Why does he have to be so very forgiving _Will thought bitterly _I don't deserve it. I don't deserve Tessa. Never._

"I need to tell you something James. Now." Will found himself saying, heart picking up pace instantly. He was feeling afraid. No one but Tessa and Magnus knew…

When Jem said nothing, he swallowed hard and muttered out, just loud enough for him to hear "When I was twelve… something happened to me. What led me here." A pause "My father, while we were living in Wales, kept a Pyxis in his office. And I... released the demon inside. He cursed me James. Cursed me so that anyone that who loved me was doomed to die. I thought it codswollop at first, but then, that night, my elder sister died."

Jem was frowning now. "Are you telling me" he went slowly "that for all these years, these past five years… you have been cursed?"

"No" Will whispered. "It was a trick. A lie. The demon caught her with its stinger and she died from it. I-" he felt his voice breaking. All these years of secrecy, of lies and deliberately creating the most ridiculous of scenarios to make him hater was crashing down on him. Will was horrified by the tears that were sparkling in his eyes. He was falling like a bad, bad angel.

A hand caught his own once more and held it tighter than he had expected. Will naturally wanted to pull away, to hiss that he didn't need the comforting. But he did. For once in his life, he _wanted _it. He gripped Jem's hand tight and cleared his throat. "I left my family because I thought I would be their death. Like my sister. And then I came here and it was like another family. You blasted lot were in the firing line." Will paused. He wanted to tell Jem that the only reason he'd let him come close was because he was already dying. That it didn't matter. But he didn't. Instead, he brushed what he thought was a touchy subject.

"And then… Tessa came along. And by the Angel, she shattered my walls. Every single piece of… just all my barriers. Tore down my armor. I made her hate me James; because I was afraid I would kill her. I was terrified that I would be the one to cause her demise, simply because I loved her. Because I was a fool."

Jem shook his head, telling him softly, voice barely a whisper "You spent five years protecting the people around you, William. You shunned friendship and companionship in favor of keeping them safe. You speak of sinning, but I see you as an innocent."

"I am far from innocent."

"In my eyes you are." Jem protested, coughing a few times afterwards and Will watched with his heart clenching a trickle of blood creep from the corner of his mouth. Without hesitation, he leaned forwards and blotted it away with the cuff of his white shirt, staining it red. He truly didn't care.

"I cannot and will not live a life without you James Carstairs." Will told him almost sternly, dark sapphire eyes blazing. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

And he wasn't planning to.

"Think you can keep breathing for a few minuets while I get you a glass of water?" he asked and Jem merely chuckled, closing his eyes while Will left the room. Instead of going to the kitchen, he strolled to his room and reached behind the wardrobe, snagging the little linen bag. Then he retreated to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, tipping the silvery powder into the glass before adding the water, stirring it with a spoon. Incase of emergencies just like this, he was prepared.

Jem wasn't dying without his consent. And he wasn't giving him it.

Not tonight.

When he returned, the first thing he heard was

"_I give you my consent. If that's what you're worried about."_

"What are you blathering on about now?" Will went gruffly, setting the glass down upon the side. Jem watched him before saying carefully "About loving Tessa."

"What about Tessa?"

"You can love her if you want. I mean, you adore her. That is something I have never seen with you William. And I've seen it in her eyes… she adores you too. Her destiny was never to end up with me; it was to be with you."

Will was just staring in something that was almost like shock. Had he just said that? The fool. The complete and utter fool.

He snagged the glass now and thrust it at the boy, watching him sit up with a low groan. Will was relieved that he didn't look down at he drank. There was a silvery sheen to the water that would have given it away instantly. Jem drank it all back as if he was a man dying of thirst.

Will didn't feel a smidgeon bit guilty as he realized what he'd done, tasting the powder upon his lips. Jem glared at him, saying quietly "You bastard."

"Still not a sinner?" Will asked almost sadly and half expected Jem to make himself sick, bring it all back up. But he didn't instead, he collapsed back onto the bed and hissed out up at the ceiling. "I swear you are the devil at times."

Will sighed and got to his feet, gazing down at Jem who was still pale, but he knew some color would return to him. No matter how short. "Goodnight James. I don't wish to fight and argue over your impending end."

"Goodnight William." Was all Jem replied with. Somehow, it made Will feel even more miserable.

He shut the door silently behind him, resting his forehead against the dark wood of the door, watching the witchlight that had been escaping from underneath go out as Jem retired to bed. He wasn't dying tonight, Will was positive.

"_Is he-?"_

Will paused that that voice, knowing it anywhere.

"He is fine, Tess." He mumbled out, feeling so mentally tired and exhausted. Silently he turned to face the girl, his eyes half closed with tiredness. He hadn't slept properly in days. No, weeks. The girl was watching him with sadness in her eyes as he went to walk past towards his bedroom, but then he paused. No, now he was turning. Turning back to her. His stormy blue eyes were a fraction more alert as he asked, voice tired though. "Tess. Do you love me? Just… no drawn out lines. No quotes of other people's passions. Just… your own. Please. Yes or no?" There was a look of loss about his eyes that Tessa couldn't bare to see. But he wanted an answer.

The truth.

And there was only one she could give, really. There was no point lying to herself, to Will. Jem had told her that it was okay, that love was a blessing. It wasn't a curse. He would always love her, but he'd be much happier knowing she was too.

That was the reason she raised her hands, gently taking the young man's handsome face into her delicate fingers, taking a deep breath before breathing out "Yes."

The way Will seemed to wake up, his eyes instantly becoming more and more focused as the seconds passed didn't escape Tessa's notice. It was like a blind man seeing the sun after so many years. A look of wonder that caused a smile to appear upon her lips.

Hesitantly, as if the moment was glass, fragile and breakable, Will leaned forwards, resting his own hands over the girls own, allowing his eyes to close as his lips touched her own. For next to a minuet, Will held her hands gently within his own, kissing Tessa tenderly as if she was the most delicate flower in all the world. When he broke the kiss, he told her softly "I thought for this moment I would have the most perfect quote ready. Maybe something Shakespeare, maybe even something from Jane Eyre. I feel rather like Mr. Rochester regaining his sight." A smile. A beautiful, lilting smile that lit up his eyes spread across his face. "Only instead of clapping eyes upon his son, I saw your beauty."

Tessa was waiting for him to add something mocking and maybe even downright rude upon the end. But he didn't. Instead, taking her utterly by surprise, he slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her into his chest. It could only be described as a cuddle. Tessa rested her head atop his shoulder and let her eyes flutter shut, feeling so very content in the young mans comforting arms.

They were free. Free to love each other.

And in Will's case, it felt like his own personal Heaven.

Hard fought, arduously won.

**-Review? :D**


	13. Only Blood Deep

**Hello there! Yes, I'm back. Had a little break from writing but viola next chapter! Nice and long to make up for it. Hope you like and drop a review! The more reviews, the faster I update too ;D x**

* * *

_One month later_

Clary yawned widely as she lounged on the sofa, her eyes closed. It had taken a few weeks to become accustomed to being pregnant. Her mind hadn't though. She was still surprised at the whole idea of being a mother. Both surprised and terrified. _I have no experience in this _she thought _what if I am simply terrible?_

She jumped as a kiss was pressed to her forehead, eyes fluttering open. A smile spread across Clary's face. "Good morning" she told her husband. Jace knelt down next to her, resting his chin atop his hands "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think."

Jace raised a hand and brushed the stray ginger strands from her forest green eyes, cocking his head a fraction. "Your father is holding a ball tonight. Are you well enough to come?"

"Yes. Cannot hide away in here forever, can I?"

Jace smiled weakly, then pressed a swift but gentle kiss to the girl's lips. "We have been hiding, haven't we? For the last month… Since the funeral."

A pause and Clary sighed gently- he was right. She hadn't told him about her mother, but he still found out somehow. He wasn't angry at her for keeping it a secret. He'd seen the hurt and grief in her tired, exhausted eyes. But for now, it wasn't mentioned. It simply hurt too much. Clary would sneak up later that night at the ball and see her for a few minuets. Take her mothers hand and tell her what had been happening. Such as being pregnant. Her fears.

"I have something to show you." Jace told her now, a grin spreading across his face. It was strange for him not to be social like before. He was angry at Alec for never telling him he was gay, Izzy never leaving the mansion, staying in there with Simon. It didn't take Jace long to guess what was happening.

Izzy and the mundane.

How Maryse and Robert hadn't realized, it was beyond him. Even Clary had guessed. He couldn't wait to meet her at the ball, he was going to tell her that everyone practically knew. There was only one thing left now if she wanted to stay with him. And that was to leave the Clave, or apply for Simon to Ascend. You couldn't fall in love with mundanes. Simply out of the question.

"_Turn Simon into a Shadowhunter?" _Clary had gone, her eyes widened in both horror and wonder. "Is that even possible?"

He doubted it. But Simon had been a loyal servant since he was a young boy. He knew the ways of the Shadowhunters as well as he did. Truth be told, he was a perfect candidate for the process. Jace had no idea how practiced with a sword the boy was, but if he was…

Clary got to her feet and took Jace's warm, calloused hand, letting him lead her to the music room where he let her hand go, seating himself down snugly before the grand piano, lifting up the heavy lid. She sat down next to him, eyes fixed upon the sleek ebony and ivory keys, his fingers flexing.

"I was going to write you poetry. Or something similar. But then I found that I couldn't describe my feelings for you." Jace glanced down to his fingers as they positioned themselves over the correct keys. "So I wrote this for you."

Clary sat in utter, surprised silence as he started to play, his eyes shiny with concentration. The melody rose and fell, soft at times, intense at others. There were an infinite amount of words in the world, in existence, but Clary knew none of them could ever match up to this.

She had to wonder if his fingers were hurting by the time he reached the soaring crescendo. But if they were, he never let it show. As the composition started to fall, becoming softer, Clary reminded herself that this was her husband. And nothing would ever change that.

As Jace finished, he looked to Clary for her reaction. She was just staring at him, lost for words. It was when something hot and wet dripped into her hand that she realized she was crying.

Clary laughed, wiping her eyes gently. "It's the baby. Makes my emotions go insane."

"Did you like it?" Jace asked her with the lightest of smiles upon his lips, closing the lid of the piano gently.

"You… wrote that for me?" Clary's voice had dropped to a whisper. She could barely believe it. Jace blinked and nodded. "It's my own composition if that's what you mean." A smile spread across his face as he leaned forwards, raising a hand to cup her cheek. Jace pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, whispering "Only for you."

Clary let her eyes flutter closed as he kissed her tenderly, sliding his hands down her sides to rest at her waist. As his lips lingered against her own, she opened her eyes and gazed into his aureate eyes, wondering how dull and miserable her life had been before he came into it. Before Jace, her life had been a stretch of black. Devoid of any light. But then he came. A blaze, a brand new sun across her bleak, starless sky.

He blinded her at times.

Fingers splayed out across the front of her abdomen, making Clary shiver lightly. Her body remembered his touch more than it should. Lips touched the spot under her ear, the words "It will be a boy. I'm sure," accompanying them.

Clary felt a soft laugh escape her at that, raising a hand and setting it atop his own upon her stomach, responding with "I personally believe it to be a girl."

"The beauty of this moment is that one of us is right."

"Me."

"Did you hear that?"

Clary froze at his words, but relaxed and rolled her eyes a moment later when he simply went "That is the sound of me being right. We're having a son."

"No. A daughter, Jace. And she will be beautiful."

Jace chuckled and pressed a swift kiss to the center of her forehead, mumbling against it.

"_With my dashing good looks, what else could our child be?"_

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

"_Alec, darling, just go and talk to him."_

"It's not that simple. The way he… _looked _at me…" Alec trailed off, feeling more than numb. Did Jace think him disgusting? He was sure the blonde headed young man was angry, but that was all. Truth be told, Alec was scared. He didn't want to lose his _parabatai _over something like this.

"He didn't look particularly bright, let me just say." Magnus told him shrewdly. Alec simply rolled his eyes at that, turning to the warlock that was sat at his desk in the back room while the Shadowhunter paced to and fro before him, head down and eyes worried. Magnus was getting bored with it; Jace was his fighting partner. He should have accepted Alec for who he was.

"Alec." He asked, but the boy ignored him, pacing even faster while muttering incomprehensible words under his breath.

"_Alexander." _Magnus went sternly, rising to his feet with a scowl across his face. Alec stopped dead, turning to him with his eyes wide and impossibly even more worried. Silently, Magnus walked around the desk and took the boys' shoulders into his hands, telling him soothingly as he dipped his head down, "Everything is fine. Calm down and cease wearing a hole through the rug with your pacing?"

"I-I'm sorry." Alec looked down towards the floor, feeling lost. Where had his old life gone? It wasn't that he missed it, because he didn't. He had Magnus. A man that loved him for who he was, and made him feel like the most important person in the entire world. Being together… it made him feel light as a feather. Giddy almost.

Alec suddenly threw his arms around the warlock's neck, drawing him down so he could press his lips to his own. For a few minuets they stood there kissing softly at times, heatedly the other.

When they were both panting and out of breath, Magnus told him with his voice breathless. "There is a ball at the Morgenstern place tonight. You are going. Because young Jace is sure to be there."

Alec froze. "You can't make me go."

"Well actually, I can." Magnus told him, almost smugly it seemed as he took the boy's hands into his own. "My presence has been asked for up there concerning Jocelyn Morgenstern, so I plan to drag you along."

"Magnus-"

"End of discussion. You can't be a wallflower forever."

A sudden stray thought crossed Alec's mind, and before he could stop himself, he'd muttered out "I will never have children."

There was a pause which Magnus broke by asking softly. "Does that bother you? That being who you are makes you unable to have children?"

Alec's cheeks went bright red. "I can have children" he muttered out. "I just… It means being with a woman. Doing _things _with a woman. I- I could never imagine myself doing that."

"And? I personally find that-" he chuckled playfully, imitating Alec's tone "_'thing'_ with a woman is rather fun."

Alec blinked in surprise. "You're not… strictly into men?"

"No. I like to…" Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment, as if choosing his words with great care. "Experiment."

He could tell instantly from Alec's face that it was the wrong word to say. His expression became guarded and he asked in a rather cool voice "Am _I_ an experiment?"

With his eyes wide in surprise, Magnus exclaimed "Alexander-! How could you think that?"

"How old are you. Tell me." Alec suddenly demanded, his eyes wide.

"Alec-"

"If you love me, you'll tell me."

When Magnus didn't reply, Alec shook his head with his sapphire eyes blazing. "Did you-" his voice broke. With a low growl, he strolled over to the door and grabbed his coat off the hook, pulling it on. Magnus made no move to stop him, knowing that the boy had jumped to conclusions. Sooner or later, he'd realize and be back.

Until then, the warlock was stood there feeling miserable already.

In silence, he got ready to visit the Morgensterns.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

As the carriage rolled towards the Morgenstern mansion later that evening, Clary sat in the carriage, gazing out at the passing scenery. No matter how many times she had watched it, the sunset over Alicante was always one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Jace was sat next to her, a hand entwined and set upon his leg, a thumb stroking the top of her hand almost soothingly.

Clary shifted uncomfortably in her seat, a hand absent-mindedly going to her stomach. The corsets she wore were beginning to become even tighter. Soon, as her stomach swelled, she was sure she wouldn't be able to wear them. She liked the sound of that. Maybe she'd change into a tea gown or something.

As long as it didn't become common knowledge that she was pregnant, she didn't care. Too much fuss and bother.

There were other problems. Since Jace wasn't legally an adult for three more months, the fate of the Herondale mansion was precarious. How could a seventeen year old boy run things? Clary was sure that the Clave was planning to send them to an Institute for the length of time they deemed long enough for Jace to be classed a man. So for now, they were lying low. Not drawing attention to themselves. If they were caught out, Clary knew they'd be sent away.

To the Morgenstern mansion… that was another option. Jace had no more relatives but for William left.

She felt tired, not at all in a dancing mood. Jace could tell.

"We can turn around if you want my love." He told her softly, raising one of her hands to his lips. Clary shook her head lightly, replying with "I will be fine when we get there. Don't fuss, or someone will notice."

"But I rather like fussing." Jace chuckled, letting a hand fall to rest against her abdomen, pressing against it gently. It was harder than usual, and distended with pregnancy. _His _child. There was something about that that made him want to smile. It was next to impossible for him to stop himself touching her stomach whenever he had the chance. And even Clary knew that.

When they arrived, Jace helped Clary down from the carriage and led her inside. She felt sick and even he could tell.

"No Jace- I think-" she started, her voice going weak and head starting to spin. With a soft groan, she muttered. "I need to sit down." Clary allowed him to lead her through the manor she knew well, but then down some steps as they avoided Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

Down into her fathers study. Where she was forbidden to tread.

Clary didn't bother telling Jace that she wasn't allowed down there. She was married, and who cared about a pile of notes, books or whatever. She didn't.

Jace led her over to the desk and pulled the chair out for her to sit upon. It was mahogany with a red velvet cushion. Clary sat there while her head whirled and the room blurred in and out of focus. Jace just perched himself at the edge of the desk and picked up a book. He flicked through it, then at the inside of the cover, chuckling out lightly, "who's Jonathan Morgenstern?"

A moment later, he spied the middle name and cocked a brow- Christopher. The same as his own. That was unusual.

"I don't know a Jonathan Morgenstern," Clary replied, looking up with her head considerably less fuzzy. Curiosity took over her now as she looked around the place she'd only imagined as a child. It was lit up with witchlight, the walls lined with books. The whole thing was encased in what seemed to be a single bookcase that spread around the edges. Behind it, Clary could see roughly hewn stone. There was a desk in the middle of the room that she was sat behind, the surface littered with ink stains, screwed up balls of parchment and pots of ink. Plus books and notebooks. Piled up way above her head. Why did Valentine want to keep her from this place so much-?

Jace was scanning the books on the shelves, and Clary heard him laugh out, "your father has the dictionary out rather a lot from the disturbance in the dust. Can he not spell?"

But as he went to pull it out, there was a click and the bookcase swung outwards. Jace froze, a hand going to his seraph blade with his eyes narrowing. Clary rose to her feet, frowning a little- what the hell? What was her father hiding?

Jace ventured in first, his golden eyes careful. It was another room. Not big, but not small either. The walls were bare of bookcases like the other room. But there was a narrow bed on the far side of the room. A wash basin next to it. There were some other items that would come in a normal house, such as a mirror. And there were books here too, strewn all over the floor without a care in the world, along with weapons. A broken seraph blade lay next to the bed with a book open upon the pillow. A Codex.

Clary took a step forward and realized that the wall wasn't just rough from the stone, there were words etched there.

_Acheronta Movebo._

Again and again. Hundreds. The same two words.

"Virgil," Jace muttered under his breath, raising his seraph blade and making a movement as if to poke one of the words. Clary arched a brow, her rusty Latin chastising her for not listening now. Jace elaborated, glancing back to her, "_Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo_. If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell."

A thought suddenly occurred to Clary, "do you think someone's been living here-?"

Jace didn't answer as he picked up the books from the floor, looking inside the cover of them. It was the same name, again and again. Without a word, Jace tossed a book to Clary. She paused but then looked herself, feeling a cold jolt go down her spine- that name from the study. Jonathan Morgenstern. His handwriting was so much like her fathers that she started to wonder who had written the boys name in the books.

"Who is he?" Jace asked Clary once more and she shook her head, truly confused. Who was this Morgenstern that her father was keeping hidden from the world? With his entire wall just a mass of letters, Clary knew he'd gone insane. Who wouldn't from being cooped up in a place like this?

But then Clary saw something that made her stop dead- there was something sparkling next to the bed, next to his pillow.

It was her music box.

In an instant, she dashed across the room and picked it up, stroking a finger across the lady's perfect golden face. She thought she'd lost it the day she'd moved to Jace's Herondale mansion. But no, here it was. Safe and sound.

As she turned the key, the Idrisian melody she knew by heart starting to play, it hit her.

A figure that moved through the corridors by night. Haunting the city. Things going missing. Books and weapons too. They were here. He had white hair… and Valentine was keeping him hidden. It could be only one thing.

"I have a brother," Clary whispered in realization, loud enough for Jace to hear. He blinked hard at that, frowning out, "Valentine kept his son locked up down here? Why?"

"Because he's a monster." Clary swallowed hard. "I think we know who… touched Isabelle. Killed Max."

The words had an instant effect on Jace. He snarled, loud enough for the sound to echo off the walls. Suddenly from above them, there were yells and screams. His seraph blade flared up.

Doors crashed open from above them and Clary spluttered out, "what's-?"

"Stay here Clary," Jace ordered her, voice strong and confident as he slipped from the room, closing the door behind him as she turned away. Clary wondered why he wasn't letting her come out too, but then she remembered she was pregnant. Jace wasn't about to risk his wife _and _child. She was thankful for having someone like him. Yes, Clary was tempted to pick up a seraph blade and join the battle that had broken out upstairs, but she stayed still. Even she wasn't reckless enough to risk her child's life.

But then she felt a prickle at the back of her neck, a soft rush of wind, as if the door had been opened and closed with the intention of not letting her know. Clary spun around on her heels, blinking in utter shock as she was almost nose-to-nose with a boy that wasn't Jace. His white blonde hair hung lank in his eyes, and as Clary met them with her own forest green ones, she saw that they were midnight. With his hair and eyes, she knew who he was instantly, yet refused to take a step back. Clary nodded a fraction. "Jonathan, yes?"

He was handsome, Clary noticed. Yes he was wearing black Shadowhunter gear that seemed rather scratched and scuffed in places, but it suited him. His hair was in need of a brush, but it strangely suited him. Those empty, charcoal eyes never left her own.

And then he spoke.

"You have no idea," he said slowly, taking in her apparel, "how long I have waited for this moment Clarissa."

Clary's eyes flickered up to the ceiling as the fighting grew louder, asking hurriedly, "what happened?"

"Oh I took the wards down?"

"_What?!"_

"Hush, you don't want to exert yourself." He went to pat her stomach but Clary slapped his hand away, hissing out, "you bought down the wards? Why?!"

Jonathan cocked a brow, folding his arms across his chest. "Because I could?" he offered and Clary found herself feeling afraid. He'd raped Isabelle Lightwood and killed her brother. He was insane, well and truly.

She'd known from the moment she saw the words etched into the wall.

Clary stepped towards the door but he blocked it in one smooth, fluid movement, telling her, "I watched you grow up, little sister. Yes, from the sidelines, but I know you. By the Angel I was even at your wedding." He looked thoughtful, "until Father dragged me out. Rude of him, don't you think?"

She said nothing, suddenly noticing the short blade he held loosely in his left hand. It was wicked sharp and deadly. He noticed where her eyes went and chuckled out, twirling the blade between his fingers, "relax, Clary. You're safe with me. We are so alike."

"You killed an innocent," Clary shot at him, wishing she'd picked up a seraph blade off the floor now. She felt useless with just her music box in her hand.

"He got in the way."

"And raped that girl!" Clary yelled, eyes blazing, hands clenched into fists. "We are nothing alike."

Behind him, the door was still open from his slipping in. Clary saw a flash of gold and realized what was about to happen, so she carried on her ranting.

"Isabelle Lightwood did utterly nothing to you! Nor did Max! I see why Father kept you locked up down here… you're a monster. You are _not _my brother. You never will be."

Jonathan was silent after that, but then he laughed out softly, "harsh but true words little sister. Anyway-" quick as a flash, faster than Clary had ever seen anyone move, he spun around and rammed his blade into the golden haired boys chest, a yell of agony escaping him and seraph blade that was about to sink itself into Jonathan's back fell to the floor.

Clary felt time freeze. Or at least, it seemed to.

Jonathan watched with a raised eyebrow as she ran past him and fell to her knees at Jace's side, music box tumbling from her grip, telling her as he walked towards the door, not bothering to look down at Clary who was attempting to stem the blood that was drenching the front of her husband's shirt scarlet, "dawn will be here in a moment. The demons will back off. I'll be back for you, little sister. And very soon. Father wants something from you, but I'm going to get it first. I swear on the Angel." He was gone.

Clary glanced up at the door at the same time as Jace yanked the blade from his chest, letting out another loud cry of pain. She swore at him for that as more blood welled up from the wound. It had punctured near his heart.

As fast as she could, Clary grabbed Jace's stele from his pocket and yanked his shirt open, face white as she scrawled the correct runes onto him, watching the bleeding gradually stop and wound to close over. It wasn't enough, but it was for now until she could get proper help. For a young man with a high pain threshold, he'd fainted. Blonde hair was stuck to his head with sweat and Clary was next to panicking. As soon as she deemed him stable enough, she scrambled to her feet and fled upstairs for help.

It was incredible luck that Magnus Bane, a warlock, was upstairs tending to her mother. That in a flash of blue sparks and the door slamming shut in her face, he'd saved Jace's life.

There was one thing bothering Clary though, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't the fact that Jace had almost died, or that it was her newly found, insane brother that had stabbed him. Or even that as soon as Jace woke up, in pain but alive, they fled through a Portal to London.

It was the fact that her brother had stabbed him directly in the middle of his marriage rune. The one she'd drawn on him. That linked them together.

It filled her with unease.

**-Review? :D**


	14. Endlessly

**Thank you so so much for all the lovely reviews last chapter! As promised, here is another long chapter. Drop me more reviews and feed the evil beast that is my muse? Thank you again! x**

* * *

"_Surely you both must worry about poking the baby in the eye or something."_

Clary choked on her cup of tea, very nearly spitting it out all over Jace as she coughed.

"William, I'm dying here and you're talking about that?" Jace snorted from his place upon the wide oak base bed, an eyebrow raised. His chest still hurt at times, and he wasn't allowed to leave the bed for a few more days. Annoying really but the Silent Brothers warned him that rest was important and Jace didn't fancy turning into a bleeding mess upon the floor. But he was bored. More than bored. And then William had come round and suddenly he wished he was bored again.

"Besides," Jace went in an amused voice, closing his eyes, "it's not possible to poke the baby in the eye."

"And how would you know? Or are you physically not capable of that?" Will inquired, leaning forwards with his hands together, a cheeky grin upon his face, "have you tried it?"

Clary cleared her throat loudly at that and Will looked at her, attempting to look innocent. She just threw her now cold cup of tea at him where it drenched his face and much of his shirt.

Will sighed and glanced down at his now brown shirt before saying, "oh dear, I seem to have turned into a tea bag."

Clary didn't see the funny side and was still glaring. Will took the hint and left the room.

"One day he will grow up," Clary sighed, rubbing her stomach lightly. It hurt. Jace noticed and told her gently, "come here." A pause and Clary got up from her chair and stepped over to the bed, climbing into it after kicking her shoes off. She buried her face into Jace's chest, careful not to twinge his injury that was almost healed. The young man raised a hand and smoothed her fiery hair back in silence, closing his eyes. Everything he wanted and needed was in his arms.

"Do you like the mansion?" he asked in a murmur a moment later and Clary replied, lips brushing his bare chest, "I love it. Why didn't we come here the last time we were in London?"

"Because it was my parents. They left it to me."

Clary froze at that, suddenly feeling guilty. Jace chuckled at her response and groaned gently as he tugged her more into his chest, "my little love, relax."

"I am relaxed," she replied and it was true. Encircled in his warm, lean arms, she was.

They lay there together in the master bedroom for the rest of the afternoon, Clary dozing off occasionally. Jace stayed awake the whole time, sometimes playing with a strand of his wife's hair or tracing patterns gently upon her back with a finger.

A whole week they'd been in London since Alicante had come under attack from demons. Clary had stood before the Enclave and told them all about Jonathan Morgenstern. They were currently hunting down Valentine but he had fled. He was no fool.

Alec avoided Magnus as much as he could while stuck in the same mansion, and Izzy was holed up with Simon. But she was having problems of her own. It was when she fainted for no apparent reason that one person found out just what she was hiding.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Isabelle's cheeks were flushed red as she lay upon her bed in the spare room. Simon was in another. With the others so close, she couldn't risk them finding out.

In silence her hand slipped down to her stomach, sighing lightly with her eyes closing- it was one nightmare after another.

"_Feeling better Miss. Lightwood?"_

It was Magnus and Isabelle's eyes snapped open, sitting up with a hiss of, "how dare you just walk into a ladies chamber without knocking-!"

Magnus cocked a brow at that, closing the door behind him, saying in amusement, "if I see a lady, I'll make sure to do just that."

Isabelle was scowling now. She climbed to her feet and squared up to the warlock, saying in an annoyed voice, "what does my brother see in you?"

"My good looks?" Magnus offered, raising a hand to run it through his black locks, adding, "my charm?"

"What charm."

"It does not matter now anyway," Magnus snorted, waving a hand nowhere in particular, avoiding the girls eyes, "me and Alec are no more."

Isabelle arched a brow at that, not hesitating once as she asked, "what did you do?"

Magnus scowled now. "What makes you think _I _did anything, young Lightwood?"

"Because my brother loved you enough to run away with you," Isabelle told him sweetly, turning away and adding, "you shouldn't keep secrets from him."

"You are one to talk," Magnus replied quietly and Isabelle frowned, stopping dead. But Magnus didn't stop there as he continued with, "so whose is it?"

"What are you talking about, _warlock._"

"The baby, _Shadowhunter._"

Isabelle felt the cold. She turned and laughed out, not really hearing it, "you are insane."

Magnus snorted and started walking towards her, saying lightly as he did, "the snappy attitude, you are always touching your stomach, even when you do not think you are, your red cheeks. Plus when you look at Sherwin, there is something more than love there. You are afraid of what he will think."

"Because there is a really good chance the baby is not his, I know," Isabelle whispered, looking down at the floor. Her feet were bare, as were his own.

Magnus felt sorry for the girl. How horrible it must be… to think that you're carrying the child of the one who raped you. That Jonathan Morgenstern was going to burn in hell, and he was quite happy to be the one to deliver him there.

Isabelle had no idea what else to say, so she simply went, "his name is Simon."

Magnus ignored her, saying in a surprisingly gentle voice, "if it is _his, _you cannot blame the baby. The poor thing."

She didn't blame the baby, or even hate it. All she could feel was pity for it. Especially if Jonathan Morgenstern _was _its father and not Simon. She couldn't remember just when she'd felt the effects of being pregnant. It had come on so suddenly. But it was after she slept with Simon. Therefore, she truly had no idea who was the baby's father.

"Say _nothing._" She suddenly blurted out, "nothing at all. To no one. I just… I cannot. Not yet."

She was scared.

Magnus wasn't planning to, and he replied, "as you Shadowhunters say, 'I swear on the Angel'"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes, "Warlocks cannot say that. It doesn't hold the same meaning."

With a yawn, Magnus waved a hand and simply turned away, strolling back out of the room, leaving Isabelle stood there feeling if it was possible, even more worried.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

As soon as Jace fully recovered a few days later, he left for Alicante without telling a soul. Magnus didn't even bat an eye or complain at the blonde haired Shadowhunter demanding he open up a Portal. Jace knew he'd say nothing. Clary was going to be furious, but he didn't care. He just wanted the monster that was Jonathan Morgenstern dead.

And he knew where to start.

Avoiding the Shadowhunters of the Glass City, he returned to the Morgenstern mansion, hoping and praying that they'd left Valentines study alone for now while they hunted his son down.

They had.

Lighting up a few witchlight rune stones, he set them down upon the desk and raised a hand to his chest, rubbing gently at where the blade had pierced him. It still twinged at times, but not enough to hurt him. Jace picked up the first notebook he saw and opened it, aureate eyes flickering to the pile next to it. There had to be something between the pages that gave an inclination as to just who and what the little bastard was.

For hours he sat there, rubbing his temple with a finger at times to try and suppress the urge to throw them across the room. All the ones on the desk were about politics. Nothing incriminating. Jace snarled and really did throw a book now, not bothering to watch it collide against an opposite bookshelf.

It was then that he wondered something. Jace rose to his feet and stared around at the books upon their shelves, hurrying forwards and gazing at the dust before the bindings as he walked slowly around the room.

There. One book that was utterly devoid of dust. It was _Frankenstein _by Mary Shelley. Jace snagged it from the shelf and spied a catch behind where the book had stood. He undid it and the bookcase swung open like the one opposite. Inside was the main study, it was obvious. So much grander and the walls lined with tattered notebooks bound in leather. There was one open on the dark desk that he crossed over to. Jace sat himself behind the desk, a stray strand of honey colored hair falling into his matching eyes. He swept it back behind his ear as he gazed at the book- it was a personal diary to the eye. Valentine's. Jace flipped to the front and started to skim through.

And what he saw disgusted him.

There were other books too that he picked up and piled into his arms. It was time to leave before he was spotted.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Even undercover of darkness, as quiet as he possibly could, Jace's return that evening was noticed.

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?" Clary told him coldly as he walked into the living room, the young man stopping dead at the sight of her sat in the shadows alone. She looked angry. More than angry with her eyes narrowed. Jace had no idea what to say, so he merely deposited the books in his arms upon the table, saying nothing until he'd relit the witchlight that were in the room, casting a soft glow about the place. Clary was on her feet, stalking forwards until she was stood before him, hissing out, "is leaving a simple note too hard? Or telling someone where you were going? What if… you never came back?" her eyes were tired. Suddenly he felt guilty- she had thought he'd run away.

"I would never abandon you Clary," he told her truthfully, raising his hands to take her own, but she took a step back. Jace barely had enough time to duck as she grabbed the vase full of water and roses, proceeding to throw them at him with a yell of, "after you nearly died-!_ How could you do that to me?! With all that is going on, how could you?!_" the vase smashed upon hitting the floor, spewing water everywhere and roses littering the floor. He didn't care.

"I just needed answers," Jace told her through gritted teeth, gesturing to the books on the table. "And I have them. They are all in there, I know it. I saw them."

Clary stared at the pile of books for a moment, then shook her head furiously, yelling once more at him. "I love you Jace Herondale, and I am your _wife. No matter where you go, I want a note next time. Do you understand me?_"

Jace wasn't even going to argue with her. There was another vase that was near her left hand and her fingers were twitching for it. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and before he cold even blink in shock, she had thrown her arms around his neck, saying into his shoulder, "I didn't want to lose you. I mean, I don't want to lose you."

He stroked the back of her head gently, muttering out, "by the Angel, pregnancy has turned you into a worrying housewife."

She pulled back and slapped him across the face for that. Jace took back his words almost instantly, tugging her back to him and crashing his lips to her own to silence anymore yelling that would wake the entire mansion up.

Magnus sat at the top of the sweeping marble staircase, watching through the banister as the two young lovers kissed passionately. Then, hand-in-hand, they vanished through the opposite doors and through to the other stairs that led up to the first floor.

"I wouldn't listen at their door too long tonight," Magnus just said aloud, knowing the young man was stood behind him. Swift, sure Shadowhunter feet, but he could tell.

"You should keep your nose out of their business," Alec replied quietly. A pause and Magnus rose to his feet, turning to face him. He looked tired, but alert enough.

"Why can't we be like that, Alexander?" Magnus asked with a longing sigh, raising a hand to brush the stray black hairs from the boy's eyes that looked midnight in the shadows. Alec just glared as the warlock went to the other side, spying a few loose strands there. He dropped his hand instead where he started to fidget with the hem of his white shirt.

"Be like what?" Alec asked with a cocked eyebrow. Magnus shrugged. "I just meant…" he trailed off, gazing at the young man for a long moment. More hair had fallen into his eyes, and he was biting those perfectly kissable lips.

"I would say 'sorry' for this, Alexander, but truly, I have no regrets," Magnus went lightly. Before Alec could ask, confused, what he meant, he felt lips crash against his own, the wall pressing against his back. The warlock's hands took his face, holding him firmly as he kissed him heatedly, breathing out a moment after with their lips still touching, "when I say I want you, Alexander, I mean it. No one else, just you. You were never, ever an experiment, little Shadowhunter. I love you. Why do you think I'm still around here, hmm? Helping your _parabatai _sneak out? I just wanted to be around _you. _You are everything to me. You always have been since the day you came to me asking for help for your sister. I knew you were special, that was why I wanted a kiss. I had to be sure of my gut instincts."

Alec blinked at that, still feeling the kiss upon his lips. It hadn't been fake either. There was so much passion in it that he'd been rendered speechless. He couldn't think of words, so he acted on impulse and kissed him back, twining his hands into the warlock's white shirt until he was out of breath. Only then did words come to him as he muttered out, "goodnight Magnus." And then he was gone, leaving sad cat eyes behind him.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Clary was the first to wake up, the sun not even risen yet. Just a tiny glow on the horizon. She swiftly changed into a looser gown to accommodate her growing stomach, then left her husband under the covers, leaving his clothes that she had torn off the previous night upon the floor.

No one was awake yet, which suited her perfectly as she trod through the corridors to the living room, staring at the books upon the table. Her fathers. Jace had told her that the answers were all in there, that he'd seen them.

Curiosity got the better of her as she walked forwards and snagged the top one, sinking down onto the chair next to it and starting to read.

She never got past the first book, closing it with a slam a little while later, bile rising in her throat. The horror and disgust that filled her was worse than morning sickness. What had he done to her? And Jace? Her head whirled.

"_Clary?"_

Clary looked up now to see Jace himself standing in the doorway, trousers on but chest still bare. She could see the scar from where her brother had stabbed him, angry red against his skin. His eyes weren't tired, but his hair resembled a golden birds nest.

"Now I understand why it was you," Clary muttered, gazing at him, dropping the book back onto the table. Jace sighed and nodded to the books. "Have you read all of them?"

She shook her head, replying with, her voice fainter than usual, "I couldn't. His handwriting… those words…" Clary frowned. "What did he do to us? To my brother? You've read them. Tell me. I can't see the words anymore. They disgust me, like him."

But before Jace could tell her anything, there was a scream from upstairs. So loud and full of horror that the books were instantly forgotten. Jace grabbed a seraph blade from under the table and snarled out its name, Clary following suit. Jace was gone almost as if someone had snapped their fingers, but Clary could hear his footsteps.

She arrived before the room Isabelle had been sleeping in, the girl herself sat down upon the bed with her hands fisted into the covers. Why was there tears burning in her eyes?

Jace was stood at the window, seraph blade hanging loosely by his side, staring out of it. Clary frowned and took a step towards him to see just what he was looking at, but he turned around, face white. "Clary, don't-!" he hurriedly started but too late. She had seen the figure hanging by his ankle. Even with the faint light, it was impossible not to see that his neck was snapped. Blood dripping from his neck, pooling at the base of the tree, staining the roots and earth a dark crimson.

She recognized him, and the world seemed to vanish beneath her feet as the horror hit her-

It was Simon.

**-Review! ;D**


	15. Losing Life

**Damn it's been so long! Sorry! FINALLY finished most of college, and while I was there, I had time to work on just one story. But now I'm back and here's an extra long update for you all! Thank you so so much for the reviews. I'm honestly shocked. Thank you so damn much they keep me wanting to update. So… send more? Thank you again!****_ p.s. apologies for typos or anything if there are any. It's 3am and I don't have time to proof read (cries) _****x**

* * *

Clary barely left the bedroom that day, sat upon the bed with her eyes wide and staring. It was just too much. First her mother, then this business with her long lost brother and father? And pregnant on top of it all? She was spiraling.

Simon's throat had been ripped out, and clearly by vampires. It was a message, and Clary knew it. From her brother. That he was always watching, and that he could hurt anyone near her.

Just what did he want, though? Clary didn't understand.

She was also furious because Simon wasn't allowed to be buried in Alicante. After all he'd done, he had nowhere. He couldn't even have a Shadowhunter's farewell.

She got to her feet and walked over to the window with her hair lank and unbrushed, a hand upon her swollen stomach. Jace could be seen digging a little way away in the garden, a spot under the pink cherry tree. He'd been digging all morning now. As if he could sense her looking, the blonde haired boy glanced behind him, gazing at his wife for a moment before carrying on.

She didn't attend Simon's burial, preferring to remember him alive rather than ripped up and dead. But she watched from the window, talking in a low voice to her stomach. "That, sweetheart, was your godfather. You would have loved him." Something hot and wet dripped onto her hand and she glanced down, seeing a tear glistening there. A sob escaped her before she could stop herself, clamping a hand over her mouth as it finally hit her; Simon was dead. Dead and gone.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and she just called, "leave me alone!"

It was Magnus. "You need to eat, Clary. The baby-"

"I am fine! We both are! Leave me."

He never spoke again and Clary just sank down upon the bed once more, feeling more than a little miserable.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Jonathan stalked through the street with his white blonde hair in his eyes, staring directly ahead as he did. The street was long and shrouded in darkness, twilight falling over the city. Paris that was. He was being hunted. With a low growl, he spun on his heels and stopped dead, yelling down the Parisian street, "you made me this way Father! If anyone's to blame, it's you!"

Another figure rounded the corner now, hair a dark grey from the gloom. He snorted and narrowed his midnight eyes. "Jonathan… get here. Now."

The demon boy just stared at that, and then, started laughing. It echoed through the street until he snorted out, "Valentine Morgenstern, my father… you have no power over me anymore."

"You insolent little-!" the elder man started, strolling forward until he was stood before his son, very nearly the same height. The demon boy was smirking into his fathers face, eyes glinting with almost a dark malice as he went, "I am not your prisoner no more. I am a devil._ The_ devil. You have no idea of what I'm capable."

"Oh?" Valentine mused, cocking his head a fraction with his own smirk growing, "tell me, my son, what can you do? Other than raping innocent girls and killing mundanes?"

"Oh you heard of the servant's departure?" Jonathan mused, not at all fazed by his fathers closeness.

"I did Jonathan. And I know what you want."

The boy paused at that before turning away, taking a few steps as he replied "of course. We both want the same thing. The itty bitty baby in my sister's stomach."

"You always were smart, Jonathan," Valentine mused, hand moving to the hilt of the blade at his hip. But as soon as his fingers brushed it, his son breathed out, "and after keeping me locked up in hell for so many years, you're going to kill me?"

Valentine's hand closed upon the hilt, saying calmly in return, "you should never have been born Jonathan. You are as close to a demon as a Shadowhunter can get. Much more demonic than I anticipated. That, my son, was why I locked you away from the world. So they couldn't see my failure."

The demon boy spun around at that, a muscle twitching in his cheek as he demanded "how am I a failure? I shattered the wards of Alicante! I rained hell down upon the GlassCity in minuets with demons!" he was grinning broadly by now. "I am your greatest creation, Father. And what a crying shame you cannot see that."

Valentine just gazed at his son before saying quietly, "what you did to Jocelyn crossed the line. She was your mother. And you killed your sibling. An unborn child."

"_I_ was once an unborn child! _And you destroyed me!_ I ne-" but he stopped dead, laughing out in amusement, "but no, wait. You didn't just destroy me, you made me better. Superior." Jonathan's dark eyes flitted down to his father's hand upon the hilt of his sword. "Until another time Father. Stay out of my way."

In a flash, the demon boy was gone.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

_"Clary?"_

Clary looked up from the bed as the bedroom door shut quietly. It was Jace. He held a tray in his hand piled with sandwiches. In silence he set it down next to her, sighing out, " you need to eat Clary."

She refused to meet his eyes at that, choosing to stare at the floor instead. Gently, Jace took her face into his hands, making her face him. His aureate eyes were surprisingly gentle for someone so tough. "Do you truly believe that he would have wanted you to starve yourself?"

Clary swallowed at that, letting her eyes close. She snuggled her cheek into the palm of his right hand, muttering out, "it is… just so hard. He was there for me all my life."

"I know my love. I know," Jace muttered, tugging her into his chest.

They simply held each other until Clary broke the silence by asking quietly, "can you tell me now? What… my father did to me? Us?"

"Clary-"

"Jace please. If you love me, you'll tell me."

He groaned at that, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Jace said nothing for a moment until he sighed out, "we are not normal Shadowhunters."

"I never would have guessed (!)"

Jace chuckled at that, sitting up and taking a sandwich into his hand, offering it Clary. From the raised eyebrow, she knew he wouldn't continue unless she ate. She took it with a groan of defeat- it was cheese. When Clary had eaten half, Jace started to talk.

"Valentine changed us. From what I read… he infused us with angel blood. We have more than usual." A pause. "We were chosen specifically."

"To be paired together like livestock?" Clary scoffed, her eyes narrowing. "We are experiments. Nothing else."

"Our love is not forced. Not at all. At least, in my case." Jace just gazed at Clary, eyes almost unsure. "Do you love _me, _Clary?"

Emerald eyes flew open at that, and a moment later Jace's cheek was stinging from where she'd slapped it. He rubbed at it with a laugh, smile upon his face as he said in amusement, "and just like that, I know you love me as much as I do you."

"Bastard," Clary muttered. Jace arched a brow once more. "No, sorry. My parents were married when I was born."

"Tell me more Jace. About us. And… my brother."

A pause. "Valentine talked about us often in his notes. About… how we would be such a perfect pairing. That our union had been planned since birth." He growled softly. "On our wedding night, he had a spell put on us. That we had to have sex for the marriage to be legal and binding."

Clary just stared at him, crusts of her sandwich upon the plate forgotten. "Are you saying that he planned this baby? All those years ago?"

Another pause and Jace nodded, adding bitterly, "I think so. Just because of what _we _are. Who knows what our child will be capable of. With my gorgeous looks and-"

"Jace be serious. Please."

He rolled his eyes. "He wants it. Him. Her."

Clary frowned lightly at that, a hand going to her stomach. If her emotions hadn't been so high because of the pregnancy, she would have been furious. But all she felt now was fear.

"Clary-" Jace started, taking her hands into his own. After pressing a kiss to the back of each hand, he told her determinedly, "no one is taking our child. I would rather die than let that happen. If I have to die to keep you both safe, I would in a heartbeat. This time last year, I had nothing. I was living a half life, not really alive at all until I found you."

"Jace-"

"No Clary. It… it is true. I have never been so sure of something my whole life. My parents may have been under Valentine's thumb, but he did not make them like you. They did of their own accord. And for both of them to love you so, that was something of a miracle. Even my wretched _thing _of a cousin likes you." His eyes were like melted gold. "Clarissa Herondale, my wife, I love you. No matter the circumstances, of how we were made to love each other."

The smallest of smiles crept upon Clary's face. She set the plate down and just threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Jace pressed a kiss to her forehead, muttering out, "our child is special."

"Because of the blood, what-"

"No. Because it's _our _child."

"Oh." Clary smiled. "Yes you're right. This child will be special."

"Plus," Jace grinned devilishly, stealing a quick kiss from her lips. "We are only young. So much ahead of us."

"More children?" Clary was laughing now. "Goodness. Let me have this one first." She pressed her lips to Jace's own, kissing him tenderly for a moment. The pain of Simon was still there, but he was good at making her momentarily forget. He was glad- the last thing she needed was stress because of the baby.

"What about my brother?" Clary asked now, twirling a slim finger around a stray strand of honey blonde hair in Jace's matching eyes. "What did my father do to him?"

Jace sighed. "Just as you were infused with angel blood, he was too. But with demon blood instead. And from what I read… and saw, Valentine used too much. More than what he planned. He wanted to create the perfect Shadowhunter, but instead created a monster. Kept him locked up, but never could bring himself to kill him."

"He stabbed my mother, didn't he?" Clary asked with wide eyes. Jace nodded. "Your father mentioned it in a late entry."

"Are they working together?" Clary's voice was cold. To her surprise, Jace shook his head. "No. I have a feeling Valentine is hunting him down. He mentioned in his last entry that Jonathan had crossed the line. He wants him dead. As long as Valentine lives, he will be hunting him down." A pause. "He knows, Jonathan I mean, about you. The baby."

Clary realized, feeling bitter. "They both want the baby." She rose to her feet, literally snarling out "my, our child is _not _a weapon! And never will be! I'd rather die than let either of them have it. Jonathan raped Isabelle Lightwood. Killed her brother. I don't… I don't even know how she looks at me sometimes now because of it. My own flesh and blood is a monster. By the Angel, I hope my mother has no idea of what has happened while lying there." There were tears of anger sparkling in her eyes. She wanted to murder them both. The audacity of her father to think he could use her as an experiment… pair her with another experiment just to produce a child?

Clary felt so sorry for her child now. She was losing everyone.

And now she thought about Simon and felt miserable again. She sighed and raised her hands, cupping Jace's face into them. Leaning down, she pressed her lips back to his own. It wasn't often she was in such a mood like this. Wanting nothing but to be held. Kissed as if she was loved. Jace liked it. He made a low, pleased sound at the back of his throat, hands upon her hips, stroking Clary's waist with long, slim fingers.

"I need to talk to Simon," she whispered against Jace's lips. He nodded, replying quietly, "I'll be here looking at the other notebooks. It's getting dark. Be careful. This place has wards, but they won't block your brother. Nor your father. Magnus is on watch tonight. He's put up more protection, but-" he stopped dead as Clary simply walked out.

Yes. He was talking too much again.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Clary felt numb as she walked into the garden, still angry that Simon couldn't be burnt like Shadowhunter customs. He deserved it.

But the idea of saying 'ave atque vale Simon Lewis' made her head spin. Her stomach twinged painfully. It was swelling rapidly, and Clary couldn't help but wonder when she'd be able to feel kicking. Part of her was excited.

The other was terrified. A mother? Her? That was… truly scary. But then, she knew Jace was scared too. But excited. Clary liked the idea of him as a father. He would love it.

Isabelle was stood over the grave, her hair midnight in the failing light. Clary could hear her talking in a low voice, and what she heard made her stop dead in shock.

"-I do not know what to do Simon. I... I am scared. What if it is _his? _Not yours. I never planned for children Simon. At least, not yet. Oh by the Angel, I just hope that it's yours. I would rather the child grow up fatherless than being a part of the monster that killed my brother."

_She was pregnant. With Simon or Jonathan's baby._

Clary just stared at the young woman as she stood there. Simon's grave was nothing elaborate, set under the cherry with his name carved into the dark wood. It wasn't very visible.

Isabelle turned to leave, gasping in audible shock at the sight of the small red head. "Did you-?" she spluttered, eyes so wide Clary was sure they were going to pop out. But then her expression turned serious, eyes narrowing. "You dare tell anyone what you heard-!" she didn't follow through with the threat as she stalked off. Clary just stared. Isabelle was pregnant.

She sighed and looked back to Simon's grave, the earth freshly dug up. The smell made her feel sick.

Clary just stood there, waiting for words to come to mind like her runes, or other drawings. But nothing did. All she had was an empty mind, devoid of even a single word.

Instead, a sob escaped her. It hurt. They told you to move on, get over the death fast. But it was never easy. Never ever easy.

For one thing, she could swear she could hear scraping. Bangs and muffled yells.

No.

No .

That was real.

And coming from under her feet.

Clary fell to her knees, pressing her ear to the ground with her sobs fading instantly. She hadn't been imagining things.

Simon was… alive.

Her fingers tore at the ground, not caring about the pain as they hit stones and hard packed mud. Clary ignored the calls from the house.

_"Clary. Clary!"_

Clary ignored Jace as he ran out, still digging. She was so close. She couldn't stop.

Jace caught Clary around the waist, holding her fast as she screamed out, "no! He's alive!"

"Clary, Simon is gone! I know it hurts but-"

"No Jace I heard him! He is not dead!"

"By the Angel, I-" Jace started with a soft groan, but then he froze. He heard it too. Clary wriggled from his grip, but he simply caught her again, saying hurriedly, "I believe you. Move."

Clary just stood there, her dress so dirty and hands the same.

"What is going on?" Alec frowned as he ran over, the others close behind. Isabelle looked faintly sick at the sight of Jace with the spade once more.

Jace just went under his breath as he slammed the metal into the dirt, "the mundie's still alive."

Isabelle gasped at that, face visibly draining of all colour. "But… we checked him. I checked him. He was, is dead. His throat-" her eyes widened. "Vampire's. His throat… vampire's killed him."

"No," Jace growled, digging the spade in deeper. "They turned him. Changed him and-" but he jerked back as something scraped against the blade, catching it. A hand.

"Simon" Clary just whined, taking a step forwards but Jace just hissed back at her. "Stay there. If he has turned… I don't want a newborn vampire near you."

"But it… it's Simon!"

"He will be ravenous. And you are pregnant. I can handle him." He looked up at Magnus. "Grab him if he gets anywhere near her. Or blow him up. I really do not care."

"Don't you dare," Clary snarled at the warlock. He raised his hands. "Clarissa I do not plan on blowing anyone up. It's too late for that and I have my favorite shirt on. Let lover boy handle it."

But before anyone could speak, Jace had yelled, jerking his hand back. But it was pulled back into the earth. Alec dashed over and yanked him away from the mound, but it was no easy task.

"The little bastard bit me-!" Jace exclaimed, more in surprise more than anything. Clary could see his wrist covered in blood, a tear there too that was bleeding profusely. Alec had pulled out his stele and scrawled a pair of runes onto his _parabatai _in an instant.

But Jace didn't let the fact he'd been bitten deter him. He wondered why he was digging up the mundane. Oh. Because of Clary. How much she needed him.

Clary just watched as Jace and Alec pulled the boy from his grave, laying him down upon it. He wasn't moving.

"Simon?" she muttered, abandoning sense and running forwards. Jace caught her, blood staining her dress along with the mud. But not before she'd seen the boy laid upon the floor.

Staring at her with wide eyes filled with hunger and fangs nicking his bottom lip.

**-Review? :D**


	16. Fighting The Sunrise

**Hello my lovelies! A new chapter for you ^-^ actually, I don't think we're too far off the ending now? Not sure how many is left but dun dun dun! Anyway, thank you so much for the gorgeous reviews. I mean that truly. It makes me feel so fluffy like candyfloss when I see them :') I love you all. Thank you. Enjoy! x**

* * *

Alec avoided Magnus whenever and wherever possible, but even he couldn't escape the warlock's attention and grasp the next evening.

"Magnus-" the Lightwood scowled as he was tugged into a room, the door shutting, sealing them in together. It wasn't that he felt uncomfortable, it was the fact he was supposed to be stood outside the room with the newborn vampire in. Jace had made him do it after his wife pretty much offered up her neck to him. Unconditional love like that could get you killed. Plus there was the baby to think about.

Jace had dragged Clary out. And quite literally.

But then, Alec was still angry at Isabelle. She'd volunteered afterwards and no matter how much he threatened her, she still went ahead and let Simon latch onto her wrist. She just met her brother's eyes, not flinching once, telling him stonily, "you will understand one day. I love Simon. He is not dying again on me."

By the Angel, it was official; Isabelle had lost her mind.

So Alec wasn't in a good mood when Magnus caught him.

"Let me out," he demanded, but the door was barred. Magnus was stood before it, arms folded and an eyebrow raised. His hair wasn't tamed at all, just an utter mess. If Alec wasn't in such a bad mood, he would have appreciated it.

Magnus ignored the young Shadowhunter's words. "We need to talk Alexander."

"Just leave me alone."

"I refuse to. Alexander Gideon Lightwood I love you. You were never an experiment or whatever you imagined. I need you to realize that."

Alec just gazed at the warlock for a moment. Those cat eyes were sad and they made his heart speed up just a fraction. You couldn't erase feelings like that. So powerful and intense. They lingered.

"Later," Alec muttered, taking a step forward. "I promise." He tugged the door open and slipped out. Alec slipped out and hurried up the hallway, stopping dead when he found the door wide open.

Simon was gone.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Clary was exhausted. Mentally and physically. At four months pregnant now, her stomach truly was swelling up. Sometimes she just stared at it unable to believe that she really was going to have a baby. And Jace's at that. It terrified her. Well and truly.

Jace couldn't believe just how protective he'd become over his wife and unborn child. As soon as Simon had even looked at Clary, he'd dragged her inside. She'd literally kicked and screamed. But now she was quiet, curled up in bed asleep with her cheeks flushed red. So young to have a baby. Too young. Jace hated it. Hated what her father had caused.

He was just about to leave his seat next to the bed when Clary woke with such a loud gasp that Jace's hand snatched the seraph blade from his waist, it's name on his lips. But he soon dropped it and stepped over to the bed, seating himself next to Clary as he asked gently, "Clary? Wake up. It's only a dream."

"It was a nightmare," she muttered under her breath, rolling onto her back.

"What was?"

"My father. I dreamt that he poisoned our baby like he did my brother." Clary was staring at the canopy of the four poster without blinking. "What if he did Jace?"

"He didn't," Jace sighed, lying down next to her and tugging Clary's form into his arms.

"How do you know?"

"Clary, your father wants this baby for what it is. When it's born. He's done nothing to you. Neither of you."

"I feel so much better." Clary sounded bitter. Jace paused before shuffling back a little, taking her face into his hands. "Clary. My Clarissa. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I swear on the-" he never got to finish as Clary clamped a hand over his mouth, forest green eyes wide. "Do not say that Jace. No. Even you cannot control something like this. Never swear on the Angel over me."

"Never," Jace echoed. He hesitated before saying slowly, "oh but I love you Clary. Utterly and completely. I will always swear on the Angel when it comes to us. Always." Without giving her time to reply, Jace caught the soft roseate lips to his own, kissing her gently for a moment.

Clary kissed him back, groaning quietly into his mouth before deepening it. Raw emotions coursed through her, leading her as she swung a leg over his hips, seating herself there as she growled against his lips. Jace knew that her body was in overdrive with being pregnant. Everything was heightened. Especially how much she wanted his body.

It was positively primal the way they were kissing, barely coming up for air as they rolled around the bed together, Clary's legs locked around his waist. Jace could feel the rise of her stomach against his own. It felt… weird, wanting her body just as much as she did his. All because she was pregnant. It was because of that that he pulled away first, holding her hips fast to stop her rucking her dress up and tearing open the front of his trousers. She managed to yank all the buttons open before he caught her.

"Pause Clary," Jace panted out, tightening his hold on her. She scowled at that, and god it was beautiful to his eyes. "What?" she just asked, trailing her hands up his chest and twining his fingers with her own. Jace sighed. "I can't."

"What. Why?"

"It feels weird. Strange."

Clary just ignored his reluctance, purring out, lips brushing his own "Jace. There's nothing more than I want than for you to rip my dress off and just-" but she never finished as Jace clamped a hand over her mouth this time. "Clary. Not while you're pregnant."

_"What?! Another five months?!"_

Jace truly felt guilty. Nothing worse than a sexually frustrated wife. The tables had been turned on him.

With a soft growl, Clary scrambled back and stood up, turning away while Jace called after her "Clary! I don-"

"Leave me alone."

As Clary yanked the bedroom door open, her hair bristling with indignation at being denied. It was never that she asked for something like that. It was more like him to ask for sex.

She walked right into Alec. Clary scowled, about to push past when he told them hurriedly, "Simon fled."

Clary froze before turning around to face him, literally shouting at him "I thought you were guarding him! What were you doing!? You fool!" Alec opened his mouth to reply but Clary had snapped, carrying on with, "you useless fucking-! What were you doing?! Canoodling with the warlock?! You keep saying you have both broken up but from the way you both act _you are both just being bratty children and I have had enough! Take your drama elsewhere and find Simon!_" she was truly shouting by the end, her face blood red. Alec was taken aback for a start, but then he scowled, retorting with a growl of, "it is none of your business."

"It is when your moment of foolish hesitation caused-! Jace get off me!" Jace had caught her around the waist, tugging her back into the room. He hurriedly told Alec, "just go find him. Try the town. I'll be right there."

Clary was trying to kick him the entire time, and when she landed a good blow, he flinched. She took advantage of his hesitation to push him away and into the wall. Emerald eyes were wide as she held his wrists, panting heavily.

"Clary," Jace just sighed, easily tugging his hands away. "Calm down." She was getting so strong for such a little thing. All his training with her had paid off.

And then she burst out crying.

Jace just stared, utterly shocked and surprised with no idea what to do. He knew pregnancy caused a woman to be more… hormonal? But he didn't expect Clary to be like this. Never in a million years.

He just drew her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Clary sniffed into his chest, saying in an exhausted voice, "I'm so tired Jace. Of just everything." She gazed up at him with her forest colored eyes brimming with tears. Crying. She hated it so much.

"I know my love," he murmured, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I know. Now come dry those tears and let's go find the damn vampire. I swear if he bites me again…"

Clary nodded, drying her eyes on a corner of Jace's shirt before turning around and rushing from the room, her husband hot on her heels.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

Night had fallen hours ago when the search began. It was nearly dawn now. Clary was frantic. Words about how a pregnant woman shouldn't be out with a seraph blade in her hand were fallen on deaf ears as Clary explored the Herondale mansion's vast grounds with Jace at her side. There was no light on the horizon just yet, but soon.

It was when Jace suddenly jolted, a sickening thud sounding as he dropped to the floor that Clary started to yell the seraph blade's name, but a hand was clamped over her mouth, seraph blade falling from her grip. A dark, amused voice said into her ear as she was dragged back, "now now little sister. Behave. I don't want to hurt you, because that might cause something to happen to that thing you are carrying."

It scared Clary, how strong her brother was. He pulled her, kicking and screaming into his hand to a tree and bound her hands behind it. Her shoulders hurt as the bark dug into them. She couldn't escape.

And then there was movement opposite her. Squinting through the darkness, Clary realized.

"Simon!" she called, eyes widening. He was bound with his hands behind the tree also. And a groan later from Jonathan as he heaved Jace's form to the one next to Simon, he tied him up too.

Jonathan stood before Clary now, and she could see that her brother hadn't rested in days. There were dark shadows under his eyes and those same eyes were darker than hell itself. Never before had she seen someone look truly insane and maniacal.

"Not too tight are they?" He asked, cocking his head at the ropes. They were rubbing against her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing. Jonathan snorted lightly before turning away, walking over to Jace. Clary saw the dark glint in his eye as he stood before the blonde haired boy. There was a light trickle of blood leading from under his ragged hair.

"Our Father," he started slowly, "favored your husband rather than me as a child. Always kept track of how he was growing. And me? I was the shadow under your house. Stalking your corridors and Alicante itself. I was never idle, my dear sister. While our father thought I was complacent, I made plans. I knew all of his. Your child, Clarissa, is going to be different. Stronger. Maybe stronger than me." A smirk twitched onto his face as he met Clary's eyes, so dark in the shadows. "The things he said about that child. What it will be capable of doing. You are carrying a new breed of Shadowhunter. All of us are new breeds of Shadowhunter, but I and that child will be strongest. The blood of the Angel runs so much more through that baby than me, you or even your husband."

"And let me guess," Clary went bitterly, "you want it."

Jonathan smiled. His handsome features were almost contorted. "You know I do. And I beat our father to you." Jonathan glanced skyward; the sun was starting to rise at last. "I am not taking no for an answer."

"Or what."

"Or your vampire friend dies. Simple as."

Clary froze. As she was about to tell him to literally fuck off, Simon spoke up. She didn't even know that he was awake from the position he'd been stood in.

"Me or the baby, huh?" he sounded bitter, tired. His eyes were glaring at Jonathan. The demon boy smiled angelically, but there was something so wrong with it. "Clever vampire," he chuckled. "Not that clever is going to help you. Your life will end when that sun rises. So my dear sister… I say you have half an hour to decide. Your friend, this… vampire, or that child. Choose."

Clary couldn't believe her ears. How could he ask something like that?

She didn't even get to choose herself.

"No." Simon told the boy, scoffing. "She is not going to choose. I really would rather die than let you rip an innocent baby out of her. Probably killing her in the process."

Clary just stared at him, eyes widening. "Simon. We will find a way-"

"No Clary," Simon demanded, glaring at the Morgenstern boy with fangs bared. He even nicked his bottom lip as he hissed, "you are not touching her. Not now, not ever."

She expected Jonathan, her brother to argue. Or laugh, calling him foolish. But no. Instead, the demon boy shrugged. "Fine." He tugged at his white shirt, the black waistcoat he was wearing unbuttoned. He looked like a renegade. And that's exactly what he was. "Completely fine with me, vampire. All your sacrifice will do is buy her a little more time." He looked thoughtful. "I give you my word, little sister, that I won't bother you until that child is born. Wouldn't want you losing it now, would we?" Jonathan chuckled again. "And if you try to hide, I will find you. I will burn this world down until only you are stood alone in the ashes. I swear on the Angel, and you know I am not lying. If I was, I would have dragged you away and locked you up months ago. Killed you as soon as that baby was born. Enjoy the sunrise. Clarissa, my dear sister, farewell for now."

And then, incredibly, he was gone.

Clary breathed a sigh of relief, but then remembered his words. The sunrise.

"Simon-!" she gasped, tugging harshly at the rope. It cut into her wrists, making her gasp in pain. Simon was just watching with sad eyes the entire time. "Clary," he started. "I-"

"No. Do not dare start to say Goodbye. No. I am not losing you again." Clary's eyes were burning with tears as she looked to Jace, calling his name, but he was still unconscious. No one to help them. No one. Even when she shouted for Isabelle, Alec or just someone to help, there was no one. Alone. They were so alone and helpless.

"You know I love you," Simon whispered. "Tell Izzy that too. I love her so much. G-" he tried to say God but just couldn't. The word burned in his throat. He sighed. "Run and never look back."

"No," Clary told him. "I refuse to run. I will kill him myself."

"Clary. Do not take stupid risks. Your baby deserves both its parents, not just one or even none." He flinched as the sun finally appeared on the horizon. Clary was fully crying now, sobbing out, "Simon. No not again I can't. Just… pull yourself free."

"I haven't fed, Clary. I-" Simon sighed, eyes flickering up to the suns rays that were slowly making its way towards him. His death, his true death.

"Izzy. I heard her," Simon just muttered now, eyes widening as the sun approached. "When I was digging myself out. I heard her. Isabelle oh my g-" it stopped dead again. Clary didn't understand for a start, but then she did; Isabelle was pregnant. And it could be his, and he'd realized. Simon just told her softly, "close your eyes."

"Simon-"

"Close your eyes Clary. Now."

Clary took one long last look at him, taking in how young he looked. And scared, even though he was trying so hard not to for her sake. He was terrified.

"Remember," Simon told her quietly, voice trying not to waver, "that day you got those flowers in your hair. As in, you tripped into the flowerbed."

"I do," Clary replied, voice cracking. "That was the day you… joined us."

"You had roses all in your hair. You looked so beautiful. It was that day. I still remember. You were as little as me, and the first time I saw you was when you looked over the bush with those eyes so big and emerald, the roses in your hair. You were like a dream I couldn't touch. A fairy princess. Of all homes to be taken into, I am so so glad it was yours, Clary. So glad. I love you."

Clary was smiling now, her sobs still not growing any less. "Goodbye Simon," she whispered, knowing he'd hear her. "I love you too."

Everything was silent now, and Clary knew it was all over. Simon was gone.

The sun was blazing through her eyelids. It hurt. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

_"Clary?"_

She could still hear his voice.

_"Uh, Clary. Clary!"_

She frowned. It was too real. When Clary opened her eyes, she just stared at Simon. He was blinking in the sunlight.

But alive.

Gloriously alive.

"Simon?" Clary just frowned, staring at him. He looked as confused as she was. "Are you…" she stopped dead. "Does it hurt? Why are you not-" she couldn't say Dead.

Clary sobbed again now. But with relief.

Fate had finally been kind to her and given them all another chance.

"We're going to kill him," Simon just told her, dark eyes blazing.

Clary just nodded, her eyes narrowing. Jace was still unconscious, but she knew he would be in agreement too.

Five more months.

Five months until the baby arrived.

Five months of planning.

Five months until they could finally kill her brother.

It didn't seem like a lot of time.

And time was against them.

**-Review :D**


	17. Family Remains

Isabelle's stomach hurt the next day. It was the first time that she truly admitted to herself that she was pregnant. She was avoiding Simon, knowing that he knew now. Knew what she was hiding. She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about what he thought. What if it was that monsters? Jonathan Morgenstern's.

_Monster. _Simon wasn't human now. But he wasn't a monster. No, in Isabelle's eyes he'd never be a monster. Yes, he was a vampire but he would never be a creature that deserved to die. Plus there was the fact he could walk in the sun, and no one knew how. How was that even possible? Daywalker. Daylighter.

She sat alone in her bedroom, wondering when she'd become so soft. It wasn't like her at all.

Then there was a knock on the door, causing her to jump. When was she so jumpy too? The baby was changing her.

_"Izzy?" _

It was Simon. She didn't know what to say. But you couldn't avoid someone forever, so she mumbled out, knowing that he'd hear her as clearly as if they were stood next to each other, "come in."

The boy stepped inside, and Isabelle instantly became guarded. He was a young vampire. Even though he'd been fed animal blood, she knew he was still dangerous. He'd never intentionally harm her, but she was worried for the baby.

The baby.

It might be his.

She wanted it to be his so badly.

Simon shut the door quietly behind him, standing before it but coming no closer. There was a pause and Isabelle frowned. "Why are you stood there?"

"You wouldn't want me closer," Simon shrugged. Isabelle just stared. There was something different about him. And then she realized.

"Oh." She blinked twice. "You do not need glasses anymore."

Simon shook his head a moment later. "No." There was an awkward pause that he broke by asking quietly, "are you afraid of me?"

"What-!" Isabelle exclaimed, eyes flying wide. "I am a Shadowhunter. I was born to kill demons and monsters."

"Like me," Simon snorted quietly. Isabelle scowled before getting to her feet, walking determinedly over to him. "I am not," she started harshly, "afraid of you, Simon."

"I can hear your heart," Simon told her softly, raising a hand and gently pressing it to the spot over her chest. The rhythm picked up instantly, betraying her words. Isabelle couldn't think of what to say in response, so instead she just twined her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his own. Her fingers tugged gently at Simon's chocolate locks, closing her eyes as she kissed him. He seemed startled for a moment, but then he was kissing her back. His hand was stroking the top of her arm gently.

And then Simon pushed her away, and none too gently either. "For g-" he tried to say, but the words failed in his throat. Fangs had come out, nicking his bottom lip. Never in his life had he felt quite so embarrassed. "I am… so sorry," he apologized in a muttered, avoiding Isabelle's eyes. She frowned at that, raising a hand to his cheek. "Simon," Isabelle told him. "You cannot help this. Who and what you are now." She leaned closer to press a kiss to his lips once more but Simon flinched away. Isabelle growled and crashed her lips back to his own, holding his face fast as she did so.

"I love you Simon," she said against his lips. "And I know that you know."

Simon groaned against Isabelle's lips, taking hold of her waist and holding her away from him. "Yes." He swallowed hard. "I know. I heard you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Oh god goodness sake Lewis. I am not drawing it out. This baby might be _his._" Isabelle told him, horrified at the mere thought. Simon sighed, glancing down. His hands took her own, squeezing them gently. "Are you worried that I will not care anymore? That… Isabelle. Come on Izzy. I would never do that to you. If this baby is his, it still will not make me love you any less. "

Isabelle was taken aback by that, unable to believe it. "Do you," she started slowly. "Do you mean that?"

Simon nodded. "I do. Just because I'm a vampire now changes nothing." He tightened his grip upon her hands. "Izzy, I remember when I first met you. You were that scared girl who wanted to die. I saw you, and even then you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Yes you were covered in mud too. Nothing could make me think you ugly, Izzy. Not the scars upon your body or in your mind."

Isabelle felt her heart swell at his words. The words "I love you," escaped her before she could stop them, and she regretted nothing. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck. Simon stroked her back gently, murmuring into her ear, "no matter what. If this baby is mine or his, I do not plan on leaving you. Isabelle Lightwood, you are stuck with me."

Isabelle smiled at that. "Good. Because you are stuck with me too, vampire."

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

**_Five Months Later_**

Even though it had been five months, Alec still hadn't forgiven Magnus. He wished he could at times, but he simply couldn't. There was something stopping him.

He loved the warlock though. No, he'd never stop loving him. Alec knew he was being petty with everything, but he didn't care anymore.

Besides, he hadn't even seen Magnus since that day. They'd all returned to Alicante except he, Isabelle and Simon. Since Simon couldn't reside in Alicante anymore, the only place he could stay was the Herondale mansion. Alec wasn't planning on leaving his sister anytime soon. Especially since she was pregnant with his little niece or nephew.

Magnus had returned to Alicante too. He was probably back home in his little cottage. Or fled. Alec didn't blame him.

The Shadowhunter sighed as he wrote the letter.

_Magnus._

_It has been five months since we talked. I miss talking to-_

No. He screwed that up. Too needy.

_Dear Magnus Bane_

_We need to talk. You know where I am._

_Alec Lightwood_

Alec didn't know what else to say. He set it aside to send later.

He missed Alicante. He missed his _parabatai. _He missed his warlock.

**-OfSeraphBladesAndBallGowns-**

_"Did you notice?"_

_"I swear Jace…"_

_"You waddle when you walk."_

_"I thought you hated ducks?"_

_"You are scarier than a duck."_

Clary rolled her eyes and leaned back upon the chair, sighing lightly. A low chuckle escaped Jace as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You know I mean none of that."

With a tut, Clary sighed out "I need to visit my mother."

Jace cocked a brow. "Clary," he told her gently. "You know how long it's been. The chances of her waking up are-"

"I know," Clary snapped, heaving herself to her feet. It was a few days until the due date now, and she was truly massive. She could still remember the day she'd first felt the baby kicking, yelling for Jace. He'd burst into the room with a dagger in his hand, ready to face anyone or anything. No, he'd just set the blade aside and sat down on the bed next to her, frowning lightly as he raised a hand, setting his palm flat to his wife's stomach. A moments pause and he'd felt the tremors of sorts underneath his hand, a smile twitching onto his face. It made everything feel so much more real. He was going to be a father. They'd tried to think up names, but failed. And now he had turned eighteen, no one could take the mansions from him.

It had been five months of peace, really. But they hadn't forgotten what was coming, and soon. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. As soon as that baby was born, Jace knew he'd pounce.

What a life they were going to lead if they had to keep running. Jace swore that he'd kill him, though. No matter what. It worried Clary, because she knew how serious he was about it.

The mere idea that her child might grow up without its father upset her greatly.

Jocelyn Morgenstern had never woken up from her attack. Magnus had told Clary gently that he'd tried everything he knew, but there was no way at the moment to wake her up. So, to keep the elder woman safe and alive, he'd induced a coma. Her body had healed, but her mind was still damaged. If she woke up, however, she would be fine.

It was just waking her up that was the problem.

Magnus told Clary he knew a way, and as soon as he could find a specific book, he would do it. She held him to it, but the book was nowhere to be found. Her father had been the previous owner of it.

Clary knew that either he still had it, or Jonathan had stolen it.

There had been nothing from her father or brother. Not a whisper. The Clave had hunted for both of them, but it was like they'd vanished off the face of the Earth. It unsettled Clary greatly, knowing that both monsters were still out there.

Waiting. Biding their time. For her baby.

_It's stupid, _she thought as she stepped into the carriage, rubbing her stomach gently. _My baby? A weapon? Never. As long as I or Jace breathe, that would never happen. It will never happen. I swear on the Angel._

As if agreeing with her, she felt a nudge. A smile appeared upon her face. So small that no one would ever notice. "I know," she muttered to her stomach. "If anyone comes near you, daddy will kill them. And mommy will behead them."

She wasn't even exaggerating.

The carriage's swaying made her feel sick. As soon as they arrived at the Morgenstern mansion on the other side of Alicante, she was grateful for the chance to stretch her legs.

But when she stared at the stairs that led upstairs to the second level where her mother was, Clary sighed heavily- The carriage had been the easy part.

Clary plucked a dark red rose from the vase when she reached the top, strolling along the hallway towards the bedroom at the end of the row. She stopped dead at the sight of the fallen Shadowhunter lying next to the closed door, throat slashed open and puddle of dark red forming a dark puddle underneath him. The rose fell from her hand, as red as the blood lying upon the floor next to it.

She snatched up his fallen dagger, curling her fingers around the leather hilt. Part of her wanted to run, but the other part that wanted to protect her mother was too strong. With her free hand, she shoved the door open and raised the blade.

Clary was expecting to see a man with white blonde hair, and she wasn't disappointed.

Just it wasn't the one she was expecting.

"Lower your dagger before you poke someone's eye out," Valentine told her, not sounding worried in the least. He was sat next to Jocelyn, and curiously, he had one of her hands in his own. Clary growled. "Get your hands off her."

Valentine rose to his feet now, letting Jocelyn's hand go. Clary noticed that even though he'd been on the run for well over five months now, he looked the same as ever. He was in Shadowhunter gear with his Morgenstern blade at his waist. His white blonde hair was a little longer, but strangely it made him look younger. Younger than Clary could remember.

"Clarissa," he began but Clary cut him off, snarling out, "how dare you show your face here. And killing that man! All he was doing was making sure she didn't… how could you?!" there was such rage coursing through her.

Valentine took a step forward, quicker than Clary as he plucked the dagger from her hand and tossed it aside. He grabbed her wrists, holding her fast. "I am done with waiting Clarissa," he told her quietly. "You are coming with me. Before Jonathan finds you. Unlike me, he will not mind killing you just to get your child."

Clary was disgusted. She wrenched her hands away, gasping out, "you are the worst excuse for a father. First you destroy your son, now me? And you think that you are really going to lay a hand on my child?" she was growling now. "You just try it. Neither you nor my brother will ever even touch my baby."

Valentine smirked, and it scared Clary. Scared her more than his words of, "Clary there is nothing you can do to stop me."

_"Well, Father- she cannot... But I can."_

The words were so soft, so gentle. But she knew they were anything but that.

Valentine paused before looking over Clary's shoulder at his son. His tone still hadn't changed one bit as he told him, "early are we, Jonathan?"

"Like you?" the demon boy mused, strolling into the room. "It is amusing really. You were hunting me down Father, but I was simply following you. Keeping track. As soon as you returned to Alicante, I knew this would happen." His words were a silky purr. "The time is not quite right yet, but I truly do not mind starting early. These past five months have been dull and uneventful. Save for this." Without warning, his own Morgenstern blade that had been snug at his side was in his hand, swinging towards his father with a dark snarl.

Clary was shoved aside as the blade's twin clashed with it, metal on metal. Two men, both of the same blood, swung their blades at each other. Jonathan yelled in frustration as his father neatly dodged his wicked sharp edge.

"You trained me yourself," the demon boy hissed at Valentine. "You cannot win, Father." As if to prove his point true, he caught the elder man's left shoulder, slicing it shallowly.

Clary was transfixed as the pair fought. It was like a dance. A deadly dance where she the pair were so evenly matched. She should have run, but she couldn't.

Valentine was dangerous.

But Jonathan was lethal.

She'd grown up watching her father fight. Clary knew just how good he was. So… he seemed impossible to beat. Such a hulking presence too. He was unconquerable.

And here he was, his son's Morgenstern blade rammed deep into his chest.

Jonathan started laughing, and it was there and then that Clary realized just how insane he really was from being locked under the house for all those years. It wasn't a laugh that meant he was triumphant, it was just amused. The laughter was uncontrollable, tears in his eyes from how hard. Without a care, he yanked his blade from Valentine's chest, and before Clary could stop him, he rammed it into the other side, twisting it sharply just next to his heart. Or in it, Clary couldn't tell.

But the damage was done. Valentine's sword slipped from numb fingers.

Clary would never forget the look of surprise upon her fathers face. It was the look of a man that had been bitten by a favorite pet. A tame pet. He looked so… shocked. She had to hand it to him though- he hadn't yelled in agony. But he was in pain. She could see it from the way his midnight eyes had contracted, face draining to the same color as his hair.

When Jonathan pulled the blade out again, he just watched as his father fell to his knees, blood dripping onto the cream carpet. At first it was a few spots here and there… but then it was a steady stream. Clary didn't realize she was crying until she heard her brother say in a low, clear voice, "ave atque vale, Valentine Morgenstern. My father." He crouched down, lips twisted into a dark smirk as he added. "I shall see you in hell." He straightened up and looked to Clary, a smile upon his lips. It terrified Clary how little he seemed to care. Could he even care at all? His father… their father. He was going to die, and he'd killed him. There was no remorse in his eyes, nor words as he told his sister, "I'll be seeing you very soon little sister. I say… by the end of this week. You look ready to pop. Give my regards to that husband of yours." And with that, he left.

Clary was just staring at her father as he lay there in his own blood. He was still alive, she knew that. She took a deep breathe before stepping forwards, kneeling by his side. It was weird, how she felt. Conflicted. Hatred for what he'd done to her life and family coursed through her, but then she remembered that he was her father. No matter how much she detested him with a passion, there was also love there.

When she'd been a young girl, he'd teach her how to hold a sword correctly with a laugh upon his lips. There had been bad, terrible times. But also good.

Clary ignored the blood that was staining her dress, gazing down at her father. He was just staring at his wife upon the bed, eyes unblinking. "The book," he told her slowly in a tone that was far from weak, "is under the bed. Forth page is the one you need."

Even at his end, his thoughts were about his wife. _He really loves her _Clary realized. _When Jonathan did this to her… he really was upset about it. _She was half expecting a few words to her. Maybe an apology. But there was nothing.

Almost nothing. A bloodied hand took her own for the briefest of seconds, their eyes locking. Clary watched as the light vanished from within those shadowy depths, leaving them empty. There was nothing left.

The noise from the fighting had reached ears and Clary just knelt there, utterly numb as the front door crashed open. A moment later, gentle hands were helping her to her feet, forcing her to let go of her fathers hand. "Are you hurt?" she heard Luke's voice ask her softly. "There's so much blood…"

"It's… his," she just whispered, glancing down at her dress. It was bottle green usually. Very loose to accommodate her growing stomach. Clary glanced over to her father, seeing his eyes still wide open and glassy. It made the bottom drop out of her stomach. She wished someone would close them.

And then she remembered his words, pulling sharply away from Luke to reach under the bed, wondering why Valentine had placed the book underneath. Clary had just touched the spine when she felt her stomach twist in such a way she cried out in pain.

There was blood upon her dress that wasn't from her father now. Red and viscous.

"Oh," she muttered, breath shaking. Fear gripped her. She felt Luke holding her up, not realizing she'd almost let her legs go from under her. Clary swallowed hard. "It's a little too early." She hurt. She felt like she was burning from the inside out.

"Well," Luke chuckled, keeping a tight grip on her. "I don't think the baby will wait."

"Please," Clary begged, eyes on the book that was sticking out from under the bed. "The book. It will wake her up. Page four. Just… find Magnus Bane and give him that. He promised me."

Luke's eyes widened and he let her go after a moment to snag the book, tucking it under his arm as he helped Clary out of the room. As more Shadowhunters rushed into the room, Clary stole a look back at her father, tears brimming in her eyes before she swallowed them back. As least someone had finally closed his eyes. The next time she'd see them, they'd be bound with white silk before the flames claimed his body. Ashes to ashes.

He was dead and Jonathan was gone for the moment. Her mother would be fine. The only thing she needed to worry about now was herself and the baby.

At last, it was time.

* * *

**Well hello there guys! Yes I added the comments to the bottom for this chapter because… it's time to finally meet our little Herondale baby at last! Next chapter! And I was curious… what are all you readers hoping they'll have? Boy or girl? It's already decided with names etc but I'm so curious! Share your opinions! Anyway… thank you so much for the lovely and encouraging reviews as always! I love you all!**

**For now… ave atque vale Valentine Morgenstern. You are always a favorite of mine, and to write. *sniffles* why Jonathan wh- oh yeah I killed him oops.**

**Anyway, thanks again and I hope you review! Love you all! x **

**p.s. Come follow me on Twitter! I'm SebastlanVerIac. Yep, awkward looking spelling on here, but it works on the site ;)**


End file.
